Transformers Set The Universe On Fire
by serindarkwolf19
Summary: The Fourth Chapter-The Quintessons have attacked and have taken precious loved ones away from Earth. Now the Cybertronians and human allies want to pay them a visit and take back what they love the most.
1. Chapter One Launch Off

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

_Launch Off_

* * *

The war between Cybertronians is over. Earth is safe from being invaded and destroyed by alien invaders. We, the Cybertronians will serve as its protectors. No threat will ever come to this young planet again.

But I fear the fight is not over.

The creations of Unicron has struck and has taken many humans and Cybertronians as slaves for their dreaded empire.

The fight that my Cybertronians will encounter will test their faith in one another and even in life itself. They will be shakened by the horrors that the Quintessons will bring and have brought.

But I believe in my children. I know that they are strong enough to deal with what will be coming. All they must do is stand strong together with the humans that travel with them in the deepest parts of the universe.

A war that the Quintessons have started is about to begin.

_***-*spoken by Primacron*-***_

* * *

It was time. They had been inside long enough and it was time for them to come out.

Everyone was waiting patiently but anxiously for their newest team members to come out from within the All Spark. It was mostly four certain Cybertronians who were the most anxious about seeing their soon to be spark mates.

"Are they done yet?" Starscream asked impatiently looking at Magnus Prime.

The large red and orange Prime looked at the Seeker in irritation as he stood beside Primacron's large spark chamber. "Starscream, if you or Barricade ask me that one more time, I am going to bash your face in!" He growled.

Beside him, Optimus gently patted his shoulder to calm him. He was anxious about getting this over with and getting on a move on with the launch off into space as soon as possible. They had to wait until Primacron, Alpha Prime and Solus Prime were done though.

As of now, they could see the symbols on the All Spark lighting up brightly. It was almost time.

"Patience, Starscream. They are almost done with the transformation. You just need to wait until it is complete." Optimus said calmly.

Starscream huffed but calmed down a little. He just wanted his spark mate out of there soon. He couldn't help but wonder if things were going wrong. He hoped that nothing was. He was pretty anxious to see what Cole would be looking like after she made the transformation into Nightbird.

"You really think it's going to work with that new Cybertronian, Optimus?" Rodimus Prime asked, glancing over the older Prime.

Optimus glanced back and smiled at his younger protégé. "If Primacron can bring back life into others, Rod, I am sure he can do the same for our newest Autobot." He answered as he looked back at the All Spark.

It had been a little over three weeks since the war between Cybertronians had ended. And the death of one of their closest allies, John Keller. Everyone was preparing for what could have been a very long journey that would take the Cybertronians and some of their human allies many years to achieve. But everyone had made their minds up.

The Cybertronian ship they would be taking to travel into deep space, the Ark was prepped and readjusted and fitted with the necessary means of survival. It had taken those three weeks to stock the entire ship full of supplies for the journey.

Starscream, Skyfire and Wheeljack had done a lot of work on oxygen for the humans that would be going. They had tested the oxygen tanks and ventilation systems while humans worked in some of the sleeping quarters, getting things they needed and wanted for their temporarily homes. Human food had been stocked to the brim for them as well as energon from Cybertron. The ship was ready.

All they had to do was wait for the crew to be ready.

Most of the Primes were staying on Cybertron to rebuild their world and maintain peace between Cybertronians and mankind. The only Primes that were going were Optimus, Rodimus and even Sentinel. The others were staying.

Starscream was leaving Dirge in charge of the Seeker population on Cybertron while he was taking his trine and Blitzwing with him. Most of the Decepticons were also staying behind. It was mostly Soundwave and his subunits, Barricade and his Racetrack Patrol Team and even all of the Vehicons were going with.

As for on the Autobot side, Optimus and Elita were obviously going. So was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Ironhide and Chromia were determined to go, as well as Arcee, Moonracer, Prowl, and Jazz. Skyfire and his twin brother, Silverbolt would also be going with. Wheeljack was also going, as well as Mirage and Blaster. Bumblebee and Spitfire were also determined to go as back up and they wouldn't take no for an answer. Everyone else was staying behind.

For the humans that would be travelling with them, there were not that many. But it was enough. Sam, obviously, as well as Trent and Anya would be aboard the ship. There had been a short fight between the young couple and their families but they refused to back down. They wanted to help and they weren't going to be left behind. Simmons, Robert and Monique Epps, and a few human soldiers would also be aboard.

Will Lennox, Reno Banes and Vladimir Karpos would be staying behind with their families and everyone else. Rex Rory and Elena Lincoln had tried arguing their selves into the team but their parents and Cybertronian Guardians had put their foot down on the matter.

Finally after a few hours of waiting, the All Spark clicked loudly and began to open up. Bright light fell on everyone that was waiting, making all of them have to raise their arms to shield their eyes and optics from being blinded.

From within came out Primacron with Alpha and Solus, all smiling as they walked out from the All Spark.

"Everyone," Primacron spoke in his dual voice as he stepped out of the way with the two Primes. He raised one hand to motion to the first to walk from the All Spark. "Allow me to introduce you to the four newest Cybertronians. Nightbird."

A tall fifteen foot femme walked out from within, making everyone gape at her in surprise. She was a deep silver color with fiery red highlights running down her chassis and arms. Her helm looked more like a smooth helmet with a red sheet of metal traced across her lower half face while her eyes were a brilliant red optics. She had what looked like a jet's cockpit hanging low behind her lower back as well as wings hanging behind her. She was tall and slim, definitely built for stealth and speed.

Formly known as Cole Keller, now Nightbird, she actually looked more like a robotic female ninja.

Starscream's mouth fell open and his optics were wide in surprise as he gazed at his spark mate. He couldn't believe how good she looked as a Cybertronian. He always though she had been a beautiful human but she made one gorgeous Cybertronian. "Cole..." he whispered in awe.

The mask slid aside to reveal a sly smile on Nightbird's face as she walked right up to the Seeker and grabbed his chassis. She pulled him sharply down so she could kiss him. "Hey, Star. How do I look?" She asked in a metallic version of Cole's voice.

The Decepticon Leader grinned as he kissed her back, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer. "No femme will ever compare to you, love." He said in a rather husky voice.

"Ewwwww! Guys, get in a room!" Laughed Skywarp as he and Thundercracker moved forward to greet their now sister Seeker, which it was obvious that was what she was.

Primacron chuckled as he motioned to the next femme that came out. "Roulette." He announced her.

Roulette was a much shorter femme than Nightbird but tall compared to the humans. She was almost the same size as the Arcee sisters. She was no doubt going to be a motorcycle unit like them as well. She had a felinish face and helm, deadly beautiful as a femme. She was painted completely black with silver showing from under her curvy armor.

The new femme smirked right at Barricade as she walked right up to him. "Hey, Barry. Do I look good?" She asked in a metallic version of Kris Hepherr's voice.

Barricade's only answer came as his police lights flickered and his fans kicked on. It was no doubt he was a little turned on by how his femme friend now looked. She only smirked before she did the exact same thing as Nightbird had. Tugging him down into a kiss, which made several cat call and whistle.

"And allow me to introduce you to Stiletto." Primacron spoke up, making Sunstreaker perk up in excitement.

The new femme that came walking out was as tall as Roulette and was almost as black as she was with the exception of pale golden highlights all over her form. She was also almost cat like and would no doubt be a motorbot. She smiled shyly at Sunstreaker, who grinned openly. "Hi, Sunny." She spoke with Maggie's thick Aussie accent.

The vain, sunshine colored Autobot immediately walked right up to her, scooped her up into his arms and kissed her, making her new fans click on.

Primacron looked over at Soundwave and his subunits, who had not taken their optics off the All Spark at all. "Soundwave, allow me to introduce you to your new femme. Maximum Wave." He said proudly as he looked at the All Spark entrance.

Out from within came a much bigger femme but slim and petite for what was definitely going to be a small car. Maximum Wave was a brilliant silver and electric blue femme with sharp green optics that twinkled in mischievous delight as they looked right back at Soundwave, who had stiffened. She had what looked like speakers on her shoulder plates. Her helm was heart shaped but with a spikey top and a curled metal piece dangling right over her optics. She walked with such grace and over confidence towards Soundwave. "Hey, Handsome. Come on over, baby." She spoke with Max's sly, seductive voice.

Soundwave remained impassive for a moment but a pair of his long glowing appendages stretched out to wrap around her waist, pulling her towards him where he wrapped his strong arms around her.

The subunits all clicked and cooed in delight as they practically danced around her high heeled peds. "Max!" They cheered.

Maximum Wave smiled down at them before turning to kiss Soundwave much like the other femmes had with heir mechs.

"And finally," Primacron spoke up as he looked to see the large built mech now walking out from within the All Spark. Everyone looked to see that the new mech was large in size, bulkier than Ironhide with a long tail hanging down behind him and what looked like a really long dinosaur head wrapped around his chassis and a small slender head resting on his left shoulder plate. His optics were a bright sapphire blue. "For your final new ally, allow me to introduce you to Sludge. The fifth Dinobot who will be going with you to rescue his team mates." The Combined God spoke up

Optimus smiled proudly as he looked at the mech, who was quite curious with his surroundings. "Welcome back, Sludge. We are very glad to finally meet you. We have been wanting to meet you for a long now." He greeted the confused Dinobot.

The mech, Sludge looked directly at him, tilting his head in curiosity. "Sl...Sl...ud...ge?" He asked with some difficulty of using his voice.

Optimus smiled and nodded as he stood tall and firm, yet continued to keep a friendly manner for the Dinobot. "Yes, Sludge. That is your name, given to you by one of our Autobot femmes, Sunriser. She befriended your fellow Dinobots many months ago and has taken the liberty of wanting to take care of all of you. You do remember the others, don't you?" He asked carefully.

Sludge's optics narrowed in concentration before he slowly nodded. "Br...brothers...Slud...ge...remember..." he spoke very slowly.

The Prime nodded in approval before he frowned seriously. "Yes, your brothers. The other Dinobots. Grimlock, Swoop, Slag, and Snarl. They really missed you, Sludge. They would happy to see you again. But I am afraid they aren't here anymore. They are gone." He said slowly so that Sludge would understand.

The Dinobot frowned, confused but he slowly nodded, his face hardening. He was understanding some of it. "Brothers...where?" He asked looking around.

Optimus shook his head, now looking stern. "They were taken, Sludge. Kidnapped. They were...stolen from us." He spoke, trying to think of the right words.

However, Sludge began to growl as if he had understood what Optimus was trying to say. "Who?! Who takens Brothers?" He growled out.

"We are actually about to go save them, Sludge." Optimus said carefully. "Your brothers and Sunriser, who is your friend. We want you to come with us, Sludge. Come with us to save your brothers."

Immediately, Sludge nodded sharply, his entire frame bristling. He seemed to be understanding just fine of what Optimus was trying to tell him. "Slud...ge...come. Save...bro-brothers!" He growled, lifting his head higher.

Again, Optimus nodded before he looked around at everyone who stood to greet their new team members. He paused to look over at a smaller red Cybertronian walking towards them with Wheeljack and the jet twins in toll. The red mech was short and stubby in a way but not too stout. He had what looked like a large cannon just sitting on his shoulder. But cannons didn't really have a sheet of thick plated glass within the nozzle end. It was actually a large telescope sitting on the mech's shoulder.

"Optimus Prime, the Ark is ready to launch. We just need all of the crew now aboard." The mech spoke, his accent rather serious ad forward.

Optimus nodded as he looked at the Autobot before turning to Primacron, who smiled at him. "Thank you, Perceptor. Lord Primacron, thank you for all you have done for all of us. But I believe it is time for us to go underway with our journey." He stated.

Primacron nodded as he smiled at Optimus, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then I bid you and your crew good tidings, Optimus. I will not have to tell you that this could be a perilous journey. But then again, you have traveled deep space before. I can only wish you good luck and a safe journey." He told him.

The red and blue Prime nodded before looking around at everyone. "We leave soon. Prowl, Jazz, make sure everyone gets aboard just fine. Have the humans arrived?" He asked as he looked at his Second and Third.

Jazz nodded. "Yea, they're coming through the Iacon Space Bridge now. The fams too. They wanted to see 'em off. Judy won't stop crying though." He said with a chuckle.

Optimus chuckled himself. He knew very well that Ron and Judy hadn't taken it well that Sam would be going with them to rescue Mikaela and the others that had been kidnapped by the Quintessons. Then again, none of the families had. Roger and Shirley DeMarco had been the loudest to protesting that Trent went with them on their journey but their son put his foot down. He wanted to go for numerous reasons and mostly only one reason was passible to Optimus. The young human still had his Primus given power over the inner eye and he did still have a few visions.

So Trent's ability to see premonitions were the reason Optimus was even allowing him to go.

As for Anya, she wanted to go as an Intel tech, plus she wanted to be with Trent and her Guardian, Skyfire. Her opinion on Skyfire had greatly changed in the past year since he was recreated. She was as close to him as she had been with Jetfire.

Of course something that Primacron had given her right after everything settled that fateful day had helped a lot. No one knew what had been on the data disc that the God had given her but it was rumored to have been a message from Jetfire before he transformed back into Skyfire. Everyone was sure that was what it had been. Some tried asking Skyfire about it but he didn't know anything about it. He had even surprised that Jetfire had something to give to Anya.

Either way, no one continued to badger the young Russian girl about the whole thing.

Robert and Monique Epps were also going, mostly as extra protection to Sam, Trent and Anya. So were a few soldiers, who volunteered to help. One of the soldiers was also a man that not many of the Cybertronians had interacted with until recently was going.

His name was Jorge "Fig" Figueroa.

When he heard that the Cybertronians were going after the Quintessons, who had been behind the Department, who also had did massive scientific experiments on him, he immediately signed up for the mission. He basically he wanted to pay back the bastards who turned him into a cyborg because of all of the alien technology they used on him. He had a cyber-kinetic leg that he complained a lot about because of how heavy it was.

Not many really listened to him though.

"Thank you, Jazz, for the enlightenment. Other than that, is the Ark ready?" Optimus asked smiling.

Jazz nodded as he grinned up at his Prime and gave him a thumbs up. "Yepo, bossbot! Like I said, we're just waiting on the humans. That, and everyone getting on the ship." He told him. "Steve the Vehicon made Wheelie and Rice triple check all of the Ark's systems to make sure everything's top shape."

The red Cybertronian, Perceptor huffed irritably as he folded his arms. "I do not see why we are even counting on droids to run the ship, Optimus Prime. Especially when their maker was Shockwave. I do not trust them." He said in a very pompous way.

Optimus frowned as he looked at the Autobot scientist, shaking his head. "Perceptor, we have already been over this. The Vehicons are nothing like Shockwave and they had done enough to gain our trust. The Head Vehicon, Steve has done nothing to betray our trust. None of them have. We are not going to go over this again." He said sternly.

Perceptor on huffed, looking away. "Fine. I still say we should keep them monitored. Why is Red Alert staying behind again?" He murmured under his vents.

Rolling his optics, Optimus chose to ignore that. He wasn't going to argue with Perceptor about the Vehicons. He trusted them because of what they had done to help them during the war against Unicron and his Minicon army, whom the remaining Minicons were not allowed on Earth. They were still trying to get along with the rest of the Cybertronians and the humans bit were having a hard time. They were currently still on Cybertron, trying to learn how to co-exist with the rest of the Cybertronian race. It just wasn't easy for them though. They, luckily, did have Primacron to keep them in line. Every time they tried to start fights with Autobots or Decepticons, Unicron's half would snap out and put an end to their vicious behavior.

"We should probably start boarding the Ark then. We will want to be on our way as soon as possible." The Prime said as he started to lead everyone towards the large lift that would take them up to the surface of Cybertron.

Everyone nodded as they followed after him.

Upon reaching the surface, everyone headed straight to the Iacon Ship yard, where the massive ship, the Ark was waiting. So many Cybertronians were there mostly to see the crew off. Even some of the humans were there.

The families of the humans going were speaking to the ones that would be going. Ron and Judy were talking to Sam, though she was mostly sobbing heavily and clutching onto her son. Sam looked extremely embarrassed while several people, human and Cybertronians were either watching or laughing at his predicament.

Of course, everyone quieted down when Optimus and the others who were down deep inside of Cybertron approached. They were eyeing the new Cybertronians with awe.

Both Kylee and Jake immediately squealed in delight to see their mother in her new form and rushed over to her to get a better look. "Mom! You look awesome!" They both cheered.

Stiletto smiled as she bent down to her newly formed knee guards and gathered both of them up easily in her arms for a hug. "Thank you, you two. I'm just glad you both supported my decision to becoming Cybertronian." She said as she placed her metallic lips on each of their heads.

"Are you kidding, mom?! You becoming Cybertronian is cool! Now I can brag about it at school that I have a robot mom!" Jake said happily before looking up at Barricade, who was watching them with a gentle look. "And a robot dad!"

Barricade grinned down at him before he bent down and scooped him up, keeping him close to his chassis. "Tell 'em that you have a Decepticon dad and you're definitely the most popular kid in the world." He told him smugly.

"You got it, dad!" Jake said cheerfully and earned a chuckle from his Guardian and step-Decepticon father.

"Is everyone ready?" Optimus asked looking around at everyone.

Everyone looked up at Optimus and nodded. They were ready to get going. Everyone that was shouldered bags and suitcases they had packed for the journey. It didn't help for Sam when Judy started crying loudly again, making several laugh and him groan.

"Mom, just stop. I'll be back." Sam groaned in misery.

Judy just sobbed harder as she threw her arms around him and began soaking his shirt. "Sammy! You better be careful! If anything happens to you, I will never forgive you!" She sobbed.

Sam softened as he used one arm to hug her. "Mom, I will be okay. I promise. Bumblebee will be there and I have Autobots and Decepticons watching over me. We will be back and I am bringing back Mikaela." He told her. He looked over at Reno, who nodded solemnly. "I promise. I will find her and bring her home."

Reno nodded again as he walked over and offered Sam his hand to shake. "I will hold you to that, Sam. So is Dallas and Trish. Just bring her home." He told him.

Sam nodded as he shook Reno's hand before he returned to hugging his mother, who kept on crying. "I have to go, mom. We need to get going. The sooner we go, the sooner we will be back." He told her in comfort.

Judy hiccupped another sob before she stepped back, trying to wipe her eyes. She didn't really have anything else to say. She didn't trust herself to say anything.

Finally after five minutes of saying goodbye, everyone started heading towards the large ramp to enter the Ark. A few of the Vehicons were there, offering to take the humans' bags and luggage to their quarters.

Optimus turned to Primacron and the Primes that would be left behind. "We will try and report every now and then. If anything happens, please do send us a transmission." He requested.

Primacron just nodded as he smiled at him. "Everything will be fine here, Optimus. You just concentrate on your tasks. Be very careful when dealing with the Quintessons. They are very dangerous and ruthless." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I must implore you and everyone else to keep an open mind when on your mission. I do not know the details but I believe you may receive an ally on your journey who will not be very welcomed by you or your team. But like I said, keep an open mind and an open spark." He stated.

Optimus and everyone frowned curiously but chose not to question Primacron's meaning. They would have to wait and see how this played out.

After a short while, everyone was on board and standing around in the cockpit.

"We are ready to launch, Optimus Prime." The Vehicon Leader, Steve said as he turned from one of his Vehicons. "Whenever you are ready."

Optimus nodded as he turned to face everyone that was piled into the cockpit, who all turned their attention onto him. He vented deeply as he looked from one to the other. "The journey we are taking, everyone, may be dangerous. We are traveling into deep space to a whole new solar system outside of this one. I do not know how long it will take to find our lost companions and loved ones. It may take years before we return to Earth and Cybertron. Anyone who wishes to change their minds about coming, please speak now. You will not get another chance once we depart from Cybertron." He told them.

As expected, only one raised his hand but before Knockout could say anything, he was jabbed in the side by Moonracer and glared furiously at by Starscream. He pouted but lowered his hand and kept his mouth shut.

No one spoke.

Slowly nodding, Optimus turned to Steve, his hands folding behind his back, taking the appearance of a proud leader that he was. "Commander Steve, give the order to launch the Ark." He said firmly.

The Vehicon Leader nodded sharply before he looked over at the Vehicon pilot, whom was Rice. "Vehicon Rice, activate the ship's engines and take us out." He ordered in a strong voice.

"Yes, Commander Steve." Rice said in a loud barking tone before he turned to the controls and put in the sequence.

Immediately the entire ship began to rumble and vibrate as it began moving. The landing clamps were released from the launch pad and the entire ship began hovering backwards and up. Everyone could feel the apprehension as they felt the Ark began moving and even watched as it backed away from the Iacon Ship Yard, starting to rise away from the city.

After a moment of backing away from the city at a good distance, the Ark began to tilt upwards, now making its way up towards the Cybertron atmosphere. It passed through a few wisps of clouds as it rose higher and higher until even the great city of Iacon seemed far away.

"Activating turbo thrusters." Rice spoke up as he grabbed a lever and slowly began pulling it back. "Brace your selves, humans. It has a little bit of a kick to it."

As soon as he spoke, the Ark gave a short jerk, making the humans step back a little from under their feet. They could see outside the large cockpit window as the ship shot off into the starry sky, moving into the blackness of space. They could see their ship now traveling slowly away from Cybertron, until the speed picked up and they were traveling quickly. Stars began racing past the windows of the ship.

"Sir, we are now ready to turbo jump." Rice spoke up as he looked over his shoulder at Steve.

The humans frowned at the term, not really understanding what that was. It was Epps who asked. "What the hell is turbo jump?" He asked curiously.

A second later, they found out.

Steve had nodded after glancing at Optimus before looking back at Rice. "Make the jump." He ordered, firmly as he folded his hands behind his back struts. Rice nodded back before he turned back to the control panel and pulled the same lever back all of the way before punching a few buttons next to it.

Suddenly, the ship jolted forward into space, making it a little difficult for the humans to remain standing. They had to catch their selves on some of the Cybertronians to keep their selves on their feet. But not without yelping in surprise as they felt the ship jump speedily.

"Puta Madre!" Fig exclaimed as he braced himself with his cyber kinetic leg and grab a hold of Rollerforce's leg to keep standing up. "Hey! Give us a warning next time, eh?!"

"My apologies." Rice said looking sorry to the humans who had been startled by the sudden jump in speed.

"How fast are we even going?" Monique asked in awe as stars whizzed by like streaks of light. Her eyes, as well as everyone else.

Rice looked over at her, seemingly pleased that the humans looked so impressed. "The ship is travelling at full capacity over 1000 miles per second, according to your human standards. We practically jumped into light speed. Our location is now right beside you planet Jupiter. We should see a flash of the giant gaseous planet right about now."

And as he had spoke, everyone saw a large orb pass right by the window. The humans could only watch it go by with awe.

"All right, everyone. We are now on our way. But unfortunately we are unsure of our destination." Optimus spoke up as he gained everyone's attention. He turned to look right at a moody looking Knockout, who obviously wasn't pleased. "We need to locate the Cybertronian, Lockdown. We do not know where he is. Therefore, Knockout, will you be so kind to inform us?"

Knockout huffed, slowly shaking his head. "You really are asking the wrong mech, Prime." He stated very bluntly.

"Knockout." Starscream growled.

The red and silver medic shot him a look, growling himself. "Even if I wanted to find that slagger, which I very well don't, I don't know where he is. He traveled around for his pirating business. He hardly ever stayed in one place. The last time I saw him was at the Alpha Beta Space Port in the Draconus System. He had a lot of business operations going on there. But that was like 1800 vorns ago. He could be in the Capriconian System for all I know!"

"Hey! Wait!" Trent piped up, his eyes wide in excitement. "I know that name. I think I saw the Alpha Beta Space Port in one of my visions."

Optimus slowly nodded before looking over at the Vehicon pilot. "Then we will go there first. Rice, please put in the coordinates for the Draconus system." He told him. Rice nodded and started to do just that.

"What is the Draconus system? Another solar system like ours?" Sam asked just as curious as everyone else was about what they were about to learn on their adventure.

Starscream looked down at him and the other humans and nodded. "I guess you can say that. To be honest, your human kind sees other solar systems every night and probably don't even realize it." He received curious looks and he smirked. "You know how you have all of those stellar constellations like Leo or the dragon constellation called Draco?" The humans all nodded, their eyes widening in realization. "All of your star constellations in your night sky are actually other solar systems. We are heading to the Draconus System. Which is technically Draco the Dragon. The Alpha Beta Space Port serves as the eye of the dragon star constellations. If you look very hard at the triangular head of the dragon, there is what looks like a very distant star in the very center. That is where we are going." He told them.

The humans could not believe what they were learning. To hear that, they were very excited to see what else they would learn.

"So...we are going into the center of Draco the dragon then? You think that is where Lockdown might be?" Epps asked.

Knockout huffed but shrugged. "I actually wouldn't doubt it if he was there. The Draconus System is where most of his type is found." He grumbled.

"What...what do you mean?" It was Stiletto who asked as she stood next to Barricade.

"He means we will have to be very careful in the Draconus System. It is well known to be hostile territory. A place where we could easily be attacked by space pirates." Sentinel Prime answered with a sour tone. "Ruffians, criminals, murderers, thieves, use your imagination." He paused to look at Optimus. "We will have to watch the humans very carefully, Optimus. Because if we are heading into the Draconus System, I bet my very spark on it that some space pirates will see them and will become very interested in collecting them for profit."

Optimus nodded gravely. He knew his old friend had a point. "Yes, I know, Sentinel." He looked down at his young human friends, frowning. "When we arrive in the Draconus System, more importantly, the Alpha Beta Space Port, you are either to remain on the Ark or as close as possible to a Cybertronian at all times. Space pirates will be interested in your race and it will more than likely we will see trouble from them. Because if the Quintessons are indeed collecting humans for their slavery empire, they will more than likely be willing to pay a lot for one of you. So to be safe, stay with us at all times. For now, until we arrive, get some rest or refuel your selves. The outer rims of your solar system are dangerous and you will need all of the energy you can have to be ready for what is to come."


	2. Chapter Two First Sign of Pirates

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

_The First Sign of Pirates_

* * *

It took two days of travelling on the Ark and the humans had learned more about the worlds outside of their own. Everyone could only ask the Cybertronians more about what lied ahead of them, mostly about the space pirates. Just the sound of those words just had them a little worried.

And the meaning of space pirates were exactly what they thought it would be.

The way Sentinel Prime had put it were they were criminal low lifes who were so selfish in their selves and they didn't care who or what they hurt for profit. He told the humans and the four new femmes that they deserved to be hunted down and eradicated from existence. He did not have a good thing to say about them whatsoever and made the space pirates sound like the worse beings to ever live, even worse than the Decepticons, which had all of the red optic'd mechs and femmes glaring at him. He wasn't making too many friends with his somewhat racial, critical remarks, that was for sure. Either way, it was obvious he had never had good experiences with space pirates before.

Optimus then explained a different version, though it wasn't entirely different to what Sentinel had said about space pirates.

"Space pirates are much like how your human pirates were in the past. They are very unfortunate beings, out casts from society, branded as criminals when they did what they thought they had to do to survive. It is true that most have probably killed others for bounties and riches but...there are some who steal and pillage for their own survival. It is not an easy life out here in space for most. Especially for those called pirates." Optimus explained while everyone was in the Ark's rec center, fueling up or eating dinner. "There a majority of Cybertronians who have claimed that space pirates have attacked and killed many of their crew mates on raids but...some have claimed that space pirates also left many alive when raiding them. I have never really experienced space pirates, myself so I can only speculate from what I have heard. But from what I have gathered, realistically, they are only people of many kinds who just want to survive the harsher side of life."

Sentinel Prime had snorted harshly at that but no one paid him very much attention.

"So...they attack ships and pillage them and sometimes kills those they attack. Sounds like we kind of stepped into a sci-fi version of Pirates of the Caribbean." Epps said as he ate a tv dinner he had chosen from the human food stock.

It was Barricade who shrugged. "It's pretty close to being true. Most of the time, space pirates do pillage ships they come across but it isn't all black and white, excuse the pun, when it comes to them. I have met quite a few pirates that actually hire their selves out for jobs. Much like Lockdown, really. They're bounty hunters, smugglers, and yeah, thieves. They do take some jobs that require them to steal. But they're doing it to survive." He said as he engrossed himself in energon with an arm dangling over Roulette's shoulder plates as she tried her energon for the first time.

"What's Lockdown like? You said he can be the most vicious Cybertronian like Megatron had been. But is he really that bad?" Anya asked as she leaned against Trent's side.

Knockout huffed loudly while Barricade shrugged and nodded at the same time. "Yeah, he can be pretty nasty. He doesn't have a whole lot of tolerance for most things and never did care for the war between Autobots and Decepticons. You would think he would be a Decepticon because of his attitude but he never wore the sigil. He said something along the lines that he didn't care for being branded. He didn't side with either side. He would work or either side as long as they had the right credits to pay him with. So, he was sort of neutral but...he still had the attitude of a Decepticon. So a lot of Autobots branded him as one." He shot Sentinel a look when he said that.

Sentinel just turned up his sensory unit and continued to refuel himself with energon. He wasn't going to get dragged into an argument over this.

"The thing is, humans, space pirates will do what it takes to survive. They are dangerous in many ways. If the Quintessons wanted to, and they probably do and will, they will pay pirates many credits or weapon systems for slaves. And I am betting that is what Lockdown is into too." Barricade remarked, his red optics darkening at the thought. "Space pirates are no joke when it comes down to it. They are very rough ad dangerous. And if they want something, they will do what it takes to get it. The Draconus system is full of them. But there is so many pirates there that no one else from the other systems will dare band up against them. The Draconus system is kind of a haven for the low lifes and ruffians. There is so much fighting going on there that most stays away from the Dragon."

"Yeah, what about Lockdown?" Anya asked.

It was Prowl who aswered bluntly. "He is one of the worse, Anya. He is a criminal who does what he wants for the right credits. Being a space pirate, Lockdown does have the reputation that has most wanting to stay as far away from him as possible. But as a Bounty Hunter, those who want someone found and brought to them, they hire him. He is apparently the best bounty hunter recorded." He said dryly. "Rumor has it that he has never missed a target. No target has ever escaped from him."

All of the humans frowned as they watched the Autobot SIC. They heard the bitterness in his tone as he spoke of Lockdown. He did not have a high opinion of the so called space pirate slash bounty hunter at all.

"Prowl, how do you even know Lockdown? You once said he used to be an enforcer on Cybertron, right? What happened?" Sam asked as he leaned against the table, watching him intentively.

Prowl's optics narrowed as he looked away in dark thoughtfulness but he did not answer. He instead shook his head and walked away.

So, Sam looked to Barricade.

The Decepticon police cruiser grimaced but shrugged, knowing they were trying to ask him now. "Lockdown and Prowl used to be partners back on Cybertron before the war. LD is a good deal older than Prowl was but...he it made no difference. They...uh...they kind of were just like brothers, I guess. When Prowl first showed up as an noob enforcer, not many others were impressed by him. He had an impressive file but no one cared for them. He was just the youngest enforcer and a lot of us looked down on him. Treated him more like a sparkling than an equal."

"Us?" Trent asked raising an eyebrow. He was getting a clearer picture of Barricade and Prowl's relationship and it didn't seem too pretty.

Barricade rolled his optics and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Me too. Of course I bullied anyone. Prowl isn't much younger than me, people. We are close to the same age, really. I was the noob in the enforcers before he was but I gave no one a reason to try and pick on me. I would bash some helms in if they tried." He shrugged. "But Prowl, when he showed up, this was kind of before he had his battle computer installed. He was some snot nosed, straight up innocent kid fresh out of the enforcer academy. He wasn't always so serious and calculating like he is now. He wasn't much different from Bumblebee really."

A few glanced over at Bumblebee who perked up at he thought that Prowl had been like him. "Really?" He asked brightly.

Barricade shrugged again, smirking in amusement. "Yeah. He was all cheerful, happy, excited to get started on enforcing the city. Brilliant too, if I have to admit it. Even before he got his battle computer installed, he was really smart. Knew how to figure things out faster than anyone else did. Especially when it came to crime work. Not may of is were happy about some fresh meat was a better enforcer than some of us. So a lot of the enforcers gave him a hard time. We picked on him, harrassed him. Tried to discourage him."

"So you bullied him?" Trent asked frowning.

Barricade nodded grinning. "Yeah, I did. That's why his opinion of me isn't too high. I will admit it, I was one of the worse offenders. But he just made it so easy. He was so emotional. He offended pretty easy back then." He then frowned, looking away. "Of course then it was when a few other enforcers decided to make his life a pit when he upshowed all of us on some murder case. He figured out that somebot in Tricon was doing some serial killer routine. He nailed the son of a glitch and recieved high marks on it. He kind of gloated about it and it pissed off some of the enforcers. But if you helped catch some serial killer and out smarted them, you'd want to boast about it too. Too bad it made everybot pretty jealous of him and some decided to act out."

"What happened?" Monique asked curiously.

Shrugging, Barricade shook his head now looking serious. "Some enforcers jumped Prowl after a shift. They planned to beat him til he was scrap metal and were planning to blame criminals from Kaon if he deactivated." He grinned pretty nastily at he memory. "Problem was, it was right after Lockdown got back from some undercover work. So Prowl never met him before then. I heard about the whole ordeal. Who didn't really?" He shrugged again. "Lockdown caught them beating up on Prowl and he intervened. Beat the living pit out of them that sent each and every one of them to the emergency room. After that, no one messed with Prowl again."

Everyone in the room was now listening with bright eyes and optics. They were finally learning something big about Prowl, who was a mystery all on his own whennit came to his past. He never did say much about his past to anyone.

"So Lockdown saved his life." Nightbird said curiously.

"Yeah. And they bcame friends after that. Lockdown read hos file and then took him under his wing. The partnered up and started some serious tail pipe. Best team that there ever was." Barricade remarked. "Were friends for several vorns until Prowl picked up a rumor that Lockdown was getting into criminal activity. He didn't believe it at first. He didn't believe that Lockdown was getting himself into such mischief and working with criminals. But he wasn't happy about it either. That battle computer he uses...it was what Lockdown gave him before Prowl nailed him for some crimes that he got caught doing."

"Damn. Lockdown gave Prowl his battle computer?" Epps whistled.

Again, Barricade nodded. "Yep. Surprises me that Prowl still uses it because Lockdown got it off some battle strategist for the Council. Of course unstalling brand new program systems that were just barely installed can be pretty dangerous. Especially when they've been hooked up directly into his processor. If Prowl would have taken it out right after having it installed, it could have damaged his processor. So he obviously kept it. Never forgave Lockdown for his criminal activities and jumping others for upgrades and selling them on the black market. Made things worse when Prowl found out that Lockdown was kind of using him and his brand new battle computer to conducting some of his criminal activities and piracy. Lockdown was always asking Prowl about the best strategies and such about doing things. He claimed that he wanted to be as good as Prowl, and all that did was make the kid preen over himself to think that Lockdown was saying he was better than he was. But after Lockdown was caught in his crimes and was officially branded a pirate, they had a major falling out. Prowl never forgave Lockdown for somewhat using him and didn't care less when he was sent to Darkhelm Prison. Truth be told, Lockdown was only sent there because it had been Prowl who caught him." He stated.

"And? How did Lockdown even get out of Prison?" Sam asked.

"When the war turned sour one of the first places to fall was Darkhelm." Starscream was the one to answer from where he sat. "Megatron wanted more killers in the Decepticon army so he had his optics on the prison. He freed Lockdown from Darkhelm but it kind of back fired because Lockdown didn't want to be tied down to anything. He isn't the type. Megatron let him get away with doing whatever he wanted because of his business of being the best at what he does. Like I have said before, Lockdown is the only one that could get away with back talking Megatron. And that is because if Megatron tried doing him in, he wouldn't have someone who could do some dirty work for him."

Slowly everyone nodded in understanding. They got the idea.

"So now we have to go look for him. Are you sure we should?" Epps asked with a grimace. He didn't like the sound of Lockdown.

Trent looked over at him and nodded. "He was in my visions, Epps. I'm sure he is the one we need help from to find Dawn, the Dinobots, Mikaela and the sparklings." He said determined.

Starscream nodded as he vented softly. "He is the best bounty hunter and smuggler. He knows more about the systems than even I do or any of us do. He will more than likely know where the Quintessons are. So we don't really have mich of a choice on the whole matter." He stated warily.

After that conversation, everyone mostly left it alone. No one wanted to ask Prowl more about his relationship with Lockdown. Any time someone brought up the bounty hunter's name, he would grimace or scowl. So it was clear he wasn't pleased they had to depend on him at all.

* * *

Through the next two days of being in light speed and travelling through the darkness of space, everyone mostly went about their time, talking more about the space pirates or discussing plans about how they were even going to sneak around on Quintessa, looking for their loved ones. No one really knew what to do about the whole thing. They didn't know anything about the planet or how they were even going to do. The only thing they could do was hope they would find Lockdown and hope he would help them.

But according to Knockout, it was a really long stretch to even count on him. He constantly kept telling everyone that Lockdown was one hard aft mech to deal with. And even some of the Decepticons agreed with that.

On the second day on their journey, things began growing tense on the Ark. It was because they had entered the Draconus system. Once the ship crossed the borders of the dragon, the Vehicon pilot, Rice dropped the Ark out of light speed, slowing it down.

"We will be approaching the Alpha Beta Space port in a few hours." Rice announced.

Optimus nodded as he looked around the cockpit to everyone that was there. "We will not take everyone into the space port. It will be better if we have a small group as possible. The less that goes, the less we will have problems. So therefore, the team will consist of myself, Knockout, Starscream, Prowl, Nightbird, Ironhide and Sideswipe." He told them.

Some of the others frowned at the team assignment while some nodded. The humans were frowning in disappointment.

"Wait, about us, Optimus? We kind of want to go." Sam said frowning.

Optimus shook his head as he looked down at him. "Sam, while I have not ever been on the Alpha Beta Space port station, I have heard a good deal about it. It is full of pirates. It would be wise if you and the other humans did not go aboard." He stated.

Trent shook his head, frowning. "Optimus, like it or not, some of us should go. We need to learn more about the space life and this is one way to do it. I know Prowl and the Decepticons know what Lockdown looks like but I think I know exactly what he looks like. I can point him out." He said trying to make his argument.

"It will be very dangerous, Trent. I do not want to risk pirates becoming too interested in you." Optimus argued back.

"Ah, just let Sam, Epps and Trent go with you, Ops." Jazz spoke up, defending the humans. "Let them learn. They gotta some time. We can't keep on the ship the entire time." He told the Prime.

Optimus frowned at his TIC before looking at the humans rather firmly. He was quiet for a moment before he vented softly. "All right. Sam, Robert and Trent will come with us but you will stay close one of us at all times. There will be no wandering off. Is that clear?" He asked firmly.

The three nodded while the other humans didn't look particular happy. But no one argued. No one dared to right now.

"You got it, Optimus." Epps said, knowing this was something to take seriously.

Again, Optimus nodded before looking around at everyone else. "In the mean time, I do want..." he was saying.

The Vehicon, Wheelie suddenly perked up from his station, looking at it intentively before he whirled around to look at Optimus. "Optimus Prime, sir! I just picked up something on the scanners! There is a small ship close by and it is scanning us!" He called over.

Everyone stiffened at the sound of that. No one was sure what they meant but no one liked it.

Optimus nodded, looking serious as he turned to look at a large screen to the side panels. "Bring up visual, Wheelie." He gave the order.

Immediately, Wheelie did as he was ordered. He punched in a few keys on his keyboard and an image of a dark metallic alloyed ship was shown. It was a rough looking piece of machinary that clearly had seen better days in its life in space. It was a large ship but much smaller than the Ark. It had some nasty looking cannons and gun turrets on the sides. A very strange looking symbol was on the right front side. It was not either human or Cybertronian. The lettering looked more like squiggly lines and symbols.

Starscream hissed none other, as did a few others. "That looks like Jharaynian." He said as he stepped closer to the screen.

"Jer-what?" Simmons asked frowning as he stared at the strange looking ship.

"Jharaynian, Simmons. It's pronounced Jar-rain-ian." Jazz said slowly for the humas, though he looked very serious to hear what Starscream had said. He and some of the Cybertronians seemed to know about what these Jharaynians were. Obviously. "They're technically large humanoid lizards. An alien race that love organic meat."

Staarscream nodded as he stared firmly at the ship on the screen. "Jharaynians are known to attack anything organic and serve them up for dinner. Intelligent or not. I am pretty sure if they knew you, humans, were on the Ark, they might try something." He stated looking seriously at Optimus.

Optimus nodded in understanding before looking at Vehicon Steve. "Commander Steve, have scanner blocks up so they cannot complete their scans and charge the ship's weapons. We will not attack but perhaps it will warn them not to try and attack us." He said firmly.

Steve nodded and shot looks to Wheelie and another Vehicon at another station. He didn't even have to say anything to give the order. They were already moving to do what they were told.

Once Wheelie put up the scanner block and the other Vehicon activated the weapons system, a few lights started flashing on the screen. For a moment everyone thought the Jharaynians were going to attack.

But then a signal came through and it was Soundwave who picked it up at his consol. "They are hailing us, Optimus Prime. It seems they may want to greet us." He said dryly.

Optimus frowned but nodded. "Very well. Soundwave, open a link." He paused looking at the humans. "Stay out of sight, my friends. We don't want to risk them seeing you." He told them.

Epps and Monique both took action and motuoned for everyone else to step back behind Ironhide and Prowl, though Simmons didn't too happy about hiding. But he didn't argue because it had been a part of the deal that he made with Optimus about coming.

Once the humans were out of the way, the screen opened up to reveal a large reptillian face with horns and spikes all over. Yellow green slitted eyes peered right at Optimus since it was he who Soundwave had focused the screen on. A long thin slipped out flickering a little before slipping back in a thin scaled mouth, revealing the tips of sharp teeth.

**"Ccccybertroniansssss."** The Jharaynian hissed, sounding somewhat pleased but disappointed at the same time. **"The universsssse sssseemssss to be full of your kind nowadayssss. What bringsssss your kind to my part of town, Isssssa wonder."**

Optimus lift his head higher, looking like the proud leader he was. He remained calm while others were tense as ever. They were all very sure this was a pirate. "I am Optimus Prime and our business is our own. But I eonder who you are." He said professionally.

The Jharaynian merely sneered. **"I am Sssssscropian of the Bloodlizzzzzz crew. And you are tresssssspassssing in my realm, Prime. We have heard of you. You do not belong in our placccccce. I ssssssuggessssst you turn around your sssssship before we decccccide to defend our sssssspaccce."** He warned viciously.

Optimus frowned but it was Starscream who stepped forward into view, his servo on the Prime's shoulder plate.

"And I suggest you get out of our way, lizard." The Decepticon leader growled. "I am Starscream, Leader of the Decepticons ad we are going to pass through. We have business with one named Lockdown and he is expecting our ship to arrive without delay."

At the very sound of the Decepticons, the Jharaynian had tensed up, his reptilian eyes widened but at the sound of Lockdown's name, he hissed, looking as if he had gone a few shades of lighter green ad brown from his usual dark color. He immediately shot someone a look, making a hissing sound. It didn't take mich to understand what he said because on the space radar, the Jharaynian ship started backing away. The Jharaynian turned back to the screen, bowing his head, looking more respectful. **"Very well. Yousssss may passss. If Lockdown isssss truly whossss you meet, we will not botherssssss youssss again."** He stated before the transmission cut off.

For a long moment, everyone stood dumbfounded as they watched the smaller ship make a hasty retreat. No one knew what to say for a moment.

Then after a long moment, Knockout said miserably, "Well, I think we have the right place."

The humans finally stepped out from behind their hiding and looked up at him. It was Trent who had to ask. "Why do you say that?" He asked curiously.

Knockout snorted and folded his arms. "Because if you truly know Lockdown and his business, you stay out of it. Especially if you are another space pirate. That guy...he looked pretty scared, didn't he? When we mentioned Lockdown's name? So he knew him. And he knew to leave us alone when Optimus said that Lockdown was expecting us. Anyone who messes with Lockdown's business gets destroyed by Lockdown. He don't let anyone mess with his business partners and all. I am betting the phase shifter that Lockdown has made quite the name for himself in this system. I wouldn't doubt it even in Unicron's name." He stated.

Starscream nodded as he looked at Optimus. "He's right. Lockdown must be in this system. I suggest we continue on to the Alpha Beta Space port. Knowing him, he probably has a business set up here. That is where most ships go for this kind of dealing as it is." He added his two cents.

Optimus merely nodded as he looked over at Steve. "Then we will continue on. Set the coordinates for the space port. Hopefully we will find Lockdown there or someone who knows where we can find him." He said to the Vehicon.

The Vehicon Leader nodded back and gave the order to Rice, who put in the coordinates and the ship was moving again.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not going to like this Lockdown very much when we finally meet him?" Simmons muttered out loud.

"It will mean your feeling is right on the numbers, Simmons. Because you won't like him." Ratchet muttered bitterly.


	3. Chapter Three Dealings with Pirates

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

_Dealings with Pirates_

* * *

_**Songs Used:**_

_**Two Hornpipes (Tortuga)-POTC soundtrack**_

_**I've Got My Eye On You-POTC soundtrack**_

* * *

It was a few hours before they finally reached the Alpha Beta Space Port. There were a crew more run ins with a few pirate ships, some a little more unpleasant than it had been with the Jharaynians. Some of them had actually tried to attack the Ark.

But the moment the Ark's crew demanded them to stop and mentioned Lockdown, they immediately backed off. It seemed that none of the pirates wanted to interfere with them if they did have business with Lockdown. It even seemed that the space pirate and bounty hunter had made quite the name for himself in the Draconus system.

Because after a few incidents with pirates and seeing more shops now they were getting closer to the space port, they also noticed that those ships were avoiding the Ark like the plague.

"You know, at this rate, I think word might have gotten to Lockdown that we were coming to see him." Knockout said after another pirate ship turned aft and retreated when they were told of their business with Lockdown.

"That can be either a good thing or a bad thing." Barricade muttered.

They went on until they reached the Alpha Beta Space Port. It was a very large space station, could have been an entire colony by the looks of it. It was even larger than the Ark but no bigger than it cod have against Earth's moon. There were ships docked in a space ship yard, though some were leaving.

Optimus had Steve hail the ship yard, asking for permission to dock, which seemed too easy because once the dock workers learned what the ship was called, they immediately allowed them to.

"I think you may be right, Knockout." Optimus said as the ship docked in docking bay numbered 59.

Once they were docked, Optimus looked around at everyone. "All right. We are going aboard. Hopefully someone can tell us of Lockdown being here or not. Jazz, you and Sentinel are in charge while we are aboard. If anything happens, contact us immediately." He stated the order.

Jazz saluted him with a cheery grin. "Right-o, Boss. I doubt we will have any trouble though." He said happily.

Optimus nodded before bending down and offering the three humans his hand. They climbed on and were carefully set on his shoulder, where they sat, holding on to his smoke stacks or a pipe. They were in their space suits that they used for Cybertron, not wanting to take the chance that there was no oxygen on the Port. "All right. Let's move. Everyone stay together while here." He told everyone.

And then they walked down a long tubed ramp that would lead into the station.

It was to their surprise that as they went in, Starscream announced that there was oxygen so it gave Sam, Trent and Epps the chance to take their helmets off and have a better look around.

As they entered the station, the team was rewarded with an amazing sight. The ship yard station was full of activity of many kinds. Cybertronians and so many different kinds of alien beings were roaming around or talking to others. A few refuel and feeding stands were set up and so were trading stations.

The three humans were amazed by the sight of different alien races. There were humanoid beings, mechanical beings, some that represented what looked like sludge and were getting yelled at for making a mess as they went. There were elfish looking people roaming around, large animalistic aliens. Sam had gaped at an alien being that looked like a large humanoid lion walking by. Most of the aliens looked tough as nails and it made the team not dare to tread close to them. It was like they had just walked into the Men In Black movie to be honest.

"Wow, look at this place. It's amazing." Sam breathed in awe.

"Hey, is that one a human?!" Epps asked startled as he pointed at a group of Cybertronians.

Everyone frowned at the group that he had pointed out before eyes and optics lit up to see that one very large Cybertronian had a young woman probably the age of 25 or so sitting on his shoulder. She was no doubt human, however.

The young woman had platinum blonde hair, spilling down in a long braid behind her. Her skin was pale from lack of sunlight but the color of ivory. She was quite pretty to be honest. She wore what looked like brown leather pants and a white long sleeve shirt and brown leather vest. She was talking to one of the mechs, not even facing the team staring at her. But from her left side of her face, they saw that she had a long scar running down from her temple to her jaw. She had most likely seen a bad side of life in space but didn't seem bothered by it.

Trent frowned as he stared at her. He couldn't help but think she looked familiar. He was sure he knew her from somewhere.

"Hey! What're you staring at?!" One of the mechs had snapped when he noticed them staring towards them. He was glaring with blood red optics, as if daring them to keep staring.

Immediately everyone adverted their optics and eyes, not wanting to cause trouble. They just walked on.

"That's right! You just keep walking, pitspawns!" The same mech yelled after them.

Prowl had to catch Sideswipe from turning around and snapping back. "We should not draw too much attention to our selves, Sides. You must remember that most of these people and bots are pirates. And most pirates band together." He reminded him stonily.

Sideswipe just grumbled but walked on with the group.

As they walked further into what looked like a trading station, it was to everyone's surprise that an alien being walked up to them. He was much smaller than the Cybertronians but bigger than the humans he was some kind of humanoid but with big buggy eyes. He definitely looked like how humans imagined aliens to look like. He was tall, with very thin limbs and a bulgy head.

However, instead of long slender fingers and hands, he had big paw like hands. Almost as if they were tiger like. Sharp looking claws were on the ends of his fingers.

"You are the crew of the large ship that has come in, are you not?" He asked in perfect English.

Optimus looked at him before nodding as he bent down to one knee to be more level with the alien being. "Yes, we are. What can I do for you, friend?" He asked in greeting.

The alien shook his head and pointed off to the left side towards a large corridor. "Nothing for me, sir. But I can point you in the right direction. Word has come to us that you are searching for Captain Lockdown. I believe you can find some of his crew in the Bar center, the Nue-Tral Bar. They can take you to the prestigious captain." He stated before he turned and walked off before any one of them could ask any more questions. He seemed to be in a hurry to get away from them, as if he didn't want to be near them.

A little dumbfounded, Optimus watched him go before he stood up and looked right over at Knockout. "You were right, Knockout. Lockdown knows we are coming. If he didn't, we wouldn't have been greeted like that." He stated before starting to walk.

Everyone walked down the corridor, finding more stands set up. Several merchants were trying to sell or trade with them but the Cybertronians and the humans ignored them.

"I know about the Nue-Tral Bar." Ironhide revealed as they walked. "We got to be careful in there. There is usually a very rough crowd in there. Constant fights and all. We better be really careful there. Especially the humans."

Everyone just nodded.

It wasn't long before they reached the bar. Large steel doors were blocking the entrance to go inside but by the looks of it, they would slide open when approached. The name of the bar was across the top of the door in bright neon lights.

Seeing it, everyone frowned curiously, Ironhide especially. But they walked right up to the door, which slid open.

And the entire group froze in shock alarm.

"H-hey! Wait a minute! I don't remember it being like this!" Ironhide suddenly exclaimed in alarm when he and everyone was pretty much blasted by energetic exciting music.

Inside the Nue-Tral bar, it was not like how Ironhide had described whatsoever. Hornpipes were playing enthusiastically and some alien beings were laughing, joking with each other or drinking and eating. Some were actually dancing around to the energetic music booming all around the room. This was not a place where anyone was too rough and vicious like everyone was made out to believe.

It was actually an amazing sight.

"Wow." Sam and Trent breathed at the same time as they looked around from Optimus' shoulder.

Sideswipe nodded, his optics bright as he took everything in. "Wow is right. Now I really wish I could find Sunriser fast. Because she'd love this." He said brightly as he followed his leader inside.

Walking into the excited fray, everyone couldn't help but look around in amazement. They couldn't believe how happy and cheerful this so called pirate bar was. Everyone, Cybertronians and other alien beings, were having a good time, enjoying their selves. They looked like they didn't have a care in the universe at all.

"What the frag? I don't get it." Ironhide muttered looking around with a frown. "This place is supposed to be..."

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping, aftpipe!"

The big black mech jumped and looked down, as did everyone and were startled to find a human woman standing right at his peds. She was a young woman, probably 25 years old or so. She had a round but pretty face with dark shades of color. It wasn't quite makeup but it was some kind of coloring. She was tall and slender but quite curved in all of the right places. Her hair was dark, almost completely obsidian black, pulled into two pony tails hanging down around her neck. She wore what looked like tight black leather pants and a black leather vest.

She was glaring fiercely up at Ironhide with icy blue eyes, her fists balled up tightly and hanging down at her sides. And did she looked pissed.

"Uh...sorry. I didn't see you there." Ironhide said sheepishly.

The girl glared harder at him. "Obviously. Start watching where you're walking, pitspawn." She growled, alarming and angering Ironhide. And before he could even squawk in protest and anger, she turned and marched away.

Ironhide looked entirely hilarious as he stood dumbfounded. He almost missed Sideswipe and Knockout snickering off to the side, both amused by how he just had been told off by a human. They stopped really fast when the Weapons Specialist shot them a deadly look.

Trent, however, was staring hard after the woman, his face twisted in confusion. He felt as if he knew that human like he had known the other woman. Both of them seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Still he was thinking the very same thing as Sam but it was his friend who voiced it.

"Hey, Optimus. Why are there humans here? I thought only the Quintessons had humans. So how are there any here? And why don't any of the pirates look interested...?" Sam was asking.

Optimus was shaking his head, wondering the same thing. He could only speculate of how or why there were humans on the space port.

But before Sam could even finish asking what he was, it was Sideswipe who interrupted by yelping in surprise. "Hey! Is that who I think it is?!" He asked completely surprised.

Everyone's eyes and optics snapped to the silver mech before following where he was looking and the Autobots froze.

Amongst all of the dancing, almost in the very center of it all was a Cybertronian, a mech. He was almost the same size as Bumblebee and was no doubt a Praxian like him and Prowl. He had door wings hanging high behind his back. He was colored mostly silver with red checkers across his chassis and blue down his sides. He had a long red and yellow chevron on his helm between sparkling blue sapphire optics, which was full of mischievousness as he danced with a group of femmes of different alien races. He was definitely some kind of ladiesmech because he was flirting with them as he danced with them. All of them were practically dancing western style, swinging around in circles one way and then spinning around the other way.

"Yeah! That's how you do it, ladies!" The mech cheered with a young, clear voice, laughing as he danced.

Either way, the Cybertronians of the team stared in surprise to the young mech until Ironhide growled in irritation. "That little...! I thought he went missing! Perceptor said that he got lost and the Wreckers had to go looking for him! And here he is! In a fragging bar, playing with femmes! Typical thing for him to do! Slacker!" He growled out.

Optimus, however, chuckled, shaking his head. He looked relieved to see the young mech. "Smokescreen." He laughed.

"Who is he? An Autobot?" Epps asked, grinning as he watched the cheerful mech keep dancing.

Prowl, much like Ironhide, was scowling in disapproval. He was obviously not amused. "Smokescreen is a front liner like Sideswipe is. And yes, an Autobot." He stated.

Sideswipe, surprisingly to the three humans, scowled, shaking his head. "Tch. Smokes isn't like me. Yeah, he can be fun having around but he is so annoying! Always going off about destiny of being great! He actually kept sprouting out that he was going to be a Prime some day! He is obsessed over being just like Optimus!" He then grimaced when the Prime cleared his vocoder, sounding amused. "Eh! Not that is a bad thing! He just takes it over board!"

"Looks like he is going to be coming this way in a moment." Knockout spoke out, not looking any more amused as Ironhide and Prowl. He did not look too happy to see the young mech either.

Everyone looked to see that Smokescreen was being spun around quickly by the femmes, who were laughing and giggling while spinning him around too quickly for him to keep up. And then let go of him to send him flying across the bar until he crashed into a few of the patrons.

And landed right at Starscream's feet.

Laughing, Smokescreen picked himself up, looking at the femmes. "Hey! That was cheating! You're not supposed to toss me..." he was saying as he turned on his knee guards to push himself to his peds. He, however, froze when he found himself looking right at the Seeker's legs before looking up into those un-amused red optics. "Huh?!"

"Having a little too much fun, Autobot?" Starscream asked dryly, his wings spread high and wide.

Smokescreen's optics flashed furiously and he was on his peds in an instant. "Starscream!" He growled, his arms lashing out and spinning into cannons, which caught everyone's attention in the bar.

The music screeched to a halt and everyone was looking to watch the fight that may break out.

"Son of a glitch! What're you doing here, slagger?!" Smokescreen growled, looking only at the Seeker, ready to fight if he had to. He was looking eager to do it too.

"Stand down, Smokescreen. Starscream is with us." Optimus spoke up, now stepping forward with amusement.

Smokescreen froze at the sound of the Prime's voice and looked at him, only to squeak as his optics grew wide and bright. He looked more like a kid who was seeing Christmas for the first time. He even grinned and was no doubt holding his vents as he gazed at Optimus like his very first present. "Optimus Prime! You're Optimus Prime!" He said brightly.

"Yeah, you little slagger! What're you doing here, playing around?!" Ironhide growled, folding his arms.

Smokescreen flinched as if he had been lashed out at. He looked over at the Weapons Specialist, who as glaring furiously. "Ir-Ironhide?! You're here too?" He asked uneasily.

"Yes, I am and so is Jazz! What are you doing, Smokescreen, playing around at a bar?!" Ironhide growled, glaring at him. "We got word you got lost on the way to Earth! The Wreckers are looking for you!"

Smokescreen grimaced before looking at a large Cybertronian that walked up, smirking around at the Autobots and Decepticons.

He was a really big dark silver and blue mech with burning red optics. The sight of him made the Decepticons stiffen in surprise. "These bots bothering ya, Smoke?" He asked gruffly, not seeming to even notice he was being gawked at.

"Bre-Breakdown?!" Knockout stammered out in alarm.

The large mech looked over at Knockout before he lightened up and grinned. "Well, if it isn't Knockout. The vainest mech I ever met, who always bugged me about buffing his armor out when he was scuffed up." He stated.

Knockout scowled at him but then decided to ignore that. He just looked his old partner over, frowning. "Where have you been? Like Jr Prime Wannabe here," He motioned to Smokescreen who glared at him. "You were supposed to come to Earth and join me." He stated.

Both Smokescreen and Breakdown glanced at one another, grimacing before the large mech motioned to a table in the far corner. "It's kind of a long story. Let us tell you all over there." He motioned to a large many armed alien, who resembled a humanoid octopus that was serving up drinks. "Barkeep! Several Energon cubes over here!" He called over.

The Barkeep looked up at him before nodding and began getting the order together.

"Before we tell you our story, what's yours?" Breakdown asked as everyone sat down together at the table. Sam, Trent and Epps sat in much smaller chairs on the table. "Why are you with Optimus Prime and the Autobots, Knockout? And who's the femme? Never seen her before." He added looking over Nightbird over appreciatively.

Nightbird and Starscream both glared at him. "The name is Nightbird. And if you don't keep your eyes to yourself, I will take them for earrings." She growled viciously.

Breakdown stared at her for a moment before grinning and whistling. "Damn. I definitely like you." He said brightly.

Starscream glared harder at him before placing a servo over Nightbird's when she started to stand up. "Breakdown, shut up. She is my sparkmate. Get your own." He growled.

Breakdown stopped laughing and stared at the Seeker with surprise. Then he looked at Knockout as if asking him if the Seeker was serious. He received a nod from the red and silver medic. "Wha...Starscream has a mate now? What the frag have I missed?" He asked flabbergasted.

"The entire war between Autobots and Decepticons." Ironhide answered dismissively.

So to make a very long story short, Optimus sent a data burst to Smokescreen and Breakdown, filling them in with everything that happened on Earth. Unicron's uprising with Megatron becoming Galvatron, the fight with the Department. Everything. Even the Quintessons attacking and taking their loved ones.

By the end of it, Breakdown and Smokescreen were staring with surprise, yet in the younger's case, disappointment. "Aw, mech. So that means I missed the whole thing. I was hoping to kick some serious aft." He groaned before wincing when all of the Decepticons, including Breakdown, glared at him.

"Never mind that, Smoke." Sideswipe said frowning. "Now it's your turn. What are you doing here and with a Decepticon like Breakdown? You friends?"

Immediately, both Autobot and Decepticon gave each other disgusted looks and scooted away from each other. "No!" Both groaned.

"Pit no. I am definitely not friends with him." Smokescreen remarked dryly before he shrugged, looking more docile. "But we're not enemies either." He looked back at Optimus. "You see, sir, I was coming to Earth. But I got jumped. By Quintessons." He stated and everyone stiffened. He nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I know. Alarming. I was taking a different route than the Wreckers. Bulkhead told me not to but..." he cut off grimacing.

"Let me guess, you didn't listen, did you?" Prowl asked dryly.

Smokescreen slumped, door wings and all. "Yeah." He said grumpily. "I was goofing off. I was rounding this watery planet and bam." He slammed a fist into his other hand, making a loud clunk that made the three humans jump. "Next thing I knew, I was hit by a stunner. I offlined and when I woke up, I was in some prison block. Bunch of those five faced freaks had a whole bunch of other life forms. Cybertronians, like us. Different others. Breakdown was one of them." He motioned to the big guy next to him.

Breakdown nodded grumpily. "Yeah, they got me too. I was around the Asteroid belt when they hit me. Did the same thing they did to the kid." He said nodding to Smokescreen. "We were on some Quintesson slave ship, heading back to their planet, Quintessa. I overheard one of the Quintessons say Smokescreen and I were going to be sent to some Arena for entertainment. They were going to use us as gladiators for their games on Quintessa."

"What happened?" Starscream asked now rushed, completely enthralled. "On the ship you were on, were there sparklings?!"

Everyone stiffened at his question but Breakdown shook his head, looking apologetic. "No. Your sparklings weren't on the ship we were on. Nor were these...Dinobots or the femmes you told us about. If they were taken by the same Slaver that took us, it was well after we were off the ship. We were only on the ship for a week before we were bought by somebot else."

"Bought? By who?" Optimus asked frowning.

Breakdown opened his mouth to say but someone else interrupted.

"By me." Someone said coolly.

At the sound of that voice, everyone turned sharply to see a short red Cybertronian with one gleaming red optic. He had the purple insignia of the Decepticons on his chassis but it was scratched out. He was well known though by the Cybertronians because all of them sneered in disgust.

"What are you two doing?!" The mech snapped, his fists on his thin waist. "You were supposed to be back at the shop a megaclick ago!"

Breakdown growled at him, ignoring the growls from the others. "We don't answer to you, Swindle!" He snapped back, now standing up, facing him. "You might've bought us from the slaver. But HE told you to! So frag off!"

The former Decepticon glared at him with his one optic, completely ignoring the looks he was getting. "HE sent me to find you two. So I suggest you get moving!" He then looked over at the Cybertronians and drew back as if surprised. "Huh? So that's who you were chattering up with. Autobots and...Starscream?" He asked now completely thrown off.

Starscream glared at him. "Swindle." He said coldly.

Swindle looked around at everyone but stopped his one optic onto Knockout and he sneered. "Well, well, if it isn't Knockout. It's been a long time since I have seen you last. I know someone who would be very glad to know you're here." He said slyly.

Knockout grimaced, cringing away. "Lockdown is here, isn't he?" He asked nervously.

Swindle chuckled darkly but bobbed his helm. "Yes, he is. And he would love a word with you, Knockout. Seems like you slagged off the wrong mech. He was about to come look for you." He said before looking at Optimus when he stood up. "Optimus Prime, surprising you are in the company of Decepticons. And not just any Decepticon company. The Second in Command of..."

"No, I am now the Commanding Officer of the Decepticons." Starscream growled before standing up with everyone else. "And if you know where we can find Lockdown, take us to him. Because we are looking for him."

Swindle sneered at him shaking his helm. "He doesn't see anyone without an appointment." He stated.

Starscream glared harder but then smirked over at Ironhide, who understood. The Autobot Weapons Specialist whirled his arms until they were cannons, pointing them at Swindle, who cringed. "Then make one for us, Swindle, or would you like to say hello to my favorite weapons?" He asked darkly.

Optimus held up a hand, frowning at his Weapons Specialist. "Ironhide, calm down." He looked at Swindle. "Please, Swindle. We really need to speak to Lockdown. If you know..." he was saying.

"And I said he doesn't see anyone without an appointment." Swindle said rudely.

Smokescreen, however, raised his hand, grinning. "I know where he is! I can take you!" He sad brightly, willing to do anything to help Optimus Prime. Even Breakdown was nodding with a smile. He noticed everyone looking at him curiously and the young mech smiled with a shrug. "Who do you think actually bought us from the Quintessons and could actually get away with it without getting into trouble with them? Lockdown pretty much rescued us from them. Come on!" He said motioning to them to follow.

"He is not going to like this, Smokescreen!" Swindle snapped angrily.

Breakdown snorted as he took the lead with Smokescreen. "Yeah he will, Swindle. Like you said, the Boss wants to talk to Knockout. You just want them to buy the information from you." He stated.

Swindle slumped, looking moody. "I would have given them a special deal too." He drawled out sourly.

"Shut up." Ironhide remarked as he roughly shoved the red mech to the side and followed the group pausing to pick up the three humans and place them on his shoulder.

Knockout, however, was very hesitant in following. He looked like he would love to do otherwise. "Well I think I will go back to...ACK!" He yelped when Starscream grabbed a hold of him and dragged him after. "Come on! You're really not going to make me...?"

"Yes." The Seeker said bluntly.

As everyone walked, Swindle included, Breakdown gave the team a warning look. "When we get to the shop, whatever you do, don't touch anything. And be warned, Lockdown isn't in the best of moods right now." He warned them.

"When isn't he?" Starscream asked skeptically.

Breakdown grinned, shrugging. "Yeah that's true. But he is in a really bad mood. A deal just went sour and he is fragged off like a nest full of stingbots that had just been shaken up by some snot nosed punk just for the fun of it." He told them.

Optimus frowned looking at Smokescreen, who looked quite passive about the whole thing. "So...you work with Lockdown now? You are a space pirate?" He asked curiously.

Smokescreen glanced at him, grimaced somewhat shamefully but nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck joints. "You could say that. Lockdown saved me from a life of slavery, sir. I kind of...owe him. And when it comes to debts, he collects in different ways. He wanted me a part of his crew so...I didn't have much of choice. It was either join his crew or stay as a slave for the Quints. I kind of took the more positive solution." He said shamefully.

Optimus smiled softly, patting Smokescreen's shoulder plates. "I am actually glad you did, Smoke. We need Lockdown's help and since you are one of his crew mates, you can help us convince him." He said softly.

The young mech grimaced as he looked up at him but shrugged. "I can try but he might not listen. He is going to be really hard to convince doing anything. I just hope you have something he might want. He is a really hard mech to get along with or make deals with." He told him.

"Oh, don't worry. I think we have something he may want." Ironhide chuckled darkly as he glanced over at Knockout.

"Why do you have to look at me when you say that?!" Knockout whined, cringing away.

After walking through a few corridors and past some rough looking crowds, they approached a large shop with the words, Death's Wish scrawled across the top.

"Cheerful name." Prowl said dryly as he optic'd the name. "Why did he have to go with that?"

Breakdown shrugged. "Who knows, really. I guess he wanted the shop's name to match his ship's name." He said uninterested.

"What is the name of the ship?" Trent asked but he only received a glance from the large mech.

Walking up to the shop, the whole group entered the slide away doors and entered. The shop was semi darkened with dim lights shining. A few shelves full of weapons and devices were out on display as well as several maps in so many different languages. Some of them looked like star maps and such.

A large table was sitting off to the side, which was where tools were sitting as well as what looked like a custom made cannon.

There was door way off to the back but no one could see inside the room. The sound of clicking metal was coming from inside it so someone was in there.

Swindle pushed past everyone, ignoring some of the growls he got. He just pointed seriously at them to stand in the middle of the shop. "Don't touch anything. Especially you." He said looking at Knockout, who was looking quite nervous as he gazed at the door.

Walking over to the door, the red mech popped his head in. "Hey, you have visitors." He stated.

"I'm busy." Came a growling gruff voice with a slight deep south accent. The voice made Knockout flinch and start backing away towards the door of the shop. But Starscream and Nightbird grabbed his arms and held him into place.

Swindle, however, chuckled. "One of them is Knockout." He said in a singsong tone.

It suddenly went dead quiet before the screech of metal sounded in the room. It sounded like a metal chair being shoved back across the metal floor. Heavy thuds began to sound from within the room, coming closer to the door.

Every one of the Cybertronians and the three humans tensed up when they heard the familiar clicks and whirls of a Cybertronian arm twisting and shifting into a cannon or a weapon.

A second later, the first thing everyone saw come out of the room was a heated cannon and a lethal curved hook that looked ready to start swing to slice and dice someone, more than likely a red and silver former Decepticon named Knockout.

The second thing they saw was a very rough, vicious looking Cybertronian that Trent instantly recognized.

Lockdown was exactly how Trent saw him in his vision. He was very talk, somewhat bulky shouldered but thin around the waist and lower half. His entire helm was smooth white metal with black tribal markings crisscrossing all over with slit red optics, which immediately glared right at a terrified looking Knockout. His chassis was acid green and his lower half was obsidian black with a few spots of gold He was not a nice looking fellow at all. He looked mean and vicious and it had Sam, Trent, and Epps cringing back behind Ironhide's head to avoid those cruel looking optics from glaring at them. Even some of the Cybertronians, mostly the Autobots, cringed away from him.

Knockout was almost a puddle of uneasy liquid metal as he was the object of the mech's complete attention. He even started rattling from terror, his ruby optics wide as he gazed back at Lockdown.

Glaring only at the red and silver medic, Lockdown leaned against the door frame, tapping the heated cannon against his leg. "Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't take this," he held up his hook up threateningly. "And take those fragging optics outta your head, Knockout?" He growled viciously.

Knockout cringed lower before holding up his right arm and prying the phase shifter off, holding it up. "Be-because I brought back this." He managed to squeak out.

Lockdown didn't even glance at it but pointed his hook at Knockout. "That don't mean slag to me. I was planning on coming after you sooner or later to get it back. And show you what happens when you steal from me. You steal from me, you pay up." He growled out. "Painfully!"

Knockout squeaked, stepping back and rattling harder in fear.

Optimus finally cleared his vocoder to get Lockdown's attention, who snapped his optics towards him. "Lockdown, I am Optim..." The Prime was saying.

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Lockdown interrupted roughly before shrugging and shoving off the door frame and twisting his cannons away. He looked all of the team over before his optics paused on a scowling Prowl, who was standing in the far back. "Prowl."

Prowl narrowed his optics but nodded and kept quiet. He didn't have any intention of sharing words with his former partner. Not for any reason.

Lockdown finally tore his optics away from Prowl and looked at Starscream. He raised an optic ridge then shook his head. "I admit, it's surprising to see you lot together without biting each other's heads off." He said gruffly. "You must be the lot I heard that was looking for me." He added as he walked over to a machine in the wall and activated it. It was an energon converter.

Optimus nodded as he stepped closer. "Yes, indeed. We have come from a small planet called Earth to find you, Lockdown. We need your help..." he was saying.

However, Lockdown interrupted again but raising his one good hand to halt him. "Don't talk about why you are here until my Seconds arrive. I don't talk any deals without them." He said without even looking at Optimus.

Everyone gaped at him, not believing his attitude towards their leader.

"Seconds?" Prowl finally spoke, skeptically, breaking his silence.

Lockdown made an amused sound as he kept his back to all of them, consuming his energon without a care in the world. "My partners. We take any deals, we do it together." He sad dismissively.

Starscream scoffed, folding his arms. "Since when did you have partners? I thought you usually worked alone." He said darkly.

Lockdown sent him quite the stink optic but smirked nonetheless. "Things change. You don't talk about why you were looking for me until they get here." He said gruffly.

"Who are your partners?" Ironhide asked, just as gruff as Lockdown, not amused that he had interrupted his old friend like that.

Lockdown only smirked as he looked past everyone towards the door, which had slid open just before Ironhide had asked. "Them." He merely said nodding at someone.

Everyone turned and stared in surprise as two very familiar human women walked right in, both side by side. It was the platinum blonde haired woman from the ship yard and the black haired woman from the bar. The blonde looked interested and curious about the visitors while the dark haired one merely glanced at them in disinterest, pausing to glare at Ironhide, remembering him from almost stepping on her.

"Hey, LD. We're back." The dark haired woman said as she looked at Lockdown and waved a greeting. She practically lead the other right past everyone right up to Lockdown.

Lockdown nodded as he lowered his hook for the two women, who grabbed a hold of it and he lifted them both right up to his shoulder plates. "Girls, meet our possible new business clients. Mechs, Lady," he nodded to Nightbird, who nodded her approval to his respect to her. "My Seconds in Command of my crew, Isabella and Florence Jackson." He stated.

The Autobots and Decepticons and three humans stilled in alarm. Those were names they knew. They all knew they had heard them before. From one late Aaron Jackson, Director of the former dreaded Department. These two...they were Doctor Aaron Jackson's long missing daughters.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey, everyone. Hope you enjoyed this update and I am hoping to see all of your reviews soon about what you think of how I have Lockdown written. If you haven't guessed, which some of you have, I am using Lockdown from Transformers Animated. I really enjoyed his hard aft personality from the show and so I decided to make Lockdown more like that one. How'd I do?

Also, one of you guys pointed out a serious mistake that I did in the last chapter and I want to greatly want to thank my reader, **Moonpiper** for pointing it out. I went back and fixed the problem, so that should be more better than it had been. If anyone else does see a mistake, don't hesitate to point it out. I am usually really good with my English and creative writing skills. The problem is with any mistakes that are made is with my stupid computer. I write what it's suppose to be and my computer likes to go change it to something else that don't make much sense or say something else. -_-* I honestly do not like my computer and it continuously likes to make my life a living pit by messing up my work. Stupid auto correct program.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter update. Can't wait to see what you all think of Lockdown. I will have the next chapter up soon enough. I'm already half way through it and it should be up in a couple of days or by next week.

Enjoy!

Best Wishes to you all,

Serin Darkwolf


	4. Chapter Four Convincing Lockdown

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

_Convincing Lockdown_

* * *

_**Songs used:**_

_**Davy Jones-POTC soundtrack**_

* * *

"Jackson?!" Epps was the one who broke the very long silence. "Wait! Aaron Jackson's girls?!"

Now it was the girls' turn to look surprised as he asked that. They looked almost dumbfounded while Lockdown merely frowned curiously. It was like they had been slapped for no reason. But after a moment, the dark hired sister, Isabella frowned as if she didn't believe it. You know our father?" She asked skeptically.

Optimus blinked out of his surprise and smiled faintly at the two. "We knew him. Aaron Jackson was not exactly our friend. But we were acquainted with him for a short time." He now frowned, looking sorry he had to tell the girls what became of their father. "I am afraid I have to tell you that he has passed away. He..." he was saying.

The girls again looked surprised, though the blonde, Florence looked more despaired than her sister did. But after a second, Isabella raised her eyebrows at Optimus. "He's dead?" She interrupted Optimus.

Optimus paused but then nodded. "He has passed on to another life. So, yes he is." He said solemnly.

Everyone expected the girls to break down in grief but it stunned them to watch Isabella give a short harsh laugh, nodding. "Good." She practically barked and everyone but Lockdown and her sister stared at her in surprise. The dark haired sister just shook her head, looking quite bitter but amused. "If you knew my father, then you probably knew what he was into. Being Cybertronians, you know about the Quintessons, right?" She didn't even wait for everyone to nod and she laughed harshly again. "That son of a glitch that we called father once sold us to them as slaves. He got rid of Flo and me for his own selfish greed. So I am glad he is dead. That aftpipe deserved to die."

There was a long uneasy silence. No one expected this but they possibly should have. They had found out about these girls from Aaron Jackson, himself. Before he had passed on through the Otherworld, he had asked Optimus to find his daughters from the Quintessons and save them from the life that he admitted to subjected to doing.

But it didn't occur to the Cybertronians and three human men that they would find the girls with Lockdown of all mechs. The question of how and why was there but...they knew they should have expected some hard feelings for the man who was supposed to protect them from dangers like the Quintessons.

Before anyone could ask any more questions on the matter, Lockdown swiveled away from them and walked over to the counter with the customized cannon and plopped down on a chair no one noticed. He began working on the cannon. "So, what brings the honorable Prime of the Autobots and the treacherous Second in Command of the Decepticons to my door?" He asked uninterested.

Starscream scowled, his arms folded across his chassis. "I am now Leader, Lockdown. Megatron is gone. So that makes me in charge now." He hissed in annoyance.

Lockdown snorted, sparing a glance up at him. "What, you finally kill him like you were always screeching about?" He asked sarcastically.

Starscream growled but Optimus gently placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He sent a reassuring ping to the Seeker before looking over at Lockdown. "The war is finally over. Many things happened on the planet of Earth and now all Cybertronians are as one. I can send you the entire information like I did with Breakdown and Smokescreen." He said, preparing to do so.

"I don't really care either way, Prime." Lockdown said not looking up at him but pausing in his work as the twin sisters carefully climbed down his arm to get to the table. "Just tell me what you want so I can get back to work."

Optimus and everyone frowned at the bounty hunter's rudeness but then the Prime slowly nodded. He figured it was time to get right down to business. "We need your help, Lockdown. A lot of things happened on Earth that caused the end of the war. It included facing Unicron, the Cybertronian God of Death and Destruction." He paused when Lockdown sharply looked up at him, as did the girls. He knew he now had their full attention. "We also had recent contact with the Quintessons. They attacked our base while we were dealing with Unicron, alongside with our creator, Primus. The first creator helped us defeat Unicron and in the end, they sought out to fix the relationship between them and became one as it was told in legend. The Quintessons, however, took a handful of our closest friends and our sparklings."

Lockdown now looked very interested as he put down a tool he had been using. He leaned back in the chair and swung his heavy peds up onto the table, making himself comfortable. "I changed my processor, Prime. Send me that information." He said bluntly.

The Autobot Leader nodded, satisfied he had Lockdown's interest and did what was requested.

For a very long moment, everyone watched the bounty hunter as his optics flickered and danced a little as if he was reading. He was no doubt going over all of the details and they were sure he had come to the surprise about the sparklings because he paused to glance up at Optimus, then to Starscream and then to Ironhide. He even looked right at Nightbird, looking curious.

But after a long moment, Lockdown finally turned his full attention to Optimus, tilting his head. "You want me to help you find the Quintessons." He said as if stating the fact.

Optimus nodded solemnly, barely noticing how tense the two sisters had gone. They were whispering to one another, as if discussing the matter their selves. "Yes. According to Knockout and Starscream, you are probably the only one who can help us. During your...travels, you must have come across their planet. So you must know where they are. We need your help to find Quintessa so we can rescue my children, Sideswipe's sparkmate who could spark his own sparkling at any time, one of our precious human friends and our new Autobots, the Dinobots." He then looked to Knockout, nodding him forward, who nodded nervously and moved forward to put the phase shifter down on the table. "As you only as for payment for your help, we will return the phase shifter to you. Please, Lockdown, we need your help. You are the only one who can help us." He said wearily.

For a long moment, Lockdown gave the Prime a calculating look, rubbing his hook against his chin as if thinking deeply. He then swung his peds down and motioned to Isabella and Florence. "Let me tell you how I met Izzy and Flo." He instead said the unexpected. "The first time I actually had a run in with the Quintessons were about fifteen years ago. I was making a run for some guy from the Vokadian system and some Quintesson ship attacked mine. They overloaded my ship's systems and even mine. When I came to, I as on Quintessa, in line for the gladiator arena they have.

"They wanted me to fight their gladiators to the death and I refused. Took some good beatings and being put together to get me in line. I went up against many warriors from different worlds, killing every single one of them. And one of the entertainment matches they made me do, they wanted me to squash humans like energon perps." Lockdown said stonily. "I will admit it. I did do it. I did it to survive. But these girls, they were there, a part of the entertainment. The Primus damned Quintessons wanted me to squash these two. How old were you two again, Iz?" He asked without looking at the dark haired sister.

Izzy Jackson, who was standing impatiently beside her sister, replied in a stony dead way. "Ten. Flo and I were ten years old. A year after we were taken by those bastards because of our bastard father selling us to them."

The Autobots and Decepticons grimaced or in Starscream and Nightbird's case, growled, their burning red optics flashing dangerously.

Lockdown nodded, his optics still on Optimus. "I maybe a stone cold killer in many optics, but I do not spill sparklings' blood. No matter who orders it. I took those two and hid them inside my chassis while destroying other humans. The Quintessons never suspected that I did." He said stonily. "These girls have been with me ever since that day. We all escaped Quintessa together, barely by the skin of our dentas." He then stood up swiftly, hand and hook on the table. "Sorry, Prime. Can't help ya. I won't help ya. Not even for a piece of slag phase shifter that was mine anyways. Take it and get going outta my system." He remarked offering his hand to the twin girls.

Optimus sighed, shaking his head. He had gotten the feeling that would have been Lockdown's answer. He had been afraid it was.

"Your system?" Prowl asked dryly, not happy either way.

Lockdown looked at his former partner in a dead panned way before nodding. "My system. I pretty much own the entire Draconus system, which is why all of those pirates that you ran into won't frag with me. I and my crew has worked hard and furious to buy the respect from all of 'em all and one of the results is using all of the respect, all of the credits that came lining up from jobs to buy this entire Alpha Beta Space port. Took some helm cracking too in some dirty work but I made this station better than it used to be. You saw how the Nue-Tral Bar was when you found Smokescreen and Breakdown? It's because of me. That bar is where anyone can relax and anyone who causes trouble on my station, deals with me. I am pretty much the sheriff around here. Anyone who causes trouble in the Draconus system, they are brought to me to deal with. It took a lot of work to get it in all of the space pirates' heads that I won't let any stupid aft fighting cause problems. You won't find a single pirate that will cross me." He said acidly. "As for this whole ordeal, I don't mess with the Quintessons."

Sideswipe was now quivering in rage and pain, glaring at him. "You have to help us! Didn't you hear what Optimus said...!"

"Yes, I did and no I fragging don't!" Lockdown snapped right back shooting him a dangerous look. "I just told you, I don't mess with the Quintessons. I do not need to give them a fragging reason to come after me and my girls! Now if that is all you wanted from me, I am sorry to deny your request. That is one job I won't take. So if we are done here, get the frag out." He said coldly as he turned with the sisters to make his way back to the back of his shop.

Optimus again sighed and turned, motioning to everyone to leave. He didn't see any other way but to listen.

However, Nightbird quickly stepped forward, looking almost panicky. She quickly opened a compartment at her waist to pull out a picture frame. "Wait!" She said hurriedly as she stepped towards Lockdown.

Lockdown growled a warning turning back to glare at her. He, however, paused when she held up the picture frame nearly up to his face so he could see its contents.

It was a picture of Starscream, Cole Keller before she became Cybertronian and their adopted sparkling, Slipstream. Cole was sitting against Starscream's chassis, holding her little Seekerlet close and all of them looked happy and loving at each other.

"This is Slipstream, mine and Starscream's little girl." Nightbird said her vocoder quivering with heavy emotion. "The Quintessons have kidnapped her and we want her back. Please." She pretty much begged, something she almost never did. "I want my little girl back." She motioned to Optimus and Ironhide, who looked as miserable as she did then to Sideswipe, whose head was hanging low in grief. They were all in a sorry state because of Lockdown's refusal to help. "Optimus wants his children back. Ironhide wants his sons. Sideswipe's sparkmate, the love of his life, his other half of his soul, Sunriser is going to spark a sparkling any time. She needs him. He needs her. Sam," she quickly pointed at Sam. "The human, Mikaela is the love of his life. None of us will survive without our children and our friends. Please, Lockdown. Help us. You are the only one who can!"

Lockdown was quiet for a very long moment as he studied the picture of the three. He stared hard at it before finally looking at her energon filled optics then over to the others. They all looked miserable. Even that sorry excuse for a mech, Knockout.

After a long moment, the bounty hunter sighed, shaking his head. "I am sorry. But I can't help you." He said deeply. His optics flickered to Izzy and Flo, who were looking very sympathetic for all of them. "I made a promise to these girls that they would never have to face those bastards again. I help you by chasing after those five facers, I am breaking that promise to protecting them. I am sorry. But you're on your own."

Nightbird slumped in misery and defeat, energon spilling from her optics. She just stared at him, with her hope lost. She flinched a little when Starscream came up behind her and gently took her hand, pulling her back away from Lockdown.

Optimus sighed a third time, nodding in understanding. "Thank you for at least seeing us, Lockdown. Listening to us. We understand your reason and we will not trouble you again. We leave you in peace." He said wearily and defeated. He motioned to everyone to start leaving.

Sideswipe whimpered but turned to start walking, pausing to allow Prowl of all mechs, to put an arm around his shoulder and try and comfort him. The Autobot SIC paused to glance over at his former partner, his blue optics full of anger and disappointment. "You never change." He merely murmured before taking Sideswipe outside of the shop.

Knockout and The Prime had paused to look over at Smokescreen and Breakdown, who were standing off to the side, looking at the entire group with concern and severe apology.

"Take care of yourself, Smokescreen. I hope one day, we will meet again under better circumstances." Optimus said softly smiling at the youngster before he turned and walked out with the red medic, who had murmured a similar thing to his old friend.

Lockdown watched them go, his optics very hard in thought. He had shared a glance with the girls, who looked back at him with questioning looks. They looked sad by what they had heard from that group. They looked indifferent about the whole thing, even concerned for the group that just barely left the shop.

"Peh! Fools!" Swindle laughed harshly as he made his way towards Lockdown, ignoring the growls from Breakdown and Smokescreen as they shot him a dark look. "They think they are going to face the Quintessons and live? Idiots, incompetent foolish beings. They are going to die before even reaching Quintessa. The Quintessons will find out about them and they will be fed to the Sharkicons. Good rid, I say. Thinking they can come in here, demanding our help from us to face the Quintessons..." And he continued on ranting.

Lockdown ignored him but stared directly at the girls on his shoulder. It was almost like they were silently talking to one another. Both girls looked up at him for a very long time before their faces hardened in resolve and they nodded to Lockdown. Only then did the bounty hunter's optics hardened back and he nodded back, as if agreeing with them.

"What are we going to do, Optimus? Lockdown was our only hope of finding the sparklings and the others." Ironhide asked miserably as he walked beside his oldest friend.

Optimus shook his head, looking down at the ground as he walked. He was sorely disappointed that Lockdown denied their request for his help. He was going to hate telling Elita about it. She was going to be spark broken. Their hope had been on Lockdown. But he did understand why the bounty hunter refused to help them face the Quintessons. He had two humans to protect himself. And if he went racing off with the Prime and all of his friends and allies to bring a possible war down on the vicious beings, Optimus could not blame him for wanting to refuse. It was to protect two human girls who had seen too much devastation in their lives, way too early for it in their lives. "We will have to search the entire Alpha Beta Space port for someone who might be able to help. If Lockdown won't help, then we have to find someone who will." He said quietly, hiding his pain as best as he could.

Prowl scowled, not amused. He hadn't wanted Lockdown's help in the beginning but he had hoped deep down that he would. "Lockdown is selfish. We don't need him." He said quietly.

"The problem with that, Prowl, is yes. We do." Starscream said as he held his crying mate close to him as they walked.

"Let's just go find someone else, guys. Maybe there is someone on the port that can..." Epps was saying from Ironhide's shoulder.

"Wait." Someone suddenly said sharply from behind them.

Everyone immediately halted and turned in surprise to see Lockdown striding out of his shop with the girls on his shoulders, looking determined. Smokescreen and Breakdown were behind him as well as a horrified looking Swindle.

The space pirate marched right up to Optimus, hos optics hard but determined. He looked right up into the slightly taller mech's blue gaze before he jerked his head towards a corridor. "Come with me." Was all he said in his gruff way before walking on.

Everyone, surprised, just looked at one another, completely taken back.

"ARE YOU INSANE, LOCKDOWN?!" Swindle was shouting as he practically ran after the bounty hunter towards the ship yard. Everyone was behind them, waking quickly to keep up with Lockdown's swift strides, still looking puzzled but happier than before. "YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO HELP THEM?!"

"Yes." Came Lockdown's hard answer without even looking at the whiny Ex-Decepticon.

Swindle shook his head, looking frantic. He threw his servos into the air, shaking them wildly. "WHY?! AFTER ALL YOU JUST SAID! THE QUINTESSONS ARE GOING TO FIND OUT, LOCKDOWN! THEY WILL COME AFTER YOU! WHAT THEN...!" He was exclaiming.

Lockdown finally came to a speedy halt nearly making Swindle walk right into him. He ignored the loud protest as he turned a fierce glare onto the red former Decepticon smuggler. "One, you mean us, Swindle. Don't forget who saved you in that stellar storm." He growled. "You are coming with us and if you argue with me again, I will give you to Breakdown so he can do what he is best at. Break you." He then shook his head, shooting the group behind him a glance. "As for second, I have a reason why I am helping them. None that concerns you! Now contact the ship and tell Derezz to start preparing." He growled viciously.

Swindle squeaked but nodded. He knew better than to argue with Lockdown. He quickly opened a link to said ship while everyone was hurrying after the bounty hunter as he sped walked down the long tubed corridor.

"Lockdown!" Optimus quickly said as he pulled up beside the mech. "What made you change your processor?"

Lockdown didn't even look at him as he glared forward. "My business." He said sharply as he kept walking. "Here is the thing and you better listen up very carefully. That means you too, Kid." He added shooting Prowl a look, who glared at him. "While you are on my ship, I am in charge. I give you an order, you follow it. No questions asked. You do what I say, when I say it. Do not start any fights on my ship, you get along with my crew, and you do not shoot at my crew just because they piss you off." He shot Ironhide that look this time.

"Wait...your ship?" Optimus asked surprised. "We already have a ship. The Ark..."

Lockdown shook his head as he gave the Prime a sharp look. "Won't get you to Quintessa!" He said sharply. "The Ark will be noticed immediately once you pass through the Quintessons' space field. They will know you are coming for them the minute you fly in their territory. We go in on my ship or you don't go in at all." He then turned sharply and started walking again, forcing everyone to quickly follow. "A few more things, you want to get close to Quintessa, you are a part of my crew. It's either that, or you are slaves to be sold to the Quintessons." He added.

That nearly made everyone stop in alarm.

"What?!" Prowl demanded harshly.

Again, Lockdown halted and swung around to face the startled group. "What was your plan when arriving at Quintessa? Going in, guns a blazing? Shooting the whole dark planet up, hoping to get lucky and win? Sorry but that plan is the stupidest plan ever. The Quintessons are a powerful ruthless race. They have weapons that will be shot at you and you melt into nothing but a puddle of rust and liquid metal. They will destroy your sparks and even then Primus can't bring you back. Your kids, your lovers your team mates are slaves to them now. You want to get close to your precious ones, you go undercover as slaves. It won't be pretty but hey. You willing to do anything to save your kids and lovers and friends?" He asked bluntly giving each and every one of them a stern look.

For a moment, no one knew what to say. But it was sideswipe who spoke first, nodding. "I will do anything to save Sunriser and my sparkling." He said, in determination.

Optimus nodded firmly as did as Starscream, Nightbird and Ironhide. "We all will." The Prime said proudly.

Nodding in some satisfaction, Lockdown turned sharply and started walking away again. The others had no choice but to follow. "Good. Now about your ship, you can bring it with us until we reach the Daark System but it does not go any further than outside. It does, the Quintessons will be alerted immediately." He went on. "My ship is big enough for your entire crew you have here though. Your best bet is to just leave the Ark here, stationed at the port. No worries on anyone breaking in it because if I put my sign on the ship, no one will frag with it."

"The Ark is one of the best ships ever built, Lockdown. I am sure we won't have any trouble." Optimus said frowning.

Lockdown ignored that remark but Izzy Jackson huffed in amusement. "Has it ever been in an electric stellar storm?" She asked slyly, her arms folded. She shrugged when everyone looked at her. "Our ship is the fastest, toughest ship in this galaxy. It will last a lot longer than yours will. If you want us to help you, you have to trust us. We know what we are talking about." She said before looking forward.

"Gentlemechs, Lady," Lockdown said as they entered one of the ship lots. "Welcome to my ship. Death's Head."

Everyone looked forward and froze to see the ship before them.

Lockdown's ship, Death's head was not as big as the Ark but it sure was close. It was massive in size, very much like the Decepticons' ship, Nemesis had been. It even looked somewhat similar to what it had looked like. It was a large black machine with nightmarish features. Sharp looking spikes seemed to be all over the hull with cannons and a few turrets on the sides. On the side in Cybertronian was the name, Death's Head.

All around the ship, loading supplies and crates up in the ramp were a few of the Cybertronians that the team had seen before. There were few other alien beings but not as many as the Cybertronians.

"This is your ship?" Optimus asked.

Lockdown nodded as he lead them towards the Death's Head, looking fondly at it. "Yup. This is my baby. I stole her from the Quintessons when I escaped with the girls. She saved our afts by getting us away from Quintessa. Had her ever since." He said before looking over at a pair of Cybertronians, who snapped to attention when they saw him. "Where's Derezz?"

One of the mechs pointed towards the ramp. "He's checking the shipment orders, Captain, sir. He's kind of irritated. Swindle," he shot the said red mech a look. "Called ahead and said we were leaving sooner than planned."

Lockdown nodded sharply. "And he did. We are leaving sooner than planned. I want my baby ready to fly in 12 orns." He said now making his way towards the ramp. He motioned to the Autobots and Decepticons to follow after him, which they quickly did. "One more thing, and this is one very serious rule. You try and shoot at my Third, and I am booting you out into space." He warned the team.

Everyone frowned as they stared at his back.

"Why would we shoot at your Third?" Ironhide asked suspiciously as they rounded the back of the large ship. And he suddenly froze like everyone else when they saw IT.

"Derezz!" Lockdown called, ignoring the question as he looked at the floating mass of metal that was counting crates with four long spiked appendages. "Swindle talked to you right?"

The face that was facing them lit up to life while the furthest one away dimmed, powering down so the being could turn its attention onto Lockdown. The creature's lit face was narrow and thin and looked more like carved metal. It was colored dark steel gray and gold with gleaming silver colored optics that trained directly onto Lockdown.

"Lockdown, I really wish you would have given me a sooner update on what was about to happen. We are still waiting on that shipment of..." a deep gruff voice spoke from the mass of metal.

Lockdown shook his head, slicing his hand through the air. "Frag them. Call Ry'cor and tell him we can't take the shipment. In fact, we are cancelling most of the shipment plans. We have something more important to do." He said gruffly.

"WHAT THE FRAG?! THAT'S A QUINTESSON!" Ironhide suddenly exclaimed, his cannons whirling to life while the others tensed up in alarm, staring at the Quintesson with unease and alarm.


	5. Chapter Five An Unwelcome Ally

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**~Chapter Five~**

_An Unwelcome Ally_

* * *

"What the frag did I just tell you?!" Lockdown snapped as he reached over and slapped Ironhide's cannon downward so it wasn't trained on his third in command any more. He ignored the startled looks that everyone gave him, only glared at Ironhide. "I just said don't try to shoot my third in command!"

Again, everyone looked startled between Lockdown and the Quintesson, who hadn't reacted at all but watched everyone. He didn't seem to have very many expressions with his five faces.

"Bu-but that's a Quintesson!" Ironhide stammered, still quite startled.

Lockdown glared harder at him before shaking his head. "I am fully aware of what Derezz is. But he is a part of my crew and if you threaten him again, you deal with me." He growled.

"Bu-but he..." It was Sideswipe who stammered.

But Optimus was the one who interrupted this time. He placed a hand on Sideswipe's shoulder, looking right at Lockdown. "We apologize, Lockdown. We will not attempt to harm any of your crew. But we are curious about your third in command. We have never met a Quintesson who was pleasant." He said, sending everyone in his team a warning look.

Lockdown continued to glare before stepping back away from Ironhide. He glanced behind himself at the Quintesson. "Derezz, come down here and introduce yourself." He ordered his vocoder still hard.

The Quintesson hesitated before hovering down the ramp, peering around at everyone curiously. "Hello. I am Derezz, Captain Lockdown's third in command." He spoke, his voice very deep.

Optimus, hesitating himself, smiled faintly. "Hello, Derezz. I am Optimus Prime. We apologize for what just happened. We're just not..." he paused when the Quintesson shook his whole frame.

"Do not apologize. I understand your reaction towards me. I am fully aware that my kind have never been pleasant to anyone. Especially Cybertronians." The Quintesson said, waving one appendage in dismissal.

"So what are you, an exception?" Starscream asked skeptically and he received a look from Optimus and Lockdown.

The Quintesson, Derezz, however, chuckled as if amused. "Yes, I suppose I am." He answered almost just as smartly s Starscream had.

Lockdown folded his arms as he looked around at everyone. "Derezz is an outcast. He was banished from Quintessa because he tried standing up for Izzy and Flo when they were forced into the Quintesson arena. He doesn't like what his kind is doing. Never did. When I took the girls from Quintessa, he came with. He isn't like the other Quintessons." He stated before looking at Derezz. "Like I said before, Dee. The plan has changed. We're not doing any shipments. We have something else."

Derezz looked over at him and everyone was sure he frowned. They just couldn't be sure because he didn't have the same expression functions as the Cybertronians did. "I do not understand, Lockdown. What is more important than our shipments. There are deadlines we have to meet." He said sounding confused.

Lockdown motioned to the group of Autobots and Decepticons. "They hired us to take them to Quintessa." He let out the big news.

There was a dead silence as Derezz's whole frame swirled around to face him, the silver colored optics bright with surprise. "We are returning to Quintessa? May I inquire why?" He asked, sounding startled.

Lockdown shook his head, folding his arms again. "We're going to have a ship meeting about it before we leave. It'll be better if I don't have to repeat myself. Let's just say," he paused looking over at Optimus, meeting his optics. "It's pretty serious. Something I don't even like. I want you to have the crew unload the shipments and have them returned to the clients. Tell 'em we will refund the credits they already gave us. I want Death ready in," he paused checking his chronometer again then looked back at Derezz. "Eleven orns. As soon as we have the shipments off Death, we need to collaborate with this lot and take in some of their supplies. They have more humans than them with them. And they're not used to the usual space food that Izzy and Flo are."

Slowly, the Quintesson hovered back but dipped his entire frame as if nodding. "All right. The crew won't like it but I will have them unload the storage bays again." He told him before his optics flickered and his whole frame vibrating.

Just by glancing around, everyone watched all of the mechs working around the Death's Head stiffen before visibly groaning and slumping. The crew obviously got the message. They merely glanced over at Lockdown, who was watching them sternly and they nodded their acknowledgement and got to work to doing as they were ordered.

Derezz looked back at Lockdown, shifting a little. "I will ready the ship, Lockdown. But you do know my perspective on returning to Quintessa. I hope whatever we are going there is worth it. You know how the hive is like." He stated.

Lockdown nodded as he shared a glance with Optimus. "For them, it is. For us...I am not so sure." He murmured. "Get your crew, Prime. Leave your ship here. It will be better that way. I am going to speak to the dock master here and let him know your ship is off limits to everyone. Anyone who violates that order will deal with me." He told him before he offered his hand to the girls still sitting on his shoulder. "Izzy, Flo, why don't you go with them? We don't want anyone unpleasant messing with our new clients."

Izzy and Flo nodded as they climbed onto his hand and held on as he lowered them to the ground. They both stood side by side, looking up at the Autobots and Decepticons. "Well? You going to lead the way or what?" The dark twin asked.

Optimus nodded as he looked at the others, giving them the affirmation to start going back to the ship. He wouldn't openly say it that he didn't like the idea of leaving the ship behind but if Lockdown told them to and they wanted his help, it was probably for the best. "Let's go back to the ship and prepare, everyone." He told all of them.

One by one, the team turned and started to head to the docking bay where the Ark waited.

Optimus paused as he looked down at the girls, who were already walking with the group. "Would you like me to carry you? It may be more efficient and will save time." He said now offering them his hand.

Both girls looked at him, the darker twin looking suspicious and not so friendly but the other nodded with a cheerful smile. "Thank you, Optimus Prime. That is very kind of you." Flo finally spoke for the first time as she wandered over and carefully climbed into his hand.

"Flo!" Izzy scowled.

Flo rolled her eyes and looked back at her sister. "Oh, come on, Iz. It might be fun! I know Lockdown and the crew are the only ones we let carry us but it will save us time. Besides, Lockdown does seem to trust these guys. Otherwise he would have argued with us about going on this mission." She said impatiently.

Izzy crinkled her nose before shrugging and following after her twin.

Optimus carefully lift them up and started walking with his team towards the ship lot where the Ark was docked. "So, you convinced Lockdown to help us." He said softly as he looked down at the girls.

Both girls sat in his hand, looking up at him. It was Flow who nodded as she smiled up at the Prime. "Yes. Lockdown really only listens to Izzy and me. He doesn't listen very well with others unless they are paying him to." She told him. "We...well...we have a very strong bond with him. He's like our creator. He rescued us from the Quintessons when we needed it."

Optimus smiled. "I am glad to hear that. I have heard little of Lockdown. I always did picture him to be...different." he stated.

Izzy snorted as she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them close. "What, an aftpipe? A hard aft? A ruthless mech who cares mostly about weapon upgrades and credits?" She laughed a little and nodded. "He is. Believe me, he isn't easy to get along with. But for us..." she shrugged. "We have been together for about fifteen years now. He's taking care of us, protecting us. In return, we help him."

Prowl, who had been walking next to Optimus, looked over at her, staring. "But he is a criminal. He is selfish and..." he was saying bluntly.

Izzy sent him a dry look, not amused by his words. "Prowl, right?" She interrupted him and when he nodded, she shook her head. "He told us all about you. He told us what he did to you. Yeah, you're right. He is a criminal. He is selfish and can be greedy. But you don't know a single thing about him. He regrets what he did, all right? He didn't want to do all of those things, really. But you have to do what you got to do to survive." She scowled when Prowl frowned darkly and looked away. She knew he was still harboring some strong negative feelings for Lockdown. "Just for the record, Prowlers, he had nothing bad to say about you at all. So don't insult him in front of us."

Now Prowl looked at her in surprise. He didn't know what to say after that.

Arriving at the Ark, everyone saw Sentinel and Jazz waiting to greet them. Rodimus and Arcee were further back, watching everything going on around the docks. But when the team approached them, they looked over.

"OP! How'd it go?" Jazz asked cheerfully before his optics brightened to see the two humans sitting on his hand. "Hey! Who's those pretty ladies?" He asked sending them both a wink, though he was mostly looking at Flo.

Optimus smiled as he motioned to the girls. "This is Isabella and Florence Jackson. They are the human crew mates among Lockdown's crew. Izzy, Flo, this is my Third in Command, Jazz. Sentinel Prime. Rodimus Prime and Arcee." He introduced them.

Izzy nodded as she stood, taking on a tough girl sort of look while Flo smiled shyly at everyone. Surprisingly to Jazz the most. She looked him over with shy interest. "S'up?" The darker twin said in greeting.

Jazz, Sentinel, Rodimus and Arcee blinked in surprise at the girls' names before the silver saboteur grinned. "You mean, Jackson's girls? Department Doctor Doom's daughters? The ones he asked us to rescue from the Quintessons?" He asked brightly. "How'd you find them?"

"They are Lockdown's human wards, Jazz." Optimus told him smiling.

Izzy and Flo looked up in surprise though. "What do you mean our father asked you to rescue us?" The dark twin asked.

Optimus looked down at her, still smiling. "Your father was planning on saving you from the Quintessons. He was...trying to build an army using Cybertronian technology to do so. He may have done some wrong things in his life. But his intentions were somewhat pure. He wanted you back safely." He told them softly.

Both girls looked stunned but thoughtful about what they just heard. They honestly couldn't believe that.

Sentinel, however, scoffed, folding his arms. "Human wards? That no good criminal has human wards? Peh. I don't believe it." He ground out in disbelief.

Now, Izzy and Flo frowned as they shot him a dark, cold look. "Hey, shut the frag up! That CRIMINAL agreed to help you find your missing people, so show a little more gratitude!" Izzy snapped.

Sentinel blinked in surprise while the other three brightened. The older Prime, however, then growled. "Why you...!" He growled, now leaning forward, looking angry.

Optimus immediately held up a hand, blocking him from the girls. "Sentinel!" He chastised, sternly. "Show a little more respect."

"So Lockdown is here and has agreed to help us?" Jazz asked cheerfully deciding to divert he situation. "Sweet! Where's the old scoundrel, anyhow? Wha's the plan, bossbot?"

Optimus looked around at his four friends and nodded. "We will be leaving the Ark here. Lockdown has agreed to help us but under his conditions. We are taking his ship, Death's Head to Quintessa so we can rescue our loved ones. We won't leave the Ark unguarded, however. I think the best plan is to leave Mirage and Blaster, as well as Wheeljack and the Vehicons to continue watching over it. I also want Blitzwing to stay as well as one of Barricade's mechs. In case if something happens, we may need them to bring the Ark." He stated.

Sentinel did not too happy with that plan, however. He looked wanted to argue but Optimus gave him a warning look and pinged him not to.

Jazz, Rodimus and Arcee nodded in agreement, though did look surprised at the news. "Okay. Guess that works. Want me to lay it all down for 'em all?" The Third asked.

Optimus nodded as he looked grateful to Jazz for keeping it calm. He knew that he had questions. "Yes, Jazz and thank you. Though I do want to speak to everyone before we go join Lockdown. There is something that everyone must know about his crew." He said, knowing this tib bit of info wasn't going to sit well with them if they didn't know.

He really did not want to suddenly be surprised to learn that Lockdown's third was a Quintesson. He didn't need anyone to start shooting when they saw Derezz.

Jazz nodded as his blue visor flickered, already beginning the transmission. "Okay, I'll have everyone in the cockpit waiting for you then." He reassured them.

Optimus, again, looked grateful towards Jazz. He then turned and looked over to where his three human friends were sitting. "Arcee, Sam, Trent and Robert, why don't you take Izzy and Flo aboard the Ark and start introducing them to everyone. We will meet in the cockpit in ten minutes." He told them, mostly looking at Epps.

Epps nodded slowly, getting the message that Optimus was trying to tell them. He understood that there was something he wanted to tell the other two Primes without the girls to overhear. "Okay, ya got it." He said before stepping onto Ironhide's hand with Sam and Trent.

Together, Ironhide and Optimus carefully set the humans down and watched them go towards the Ark.

Once they were gone, Optimus looked at the others. "We should probably start getting our supplies together and moved to Lockdown's ship. The sooner the better." He stated.

Everyone nodded and started to head towards the Ark to just that. The only one who didn't go was Prowl and Jazz. They stayed right there with the Primes.

"Optimus, what's going on?" Jazz asked, now serious. He had known something was up when the Prime told them the plan.

Optimus vented softly before looked firmly at the other two Primes. "What I am about to tell you is what I was going to tell everyone before we go join Lockdown. But I think it's best letting you know now." He paused as everyone went into serious mode. "Lockdown's third in command is a Quintesson."

The three who didn't know stiffened and looked at him in shock, or in case Sentinel's case, shocked and enraged. "What?!" All three yelped.

"That dirty, no good, Decep...!" Sentinel started exclaiming.

Optimus looked at him sharply and held up a hand. "Sentinel, watch your words. It's not as bad as you..." he was saying.

Sentinel shook his head as his optics flashed. "Not that bad, Optimus?! Lockdown has one of those vile, ruthless five facers as a part of his crew?! This cannot be tolerated! He must be working for them!"

Optimus shook his head, frowning at him. "And yet he isn't. We spoke to him, Sentinel. He is actually different from the ones we have encountered. I believe he can help us." He stated.

"A fragging Quin..." Sentinel started raging.

But Jazz gently knocked against his helm to shut him up. He looked just as serious as the others did about this. "Are you sure about that, Op? What if he isn't?" He asked firmly.

Prowl was the one who shook his head, is arms folded. "This one is different, Jazz. Just by standing near him, my battle computer didn't pick up any hostility from him. He spoke calmly and didn't seem anything like the other Quintessons." He added his opinion.

"In deed." Optimus said, getting everyone's attention again. "His name is Derezz and he is Lockdown's third. If we want their help, we have to abide by it."

Sentinel growled shaking his head. "Abide by it? Optimus, those things are what we are going to face. To get your sparklings back. And you are saying we have to work with it? This is ridiculous!" He ranted again.

Optimus frowned at him sternly. "Do you not recall what Primacron said before we left?" He received startled confused looks from everyone around him. "He said we need to keep an open spark because we were going to make an unwelcome ally. I believe that ally is Derezz. A Quintesson ally." He slowly nodded when optics widened in surprise. "I think this is an opportunity, everyone. A Quintesson ally is what we can use. If we can make an ally out of, surely there is more we can make. Derezz is a Quintesson. Who will know more about the Quintessons than a Quintesson, himself?"

For a long a moment, all were silent as they took it into consideration. They understood his point and had to agree. It didn't mean they liked it.

Rodimus finally sighed and nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing, Optimus." He said gravely. "A lot of the others are not going to like this at all."

The others nodded in agreement. They knew that that the others wouldn't like it either. The Quintessons did lot to them that couldn't be forgiven. It was a wonder how anyone was going to accept this...new ally. It was going to be really hard on a few others to accept a Quintesson ally. Mostly everyone who lost a loved one to them. It must have been working Nightbird's wires to be working with a Quintesson when their kind had murdered her father. It was going to be hard on Max and Fig too after what the Department did because of them.

Who knew how Soundwave was going to take it due to having a mind battle with them before when he tried to find out the secrets that had been in Aaron Jackson's mind.

Optimus knew that too. He knew that the others were not going to easily accept the Quintesson. He just hoped things would turn out though. He meant what he had said before. To have a Quintesson ally was a really big thing. There might be a chance that others were like him. If there were, maybe they could find peace with the race. That was pushing a lot of hope, however.

After a while, the Primes and the two highest ranking officers made their way into the Ark's cockpit, where everyone was waiting. They were conversing with Izzy and Flo, all fascinated by learning who they were.

Once the higher ranked officers arrived, everyone went quiet. Ironhide pinged Optimus to let him know that none of the team who went aboard the Alpha Beta told them what happened and what was going to happen. They had all figured out that it was best to let Optimus do that part.

"So, Lockdown agreed to help, huh?" Barricade asked, folding his arms and allowing Roulette to lean against him.

Optimus nodded as he looked over at the black and white before looking around at everyone else. "Yes. We found Lockdown and he has agreed to help us. It was not easy to convince him but we have Isabella and Florence Jackson to thank for that." He motioned to the two girls, who greeted everyone with a wave. The Prime quirked a smile under his battle mask when he saw the shy look that Flo was sending to a certain silver saboteur of his and his Third grinned back and winked at her, full aware of it. That was interesting and was only to possibly grow more. "They are Lockdown's Second In Command, both of them. And apparently the only ones he will truly listen to. Without them, we would be trying to find some other way of reaching Quintessa."

A few of the other Cybertronians and humans smiled over at the girls, nodding or openly applauding their gratitude for the twin girls.

"Further note on the matter," Optimus spoke up again. "We will be going to Quintessa on Lockdown's ship, Death's Head. The Ark will remain here at the Alpha Beta Space Port." He paused to look at Steve, who had stiffened. "Steve, the Ark will be under your command in the time being. I will be leaving a small handful of Autobots and Decepticons here. We do not want to trouble Lockdown or his crew with too many of ours." Again he paused. This was the hard part. "Which is why I am about to ask all of you to not react too negative to what I am about to say."

Nearly everyone was frowning in confusion but interest now. Elita, however, stiffened as she read the bond between herself and her mate. She knew, Optimus knew.

But to drop the bomb to the others...

"While we are on board Lockdown's ship, no one is to cause problems for his crew. Especially his Third in Command." Optimus said very sternly.

"Are we really going to work with that thing?" Sideswipe suddenly blurted out bitterly, making everyone frown in confusion at him. While Izzy and Flo frowned darkly, not amused that he insulted their Third.

But before they could say anything, Optimus cut in, looking sternly at the front liner. "Yes, Sideswipe. We will be working with Derezz. Like it or not, he is one of Lockdown's crew and we will respect his wishes not to give Derezz a hard time. Anyone who does not abide by that can stay behind on the Ark." He pressed firmly.

"Bu-but...!" Sideswipe was saying angry but uneasily.

"Sides, don't. Please don't. I know how important this mission is for you." Optimus spoke up again wearily. "Remember what is at stake. The Quintesson is not a threat until he becomes one."

Now, everyone stiffened, horror and shock now on their faces at the news. None of them could believe what he had just said.

"What Quintesson?!" It was Ratchet who demanded.

Optimus sighed softly before looking firmly at everyone. He knew this wasn't going to bode well with everyone. But he didn't see any other way of dealing with it all. "Lockdown's third. He is a Quintesson." He delivered the news.

There was a stunned silence as everyone took in the information before there was an explosion of shouts and protests.

"A Quintesson?! Seriously?!"

"We can't work with a Quintesson! They're the reason why we had to come out here in the first place!"

"Optimus! Is he a threat?!"

"We should deactivate him before he does us!"

"Where is that five faced freak?! I am going to rip him a new aftpipe!"

"Enough!" It was Prowl who snapped the order, ending all of the shouting. He gave each and every single Autobot and Decepticon a warning look as they went quiet. "Like it or not, he is a part of Lockdown's crew! If we want to reach Quintessa, we need to do as asked of us!"

This almost brought another round of protests but it was Optimus who held up his hand to keep the silence, who also looked stern. "Everyone, please. I know this isn't easy for all of us. Especially for those whose sparklings and sparkmate was taken by the Quintessons." He pressed firmly, making everyone wince in guilt. "Or whose father was killed by them." A few gazes flickered over to Nightbird, who hung her head, optics dim in sorrow at the reminder. "Everyone, I don't like the Quintessons any more than you do. But we need to do what it takes to get our loved ones and comrades back. Even if it means to work alongside the only one who doesn't condone what his own race is doing. Now, I have already spoken to the Quintesson, Derezz. As far as I can see, he is nothing like the ones we have encountered. He is polite and well-mannered and seems friendly."

"He is." Flo piped up suddenly before turning bright red when all looked at her. She ducked her head shyly as she looked apologetic to Optimus. But seeing an encouraging look on his face, she went on. "Derezz is...nice. He never yells at anyone."

Izzy snorted smugly and with humor. "Except Lockdown when he's being a stubborn aft." She remarked.

Her words made a few Decepticons snicker as they knew what she meant. And surprisingly to few who noticed, Prowl smirked. They stared at him until noticed and he returned to his stoic, emotionless look he always used.

Optimus nodded before looking around again, pausing to see his Third grinning as he watching the blonde haired girl with interest. Again, he couldn't help but think things were going to get interesting on Lockdown's ship. "Everyone, I don't know the story between Lockdown and the Quintesson but they seem to trust each other. And they are our only hope to getting Sunriser, the Dinobots and the sparklings back. I am going to ask you to bear with me. Now if you don't feel comfortable with being on the same ship as Derezz, then you may stay here on the Ark if you wish. I won't hold you ill if you do. It is your choice. But I am going. I want my children and our friends back. Speak now if you want to stay, otherwise, we need to get our supplies together and go join Lockdown's crew on his ship." He stated firmly.

There was a long silence as everyone watched him. A lot of them looked apprehensive about the news of the Quintesson but...no one wanted to be left behind. They wanted to pitch in as best as possible.

After a long moment of silence, the Prime nodded his approval. "Then let's get moving. I will have a team stay on the Ark with the Vehicons but they will be on standby, waiting for a call for backup of its needed. Let us be out the door in ten to fifteen minutes. The sooner we move, the better." He gave the order before sending the list of those staying and those going.

As everyone was making their way out of the cockpit, Izzy cleared her throat loudly to get Optimus' attention. She placed her hands on her waist, looking up at him having to crane her head back to do so. "Nice speech, Prime. There is a couple of things I need to go do before we leave. Mind loaning me one of your guys to go do it? It'll be faster that way. We will meet back at our ship when I get done." She stated.

Slowly Optimus nodded before looking around the room until his optics fell onto his Second. He knew Prowl wouldn't appreciate it but he wanted him to do it. If there was a chance that they could learn more about the situation with Lockdown and his crew, Prowl would probably be the best bet. He was very observive and wouldn't miss much.

"Prowl," Optimus called over, getting the black, white and dark purple Autobot's attention. "Would you mind going with Izzy Jackson on her errands?" He then sent a silent transmission to his Second. 'And if you can, ask her for information about Lockdown and his crew. The more information we can get on them, the more we can understand them.'

Prowl didn't look too happy but he nodded. He walked over and offered Izzy his hand for a lift up. "Where are we to go?" He asked dryly.

Izzy raised an eyebrow at him as she stepped up but smirked anyway. "Don't sound so enthusiastic, Prowlers. One would think you are so excited to be in my presence because you like me." She said almost dramatically.

Prowl stiffened and sputtered over her words, completely taken back as he walked out with her.

Several who had been watching them go chuckled or just out right laughed. They knew that girl was going to be a handful to have around. Jazz grinned as he watched his best friend go before looking down at Optimus. "You know, Ops. If we can get Lockers to agree allowing it, we should let those two work together. It'll be hilarious to watch her make him glitch out now and then." He then winced when he heard Ratchet growl darkly at the very thought.

"It'll be okay." Flo perked up from where she stood, trying to reassure the lime green medic. "Izzy is really excited. She'll tease him and probably make him mad a little but she is harmless. Lockdown has told us all about him before, their past and all. Ever since, Izzy kind of wanted to meet Prowl. She said she'd see how may buttons she could push without him blowing up."

Optimus chuckled. "She is always like that?" He asked in amusement.

Flo nodded smiling back. "Yeah, she is. She has more ball bearings than most of the crew does and can be pretty wild. But she means well. I think she and Prowl might get along as long as he tries not to say too many bad things about Lockdown. While we are close with him, she is closer. She is just like him sometimes but it's okay." She stated with a shrug.

Jazz chuckled before swooping down on one knee guard, grinning at her. "So, Flo, want me to show ya 'round? I'd like to know more about it. And you." He added giving her a wink.

Flo's cheeks flushed but she smiled. "Are you always like that?" She asked.

"Don't encourage him." Ratchet said dryly as he shook his head. "He has a big helm as it is."

Jazz pouted but shrugged, not denying it whatsoever.


	6. Chapter Six It All Begins

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**~Chapter Six~**

_It All Begins  
_

* * *

_**Songs Used: **_

_**Solace-Audiomachine  
**_

_**Hope and Glory-Audiomachine**_

* * *

The sounds were nearly unbearable to listen to and it was almost maddening. It couldn't be helped when they started crying again.

"Shhh. It'll be okay, little ones." Sunriser said as she rocked Beta and Slipstream in her arms. She knew how they felt. She was just as terrified as they were with the situation they were now facing. She glanced over to Mikaela, who was rocking Triggerload and trying to calm Omega as he bawled, curled tightly against her side. She then looked over to her friend, Swoop who was gently petting Sizzle on the helm and cooing softly to him to calm him.

It had been a week now since they arrived in their new prison and already hope seemed very dim. Things were already turning into hell for them and Sunriser already felt as if she was going to go crazy being in this place. The things that these psychotic five facers had already done to her and her friends...she felt as if she was going to snap if Sideswipe, Optimus and the others didn't find them soon.

Already had she been roughly dragged to a nightmarish like lab to be poked and prodded and scanned, mostly it being her middle where her sparkling was kept. She would end up screaming at them in anger and fear because she knew they were too interested in her and Sides' baby. It was not a comforting thought to imagine that was mostly why they wanted her, other than the fact that she was also half human.

Many times, the Quintessons demanded her to transform down to her human form so they could examine her. But...when she refused, they would threaten the sparklings. They didn't threaten hers, thankfully. But she still couldn't let them threaten the others.

So she miserably complied, hoping that they wouldn't try and harm her sparkling.

Luckily, they seemed to want it alive and unharmed so the most they did was run scans on her. They never did do anything else that may jeopardize the unsparked youth. They didn't even seem to be too serious about harming the Prime twins or the young Seekerlet or the two grounder mechs.

The Dinobots, on the other hand, was a different matter.

Many times they had been forced to the labs, which never ended well. The Quintessons learned very quickly that they couldn't exactly drag the Dinobots by physical force. The first time they tried, one of them ended up smashed against a wall in pieces because of Grimlock.

The only way they became cooperative was the same way the Quintessons forced Sunriser to cooperate. They threatened the sparklings and Sunriser. It almost didn't work because the Dinobots snapped into offensive but after one of the Quintessons pointed what looked like a laser right at one of the sparklings, they finally began to cooperate.

And they almost started regretting it when the experiments began.

Sunriser wasn't sure what was happening to them when they were taken away but she knew it wasn't pleasant. The Dinobots came back to their cells exhausted, cranky and weakened. She was sure they were being tortured though. Grimlock was always the most angriest when he came back. It took a lot for even her to calm him down.

Nonetheless, it had been almost three weeks since being on this dark wretched planet. And the whole lot wanted nothing more than to go home.

"How are they doing?" A deep rumbling voice spoke up from the large cell near theirs.

Sunriser started and looked over, while the Dinobots growled looking over at the owner of the voice. They were not too fond of their neighbor prisoner but Sunriser didn't have any problem with him. He was a little intimidating because of his size but...he seemed...nice.

Much like the Cybertronians, he was a mechanical being. But he wasn't exactly Cybertronian. But he was something very similar.

His name was Grimwing and he claimed to be something called a Predacon.

Much like the Dinobots, he looked like animalistic. He seemed to have the head of a mechanical eagle but the rest of his body frame looked more dragon like. He was a dark steel blue color with burning yellow optics, other than that the sharp beak was a violent red color. His wings were also like the wings of an eagle, with blade like feathers on apparatus appendages. He, honestly, looked like a vicious beast but his personality told Sunriser otherwise. He was a rather calm and collected being.

Sunriser remembered the very first day she and her friends and the sparklings met Grimwing. And at first it had terrified her, Mikaela and the sparklings while putting the Dinobots on high alert.

It had been two days after arriving on this planet that was Quintessa. She and the others had been frightened as it was after their first examinations by the five facers. And even that hadn't been pleasant.

Everything had been mostly quiet other than quiet sobs of the sparklings and strange noises from so many others in this hellish prison they had been forced into.

It was suddenly broken when there had been a loud crash that made so many startled and frightened cries rise up. Sunriser, Mikaela, the sparklings and the Dinobots jumped and flinched at the sound of metallic crashes and thuds as well a deafening roar that echoed in the whole prison. They looked just in time to see six brutish mechs stumbling in, holding large, thick energon stasis lock rods and trying to hold on. The energon loops were around the neck and legs of the largest animalistic being they had ever see. It was almost the same size as Grimlock but slightly bigger.

Never in Sunriser's life did she think she would ever see a metallic dragon before. But there it was.

The mechs and the brutish dragon were followed by the Quintessons, whose all five pairs of eyes were glowing. It was a sign that they were using their telepathic powers on the being but even then, they seemed to be struggling.

The dragon, Grimwing was snarling and roaring at all of them, snapping his eagle like beak at them. He was dripping energon and oil as if he had been in a nasty fight and it wouldn't be too long the new arrivals would have learned that he had.

Sunriser, Mikaela and the Dinobots learned later from Grimwing, himself, that he was used as a Gladiator beast for the Quintessons' entertainment. He was used as a beast for poor Cybertronians, humans and other alien beings to fight against and try and destroy. But they never seemed to succeed. They were all killed by him.

Either way, Grimwing had been shoved into the largest cell close to the new arrivals, where he was imprisoned. He had snapped his beak and slashed at the energy walls with no success to breaking free.

And then he roared out, "Primus forsaken scum! You cannot hold me forever! I am Predacon! The strongest beings to ever live! I will rip you to pieces when I am freed!"

After that, after ten megaclicks of trying to calm down, the large dragon like being noticed the whimpers and sobs of the femmes and the sparklings and he looked to see them staring at him in fear. He seemed surprised at first before completely calming down ad apologizing to them for his terrible behavior.

Sunriser and Mikaela began speaking to him after that, learning his name and what he was as well as where he was from. They were very surprised to learn that they had been creations made by the Quintessons, their selves, many, many eons ago. They were suppose to be weapons of mass destruction and once had been. But after an eon of serving as mindless beasts, one Predacon rose up against the Quintessons, gaining great intelligence and the mind of his own.

Grimwing told the femmes that had been the great leader of the Predacons, who chose his own name at the time. He was the oldest but strongest Predacon to ever have existed and his name had been Predaking.

It was told by Grimwing that Predaking was also a dragon like beast, massive in size and very powerful. He explained to them that Predaking raised up against the Quintessons, leading all of his kind against them in a travesty war before escaping from Quintessa to a faraway organic planet they discovered and the name was too hard to pronounce as it was.

There, a whole race of Predacons lived and survived with Predaking as their leader and Governor. He made the rules and laws and it had been working out for a long time. But there was something that Grimwing wasn't saying though. He didn't particular look too convinced of himself that all of the rules had been right or wrong for his world or his people.

Then questions had been asked about the new arrivals. Grimwing had wanted to know about them.

So, Sunriser, with no reason to lie, told him their story. She told them who they were, what they were, where they were from and why they were here.

Grimwing did not take that very lightly.

Sunriser smiled faintly at the large dragon bot and nodded. "They will be okay, Grimwing. Thank you for your concern. We just want to go home." She said miserably as she rubbed her middle absentmindedly.

The Predacon's yellow optics dimmed for a second then burned with determination. He looked directly at Sunriser, bobbing his eagle like head. "When my kind comes for me, I will swear to take you back to Earth, my young friend. I will see to your freedom." He swore.

Sunriser and Mikaela both smiled faintly at him. They weren't so sure of his determination. Especially of how long Grimwing had been on Quintessa. They recalled that he had been there for a long time as it was.

"Thank you, Grimwing. But that won't be too necessary. I really believe that the Autobots and the Decepticons will be coming soon. My mate will be here for me." Sunriser told him softly. "They will free us."

The dragon bot frowned but shook his head. "You cannot possibly believe that your fellow Cybertronians will actually make it here. And if they did, they must fear the Quintessons. They will fail." He stated grimly.

"No, they won't." Sunriser said firmly. This was only one of the arguments she tended to have with the Predacon. He didn't believe in the strength of the Cybertronians or even humans. Problem was, he didn't know the Autobots or the Decepticons. He didn't know Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. She knew they were coming. She could feel it.

"Sunriser, the strength and will of the Quintessons are highly dangerous to underestimate." Grimwing stated frowning. "If your fellow Cybertronians come, they will fail. The Quintessons will over power them. I understand you want hope in them but it must be falsified." He told her.

It was Mikaela who shook her head, looking at him with fire in her blue eyes. "You don't know them, Grimwing. The Autobots and the Decepticons. Optimus, Sideswipe. Starscream, Cole. Sam. They are so much stronger than you think. And they will come for us and win. The Quintessons will go down." She said fiercely.

Sighing and his wings slumped on his back and around his frame, Grimwing didn't look any more convinced. "I do hope you are correct in your assumption then, for your sake." He said quietly before his head jerked.

Sunriser and the Dinobots jerked as well and looked over to see the Quintesson prison guards were approaching with the brutish mechs with them. They were carrying energon electro prods and poles. The four dinosaurs began growing and moving to protect the femmes and the sparklings, who whimpered and moved closer to their guardians.

The Quintesson prison guard narrowed his vicious burning red optics at them before pointing his sharp appendage at Swoop. "Take that one to the pits. We shall test it first." He stated in a dull voice.

Everyone stiffened or started growling. They didn't like the sound of this. Especially when they were trying to take Swoop.

Immediately, Grimlock, Slag and Snarl growled and surrounded their smallest member, protectively, who was cringing back and cowering behind them in fear.

The Quintesson narrowed his optics before pointing to Sunriser. "Give it to us now or we take the Cybertronian femme." He said darkly.

Sunriser's face hardened as she glared at the five facer before standing up, holding her hand up to the Dinobots. "Take me then. But don't touch Swoop. You've done enough to him as it is." She said firmly.

The Dinobots growled protests immediately and even Mikaela was shaking her head. Grimlock swiftly wrapped his tail around Sunriser pulling her back towards him, even with her lightly pulling back in protest. Swoop had stepped forward, resting his hand on her shoulder plates, shaking his head.

"Sunriser no go. Swoop go." The flier said miserably.

Sunriser shook her head, grabbing his arm to stop him. "No, Swoop. Alpha Trion said that I was going to become your Commander and I won't let anyone hurt you guys. If they want to hurt you, they have to go through me." She said firmly.

Again, Swoop shook his head before placing a had onto her middle, indicating her sparkling. "Sunriser protect babybot. Swoop protect Sunriser. Swoop go." He argued.

"Swoop! I said no! I don't want them to hurt you!" Sunriser argued back, desperate to protect her closest Dinobot. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him or anybot.

Swoop smiled faintly as his wings perked up on his back before he lightly pushed her towards Grimlock, who tightened his tail around her, pulling her back until she was trapped in his grip. "Dinobots protect Sunriser. Swoop go." He turned back towards the Quintesson, sighing before moving forward. "Swoop go." He added a little more weakly.

"Swoop! No!" Sunriser cried as she immediately began struggling, trying to be released by Grimlock. She growled in frustration when Slag came up and helped pin her against the large T-Rex's side with his head and horns. And it certainly didn't help when Snarl helped by pressing his whole large bulky side against her legs to keep her from kicking out to escape. "Swoop!"

The brutish mechs with the Quintesson deactivated the energy wall and reached out to seize Swoop while the Quintesson looked too smug for his own good.

And as soon as the energy wall was down, Grimlock struck. Just as planned.

With a loud, feral growl, all Dinobots snapped into action, while Sunriser dropped down into a very low crouch so that Grimlock could snap out his tail like a whip.

The only answer to that was yelps from the brutish mechs as they were batted away like baseballs, slamming into a nearby wall while the Quintessons tensed up in surprise. There was a loud crack as Sunriser struck out next, throwing her energy daggers at the Quintessons and slamming them into the vile five facers' optics.

Cries of alarm and excitement raised up all through the prison chamber as they watched the Dinobots and Sunriser act. Many imprisoned Cybertronians began roaring out to them to release them so they could help. Many humans and alien beings were cheering as the five Autobots rushed the brutish beings and the Quintessons, beginning to attack them while Mikaela was quickly gathering the Sparklings, ushering them to escape the cell.

Sunriser leapt high into the air after rushing out of the cell and came down hard on one of the Quintessons, throwing him to the ground. She glared at him as she stabbed her blade deep into his side before kicking off again to attack another.

"Sunriser!" Grimwing roared as he raised up into his large clawed feet. "Release me! I can help you!" He called to her.

Quickly looking over at him, Sunriser nodded and started forward to his cell when there came a sudden deafening, audio splitting shriek. She cried out, as did all mechanical beings at the assault of the sonic weapon being used on them.

A large Quintesson had showed up, a sonic disc on one of his appendages and looking fierce as ever. He was using the weapon on the Autobots and any who had been shouting until more of the brutish mechs rushed forward, seizing the five who tried starting the riot.

Soon enough, the five technorganics were pinned down with energy prods or stasis lock cuffs.

"Foolish!" The largest Quintesson snarled as he deactivated the sonic weapon and glared down at them.

Panting painfully and weakly, Sunriser glared up at him, struggling to break loose. "You really think we are going to take this quietly?!" She snapped, struggling. "We will keep fighting! We are Autobots! We want to go home!" She snapped. She barely noticed movement off to the side from a cell far down from her own but she paid no mind to it. She just glared at the Quintessons.

The large Quintesson glared down at her before hovering closer. "You have no choice, slave!" He snapped darkly before shooting the brutish mechs dark looks, as well as his fellow Quintessons. "Take them to the Derezziation chamber! Deal with them and then send the wild animalbots to the pit!" He then stiffened, looking around before snarling. "The human! Where are the human and the infant Cybertronians?!"

Everyone looked around to see that Mikaela and the sparklings in deed were missing.

"Come on, guys! Hurry!" Mikaela said as she ran with the sparklings through a dark hall. They were trying to stay as quiet as possible but hurry nonetheless. They needed to find somewhere to escape and hide.

Anywhere!

As it was, she was holding Beta and Omega's hands, while Triggerload was holding onto her back. Slipstream was flying slightly ahead but kept circling back to stay with the group as Sizzle was far ahead.

"Sizzle! Don't go too far!" Mikaela whispered loud enough but not too loud so that no one else would hear.

Sizzle screeched to a halt as he came to a corner before looking around it as if he was a scout. He immediately whipped his head back around and looked fearfully at Mikaela, shaking his head.

Frowning Mikaela slowed down, ushering the twins to do the same. She carefully peered around the corner to see what he had seen only to slump to see a bunch of those brutish mechanical beings were there, searching for something, or someones. She sighed heavily as she leaned against the wall, trying to think of what to do. They were trapped. They couldn't go back the way they had came. It only lead back to the prison they had just came from.

It was then, Slipstream whistled, catching her attention. She was on the ground, right by what looked like a ventilation shaft.

Mikaela gasped before rushing over to it with the sparklings. "This might work, Slip!" She whispered, smiling before releasing the twins and began prying at the vent. It was a small shaft, but big enough for them all to crawl through.

However, the vent refused to budge.

"Come on!" Mikaela hissed as she tugged and pulled as hard as she could. She even placed a foot against the wall and pushed and pulled as hard as she could, trying to pry it loose.

Suddenly, there was a roar behind her and something grabbed her from behind, ripping her and the vent away from the wall.

Mikaela screamed in fear and alarm as she was raised so high into the air. She whipped her head around to see that she was caught by one of the brutes. She knew there was no way to escape now. But...

Jerking around, she looked to see that the sparklings were still, there, looking terrified at what was happening. She knew they had to escape. Even if she didn't. "Run! Run, guys! Just go! Hide!" She screamed at them as she thrashed and kicked to get away from the brute holding her.

Slipstream was the first to react. She nodded sharply before snapping her attention to the nearest younger Sparkling, which happened to be Omega. She immediately snatched his hand and bolted for the vent, whirling at Sizzle, who grabbed both Beta and Triggerload, diving after them.

Swearing in a growling language, one of the other brutes dove after them, his sharp servos banging hard against opening. But he was too late. He couldn't even get his big bulky servo inside the vent.

Mikaela laughed weakly, knowing the sparklings were safe...her eyes snapped wide open when the big brute twisted and shifted his servo until it was a cannon, which he slammed up against the opening of the shaft. "NO!" She screamed in horror.

But the brute ignored her and opened fire right into the vent.

There was a loud boom and explosion within and fire exploded from the opening, causing the brute to leap back.

There was no way the sparklings could have survived that explosion.

Mikaela screamed, tears streaming down her face as she watched in horror as the brute began tearing at the now dented and glowing red vent, to see if he succeeded to destroying the runaways. He peered in before chuckling darkly ad looking at his fellow Sharkticons, nodding. And the human's heart fell in painful sorrow.

The sparklings...all of them were gone.

* * *

When it hit, it had hit hard.

The excruciating pain struck through his back first and then into his spark. He felt like someone had shot him from behind and it burned. He could not stop the startled painful yell as he stumbled from boarding the Death's Head before stumbling and having to catch himself on Sentinel, who caught his fellow Prime before he fell.

A second later, he heard Elita do the same, screaming softly as if she had been shot and he felt her pain as well. They both had felt it.

"Optimus!" He heard Jazz call out as he and the others quickly spun to look at him in alarm.

Optimus could still feel the dull pain in his back and he jerked his head around to see if someone had opened fire onto him but found nothing. "Wh-what...?" He murmured in shock, looking around.

"Optimus! What happened?!" Sentinel demanded, still holding him up.

Optimus looked over at Elita, who looked back with the same pain. It didn't take much for them to understand. They could feel the same dull pain. It was more like an ache but they knew that pain. They could feel it. They knew the signature.

"O-Om-Omega...Beta...they're hurt..." Optimus said weakly, his spark seizing.

Everyone gaped in shock before another set of pained cries followed after and everyone looked to see that it was Ironhide, Chromia, Starscream and Nightbird's turn to nearly collapse. They felt the same pain.

"Anyone...else feel like their fragging back is on fire?!" The Weapons Specialist asked, his vents hitching in pain ad panic.

The other two couples and his spark mate nodded weakly.

"I feel like I have been shot." Nightbird said, her vocoder starting to get emotional. She saw Starscream nod in agreement. "What is that?!"

"It's the bond...we are feeling the bond between our children." Elita spoke up, heavy pain and sorrow in her tone. Energon tears began to fall from hers and the others' optics. "The...they're hurting our sparklings." She added weakly. "They have hurt them. Terribly."

Several growls of anger and shock at the revelation, even from some of the space pirates that was Lockdown's crew. Lockdown, himself, frowned darkly before looking over at Derezz, who met his gaze. They both nodded as if speaking to each other about something then looked back at the Autobots and Decepticons. "We are leaving soon. Get aboard." He paused to look at Flo, frowning. "Where is Izzy and the Autobot, Prowl?" He added, catching some's attention.

Flo shook her head from where she stood next to Jazz. "I don't know. She just said she had a few errands to run before leaving. But...I think it might have something to do with Double..." she was saying.

Lockdown growled loudly, now snapping into action. He immediately stomped down the ship's ramp, looking like a mech on a mission. "Breakdown! You're with me!" He snapped, now not happy. "Everyone else, get on the ship! Derezz, once everyone is on, have Death's engines hot! If Izzy is doing what I think she is doing, we need to have the ship ready to go fast!"

Everyone had stiffened at the tone of his voice, not liking where this was going. Optimus, finally, stabilizing, himself, moved back down the ramp. "Lockdown, what's wrong? Is Prowl in danger? Is your young friend...?" He was asking.

Lockdown growled as he shot him a glance before looking over all of the Prime's crew then nodded to Bumblebee. "Your little scout, there. Stingbee, wasn't it?" He asked disinterestedly.

"Bumblebee." The scout in question and his sparkmate replied in irritation.

Lockdown shrugged, turning away. "Whatever. I heard you are one of the fastest if not the fastest Cybertronian on wheels. You come too. Might need'ya." He said in a gruff.

Bumblebee looked surprised but sent a glance over to Optimus, almost asking him for permission to go with Lockdown.

"Lockdown, what is it? Why do you need...?" Optimus was asking.

"Better take Barricade too, since he's fast." Lockdown growled out, almost ignoring Optimus. And when the Prime huffed, he looked back over to him, irritated. "My girl is picking a fight, that's what she is doing. And she dragged Prowl along." He snapped out.

Optimus and the others stiffened but slowly nodded. They didn't know what was going on but right now, they didn't care. "Bee, Barricade, go with them. Make sure Prowl and Isabella Jackson is safe." The Prime said firmly.

Bumblebee and Barricade both nodded as they hurried to follow Lockdown and Breakdown.

"So who was Florence talking..." The black and white Decepticon was asking.

Lockdown shot Barricade a look, fully intending not to answer that. He didn't see it being his business to know exactly who was in bad rep with him at the moment. He just shook his head and picked up his speed, walking on, leaving the Decepticon and the Autobot flabbergasted.

"His name is Doubledealer." Breakdown suddenly spoke up as they walked after Lockdown. The two glanced over at him, frowning. But the large dark blue red mech shook his head. "Doubledealer is kind'a like Swindle, only worse. He, like us, is a Space pirate and smuggler. Kind of our rival, really. Lockdown hates him and for good reason. Doubledealer sometimes works with us, but there has been too many times he has slagged us over. He and his crew is why Lockdown was pissed off and is in a bad mood. He was supposed to help us out on a deal and he backed out because Lockdown refused to give him 60% of our pay. It was supposed to be fifty fifty but the slagger wanted more."

Barricade and Bumblebee glanced at each other, warily. They didn't think the others would like the sound of this. Trouble with another space pirate was not what they needed right now. Not with too much at stake.

"So why is Izzy taking Prowl with her to cause trouble with this...Doubledealer?" Bumblebee asked frowning.

Breakdown sighed, shaking his head as he walked after his leader. "Izzy pretty much has it in her mind that she can do whatever she wants because even Doubledealer is hesitant to fragging with Lockdown. He don't care for humans, especially ours. Izzy doesn't get it that she shouldn't mess with Doubledealer. Even if Lockdown has warned her before not to do this. Flo said it before. But...Izzy is pretty wild. So she's going to be in trouble. Your boy, Prowl, he good at fighting and defending humans?" He remarked.

Again, Bumblebee and Barricade glanced at one another, now looking worried but both nodded.

Breakdown nodded back, satisfied. "Good. Let's just hope he is. Cause if Iz pisses Doubledealer off, like we think she's going to, he is gonna need to fend off Knok and Skar. Doubledealer'll probably sic them on the two." He remarked again.

"Uh...who're Skar and Knok?" Barricade asked, frowning.

"Doubledealer's plug in partners. He takes on two different transformations. Kind of a combined form or something. A small jet and a small war tank. Don't know it works but I guess if he connects with Knok, he can shift into his tank form. With Skar, some kind of large batbot, he shifts into his jet mode. Double's kind of a weird one but really ruthless. Just like how Lockdown can be." Breakdown explained.

"Are you lot fragging done?!" Lockdown suddenly snapped, whirling around from where he had been walking. He looked very irritated so it was obvious he had been listening. "Breakdown, shut tha' trap of yours and get moving! You two!" He jabbed his hook towards the Autobot and Decepticon, glaring. "Stop asking questions!" He snapped before whirling around and walking on.

Barricade grimaced while Bumblebee stared after him. "Well...he definitely hasn't changed that much." The black and white stated dully before walking on after Lockdown and Breakdown. Bumblebee merely shrugged and followed after.

* * *

"So...you and Lockdown used to be friends, right?"

Prowl frowned, a hint of irritation in his optics before he looked down at Izzy Jackson sitting in his hand. He really didn't want to even get into that. He didn't even want to think of Lockdown, even though he was failing that.

To think he had to work with him again wasn't pleasant. Prowl knew it had been a long time ago when Lockdown used him and normally he didn't hold grudges. He learned that holding grudges just caused problems. It was just he still couldn't forgive Lockdown for lying to him, using him, making him believe they had been friends. And it certainly didn't help that the battle computer that he used had been stolen in the first place. It was like a bad reminder of what Lockdown had done. If it hadn't proven to be so useful, Prowl would have shut it down a long time ago and never used it again.

Thing was, the battle computer was useful and it had saved lives, even though its first owner had been deactivated when Lockdown had gotten done with him.

"No." Prowl said bluntly.

Izzy frowned, tilting her head as she looked curiously up at him before taking a strand of her ebony hair and twirling it around her finger. "But he said you guys were." She stated.

"I am sure Lockdown said a lot of things. And most of those things were probably lies." Prowl said dryly as he looked forward and kept walking in the direction that Izzy had told him to go. He just wanted to get whatever this errand was done and get back to the others. He was sure they would be needing to leave soon. He still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong about what Izzy had told him about though. There was just something that she wasn't telling him that she was up to. And he wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not. He would just have to wait and see.

Frowning sourly, Izzy slowly shook her head as she stared up at the black and white and purple mech that was holding her. "You really don't like him like you used to, do you? All because he did back on Cybertron." she stated, dryly.

Prowl glanced down at her but chose not to say anything to that. He didn't want to get into that. He wasn't sure of how much this human knew about that whole ordeal but he didn't really care. He wanted nothing to do with Lockdown and he was determined that wasn't going to change. Even though at the moment, there wasn't much of a choice. He just hoped that this whole thing with the Quintessons would be over soon. That way he could just go back to Earth or Cybertron and never have to see Lockdown again.

Izzy seemed to take his stubborn silence as a confirmation and she rolled her eyes. "That whole thing was like a thousand vorns ago. Just get over it already. Lockdown has." She stated moodily before looking forward and then stiffening. "There they are." She said more to herself than to Prowl.

Prowl looked forward to where she was looking and found that they had approached a shop where a few Cybertronians were standing. None of the Cybertronians looked very pleasant and that had the Autobot SIC tensing up. There were about four of them, all somewhat larger than he was. There was only one that about his size and he didn't like the looks of that one. All four of the Cybertronians looked rather lethal and definitely dangerous. They were no doubt space pirates by the looks of them.

"Why are we going to them? Who are they?" Prowl asked after a moment as he slowly approached the mechs.

Izzy steeled herself, now looking deadly serious as she stood up on his hand. She was taking on a whole different persona that Prowl had only seen before when Optimus had mentioned her father, Aaron Jackson. "Don't talk. Don't even say a word, got that? You're going to pretend to be a slave and body guard to me, all right? You do exactly what I say." She told him in a low voice.

Door wings stiffening, Prowl immediately halted and gave her a steeled look. He didn't like that whatsoever. There was no way he was going to...

"Listen to me, Prowl." Izzy said coolly, sensing that he was about to argue. "Just do it. If you go up there and pretend to be one of our crew, they'll try to bait you into a fight. They like picking fights with us, got that? And those guys are dangerous. If you're a slave, they'll be bugging me about trying to buy you. But no worries. I won't let them hurt you." She said more slyly than before and sending him a wink, causing the Autobot to stiffen in surprise again. Her sly look melted away again and she returned to becoming cold and collected as she looked right over at the group of mechs, who finally realized that they were there. "Just follow my lead."

Prowl glanced up at the mechs before he vented in irritation. He figured she knew what she was talking about and it was probably just better to go with it. The sooner they did whatever she was planning, the sooner he could return to the others.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lockdown's little squishy pet." One of the Cybertronians sneered unpleasantly as he and his fellow crew mates lined up in front of them. "What do you want, bug?"

Izzy narrowed her eyes dangerously at him as she placed her hand on her hips and shifted her weight. "Where's Doubledealer?" She asked coldly.

"Don't matter to you, bug." Another mech sneered down at her with gleaming red optics. "Where's LD? I thought you were'nt suppose to go any where without him. Isn't he letting you off your little leash a little too soon after whaqt happened in Dadogada?"

Huffing in irritation, Izzy was trying very hard not to be baited into this fight. She would have loved giving these idiots a few threats about tearing their ugly optics out of their helms but she knew better than that. She was familiar with Prowl's history and battle techniques because of Lockdown but she didn't want anything to start up right now. She knew better than that. "I have a message from LD, Snaptrap, for Doubledealer. And you better get this right. Because if you don't, it's the end of you." She said her voice ice cold as she glared at the now not amused Cybertronians. "If Doubledealer ever pulls his name on Lockdown again, we will take Death's Head and destroy everything that you idiots own and possess."

The Cybertronians stiffened for a moment before they snarled, taking a step forward. They weren't going to take that threat very well.

Prowl, however, immediately raised his free arm and twisted it into his blaster cannon. He hadn't liked that threat any more than these pirates did but he wasn't about to let them try and harm her for her foolishness. "Do not take another step." He warned coolly. He saw Izzy glance up at him and smirked but his optics were only on the four mechs that were now looking at him in warning.

"Who the frag are you?!" One of them demanded.

Izzy, smirking, shifted her weight and lightly tapped Prowl's hand with her foot. "This is one of our new slaves and my bodyguard, boys. You mess with me, not only do you mess with Lockdown but you get to mess with him. And he's one cold, mean son of a glitch. So don't even think about threatening me again. By the way, tell Doubledealer that the deal that he blew off is over. He isn't getting a single credit for the information that he even gave us." She said coldly.

The Cybertronian pirates growled again and the one called Snaptrap started forward again, not seeming to be too concerned about a blaster aimed at him. He just looked like he was ready to rip someone, Izzy apart from limb to limb.

Prowl tensed up again, ready to fire his blaster if he needed to do so. He even pulled Izzy back a little, as if trying to shield her from the pirate's fury.

Suddenly an arm swung around from over Prowl's shoulder, making him jump and turn with a jerk that almost sent Izzy off balance, causing her to cry out. He was startled to see connected to that arm was a lethal looking cannon and it belong to Lockdown, himself. Behind him stood a pair of uneasy mechs; Barricade and Bumblebee while Breakdown was just standing there, looking like the brawns of the whole thing much like how he truly was. He looked ready to react if he was given the order. Prowl had to step back a little to avoid his personal space being invaded like that but he didn't move too far away. The four Cybertronian pirates, however, immediately halted, looking shocked and uneasy when they saw the deadly look upon Lockdown's face as he glared right at them. They could see the look of daring that he was giving them to continue with that threat that they had given to Izzy.

"Now hold on, Lockdown. My mechs didn't mean anything by that."

Lockdown's burning red slanted optics narrowed as a tri colored Cybertronian stepped forward and past the other four. He just watched the sky blue, red and dark gray mech push forward. He didn't pay any mind to any of the others that were behind him, looking uneasy. "What did I warn you, Doubledealer, about having your mechs threaten my girls?" He asked, his vocodor very dark and threatening itself.

The mech, Doubledealer just raised his servos as if to calm the entire situation. He was smiling friendly like but the Autobots and the Decepticons, as well as the two space pirates could see the poisonous look of his smile. They knew they could not put their guard down around this one. "Your girl just slagged them off a little. She should watch what she says to her superiors." He said still friendly like.

Izzy huffed in disgust and glared at him. "Superior my aft...!" She was snarling, angry of his comment.

"Izzy, shut it." Lockdown said lowly without even looking over at her. He waited till she was completely quiet before dipping his head down and glaring harder at Doubledealer. "Don't insult Iz, Doubledealer. Ya know how I take that kind'a slag." he growled his only warning.

Doubledealer merely shrugged as if he wasn't concerned one bit. "I'm so sorry, Lockdown." He said without even sounding at least a bit apologetic. "It's just what she just said. Stating that the deal we made and how I'm not getting my credits you owe me and..." He was saying.

"Deal's off, you ain't getting the credits." Lockdown interupted harshly, his cannon heating up. He completely ignored the startled look that Doubledealer was now giving him. He only shook his head narrowing his optics to mere deadly slits. "You double dealed, Doubledealer. I got word from a contact of mine that you sold the same information to the Kodidian crew. That don' fly in my datapad."

Now, Doubledealer looked angry. His red optics flashing as he glared right back at Lockdown. "We had a deal, Lockdown! You can't cut me out!" he snapped, now furious.

"Well, I just fragging well did, DD. 'Sides, you cut me out first." Lockdown growled, his cannon now starting to steam from with-holding its charge, ready to fire at any second. "I got a new job anyway. One that won't deal with you. When I get back from this job, if yer still on my space station, ya'll be sorry. Ya cause trouble, I'll hunt you and your crew down like the scraplets you are and take you to my chop shop." He then deactivated his cannon, dropping it down immediately and looked right over at Prowl. "We're leaving in a few megaclick. Let's get back to the ship." he growled out before turning and starting to walk.

"Lockdown! I am going to make you pay for this!" Doubledealer hollared after him, completely fragged off from what he had said.

The only thing that Lockdown did to answer that was wave a hand. He wasn't going to waste any words on Doubledealer. Prowl merely shared a glance with Barricade, Bumblebee and Breakdown before all four began following after him. They didn't see any point of even asking what that whole thing was about. It wasn't any of their business as it was.

"That was awesome, Lockdown! You really showed..." Izzy was saying smiling brightly from where she still stood on Prowl's hand.

Lockdown jerked his head around, still walking and gave Izzy a look that even made Prowl faulter. "Izzy, I told you not to go bug Doubledealer and his minions." He growled, stumping her completely. He then reached out and grabbed her, though gently not to injure her in any way, while Prowl, Bumblebee and Barricade had tensed up. He ignored them as they watched him very carefully, making sure he wasn't going to punish her in any way. "Do that again and you'll be stuck on space barnical duty for a month."

Izzy winced but nodded as she sat in Lockdown's hand, looking rather sheepish. "Sorry." She murmured.

Lockdown vented in irritation before looking forward again and continued leading everyone back to the Death's Head. He ignored the inquiring look that Prowl was giving him, knowing fully well that his optics were on him. He didn't care at the moment.

It didn't take too long to reach the ship yard, where it was being prepped and ready.

Optimus was speaking to the team that would be left behind on the Ark but as the small group approached them, he stopped talking and looked back at them. "I see that things didn't go that bad. What...?" He was saying.

"Just get on Death's Head, Prime." Lockdown growled out as he completely passed by the slightly taller mech, startling him as he just went to the ramp.

Blinking in surprise, Optimus looked back at his two Autobots and his Decepticon ally, who merely all shrugged. They didn't know what to even tell him about what just happened. They were just glad that a fight hadn't broke out like Breakdown said it would. They didn't need the trouble right now.

Turning back to Mirage and Blaster, Optimus nodded. "Okay. Well, looks like we will be on our way. I want you to mostly stay on the Ark. Perhaps now and then move about the Alpha Beta Space Port and find out more information about Lockdown and his crew here. The more we can understand about them, the better. If anything happens, contact Soundwave immediately. And if anything happens with us, we will do the same. We will let you know if we need your support." he told them firmly.

Mirage and Blaster both nodded as they saluted Optimus. "Just be careful out there, sir. Come home safely." The older of the two said softly.

Smiling faintly, Optimus nodded and patted both on the shoulder plates before he turned and moved towards the ramp where everyone was boarding the dark interior of the Death's Head. He had paused to glance around at the halls. They were very spacious for Cybertronian kind but rather dimly. There were only energon strip lights lined along the corridors as he went straight to the main cockpit where Lockdown was with Derezz, Starscream and even a few others just standing outside in the corridor.

"Are we ready, Captain?" The Prime asked in a friendly way, just trying to humor Lockdown.

Lockdown merely shot him a look before he turned back to Derezz, who seemed to be doing the piloting as of now. He nodded to the five faced being, who bobbed in the air and turned his full attention on the controls. With his many appendages, Derezz began to push buttons and pull levers. "Unleashing landing clamps." He stated in a firm voice.

There was a loud click and the whole ship began rumbling. They could feel it moving from under their feet and their peds. A few could only glance out the massive sized windows of the ship and see that the ship was moving backwards away from the ship dock.

"Heading to the side board, Lockdown." Derezz spoke up again before grabbing a large lever and slowly pushing it forward and everyone could feel the ship now moving that way. He just looked forward through the massive blast shield window, as did everyone else to see the ship now facing outward towards the open dark space. "Pulling from the Alpha Beta Port shipyard, sir. Coordinates are already set. Permission to hit full throttle?"

Lockdown folded his arms, both of the twins sitting on his shoulder plates without any care in the world. The Space Pirate Captain merely nodded, his optics trained on the open space before his ship. "Permission granted. Derezz, take full control. We'll head straight through the Draconus wing span and head off into the dark regions from there. You know the way. So take us there." He turned after a second to face Optimus. "We're on our way, Prime. Get your people together in the main hangar and tell them the same rules I already gave ya. Remind them strongly that if any one of them breaks my rules, they're getting booted out of Death's Head. Human or not. Into space or not. My ship, my rules. And my decision." He said coolly before he turned back to Derezz.

Optimus didn't pay any mind to that threat against his human friends. He knew that it would do no good to arguing with the one mech that could be their only help of getting to the sparklings and the others. "Thank you again, Lockdown. I appreciate it. And I will see to it that my Autobots and Decepticons will behave their selves on your ship." He said softly before turning and moving to go just that.

He was just happy that they were on their way finally, heading for Quintessa. And he knew that the others, Sideswipe, Sam, Starscream, Nightbird, Ironhide and Chromia and just pretty much everyone was thinking the very same thing. They were finally on their way and ready to rescue their treasured loved ones.

And hopefully, in time.


	7. Chapter Seven The Calm Before

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_The Calm Before  
_

* * *

**Songs Used:**

_BackBreaker: Rogue Element_

* * *

It was not easy for most of the Autobots and Decepticons to get along with Lockdown's crew. They discovered that not too long after they had left the Alpha Beta Space Port. Most of the crew were always staring at the large group that almost always stayed together everywhere they went. They were always in their rooms or wandering into the ship's rec center. And always the space pirates were watching them, whispering and few glared.

"You think they never seen Autobots and Decepticons before." Grumbled Sentinel as he and Optimus walked into the rec center.

"They probably haven't seen our fractions together as one before, Sentinel." Optimus said reassuringly. "Most of them were neutrals like Lockdown."

Sentinel sniffed in irritation as he optic'd a few pirates. He did not like some of the looks that some of them were giving them or their human companions. There were a fair few who were watching them with suspicion or deviousness. It was no doubt that some of the space pirates were up to something. "I don't like this, Optimus. We cannot trust pirates like these." He murmured more quietly to his old friend.

Optimus could only shake his head before he caught sight of a few of his companions at the refueling station. He smiled faintly as he watched Maximum Wave getting eight energon cubes for herself and Soundwave and his subunits. But his smile immediately vanished when he saw some of Lockdown's crew wandering over, with the looks of trouble surrounding them. "Optimus Prime to Lockdown, I think you may want to pay a visit to the rec room." He quickly sent the transmission to the captain of the ship.

Max was smiling as she shared her thoughts with Soundwave, who was still seated in a far corner of the rec room. She had argued with him earlier about who was going to get the energon for their team. He hadn't wanted her to do it but she put her foot down and told him to sit and relax with the subunits. He relented, knowing she was ever so persistent.

After filling two large cubes and six smaller ones for the subunits, she turned to carry all of them back to their table when she suddenly found herself facing some of the space pirates. She immediately recognized the troubling, lecherous looks they were giving her and knew they were only going to bring trouble.

Immediately she glanced across the room at her new sparkmate, seeing how stiff he and the subunits were. She shook her head when Soundwave started rising to his peds to come rescue her.

'Don't, handsome. I can handle this. Just stay there.' Max pinged him before turning her optics back to the mechs standing before her. "Can I help you?" She asked in her coy friendly way.

The space pirates sneered at her before one moved a little closer and then pointed at the cubes. "Yeah, you can hand over all of that energon. A puny little femme like you don't need that much to yourself." He sneered.

Max's optics narrowed in un-amusement but she kept a cool smile on her face. "It's not all for me. I am feeding my mate and my family. Now if you excuse me..." she was saying as she started to move around the group.

But the mech who spoke to her swung his hand and slapped the energon cubes right out of her hands, sending the cubes crashing to the floor and shattering.

Immediately, everything went completely quiet as everyone jerked around to watch and listen. The tension in the air was so thick that everyone could feel it like a tight drum string ready to snap at any second.

Max stared down at the cubes for a second before she snapped up a hand towards Soundwave as he began growling loudly and making to stand up. 'Handsome, stay there. I will deal with these rude idiots, myself.' She shot over at him before she looked up at the mech with narrowed optics. "That was very rude." She said bluntly.

The pirate sneered as he leaned in closer. "What're you going to do about it? From what I hear about your lot is you're all goody goody little two peds. You should have stayed home like a little femme you are. You weak, pathetic goody goody Autobots don't belong..." he was growling.

Max smirked as he was speaking before she lashed out before any one of the pirates expected it, grabbing the now startled pirate by a vocoder pipe, yanking him down closer to her. She made a point to look as vicious as she could. "One, you don't know shit, buddy. And two, be careful of who you insult. I may be a femme and I certainly don't like having confrontations with anyone but you are bringing this upon yourself." She growled, tightening her grip until it nearly became painful for the mech. She ignored his groan of pain as she kept tightening her grip. "Now, you are going to be a gentlemech and get me some new energon for me and my family and then you are going to clean this mess that YOU made up or I will show you what happens when you mess with a girl who lived in Las Vegas, which has more crime and violence than most thinks." She then released the mech and placed her hands on her waist.

"You glitch!" Snarled the pirate before he whipped back a fist to send flying at Max's face.

There were several shouts and roars of anger as the Autobots and the Decepticons leapt to their feet, weapons charging to defend Maximum Wave. Max never even flinched as she stood glaring at the fist that came inches of slamming into her face.

But before it could connect, glowing appendages snapped around the pirate's wrist and halted it.

The space pirate blinked before turning to follow the appendages onto find a scarily glaring Soundwave now lumbering over, his subunits snarling as they followed after him, moving dangerously closer to the group.

"Big mistake, moron." Max stated dryly as she glared at the pirate who threatened to hit her.

"Desist." Soundwave growled now towering over the pirate, who glowered right back. "Apologize to Maximum Wave."

The pirate snorted as he shook his head. "No way. The glitch had it coming by back talking...WHOA!"

Soundwave growled at the pirate's words before he spun around and sent the pirate flying and crashing against a wall, causing the room to vibrate with a deafening metal crashing sound. Several had to leap out of the mech's path to avoid collision.

"You stupid son of a glitch! We'll have your head!" Several of the mech's friends had shouted angrily as they started to leap at Soundwave, who calmly looked at them from his burning visor. His many appendages waving threateningly around him. He didn't glance at Max as she snapped into a stance right beside him to help fend them off if they even thought about touching her mate.

"STAND DOWN NOW!" came the loud, snarling voice of Lockdown.

All but one mech snapped to attention, screeching to a halt before they could attack Soundwave and Maximum Wave. The last seemed to not have heard Lockdown or didn't care. He just lashed out a fist, aiming it directly towards Soundwave's face, who didn't flinch.

Suddenly there was a dull vibrating noise before the pirate's optics widened in alarm and he sudden dropped down to his knees right at Soundwave's peds. He cried out as he whipped both servos to his audios and curled into himself, yelling in pain.

For a moment, everyone thought it had been Soundwave who did it but when they saw the inquiring look he wore, they knew it wasn't. They looked around before stiffening in surprise to see the five faces of Derezz all activated. All five pairs of optics were glowing various, bright colors and his entire frame was vibrating. He was hovering right next to Lockdown, who was glaring at his crewmate furiously.

"The captain ordered you to stand down, Singe. Do not make him have to repeat himself." Derezz spoke, his voice so very cold that it made others shudder. And then he stopped vibrating.

Lockdown glared around the room, though he mostly glared at Soundwave and his crew mates. He did not look happy, whatsoever that a fight had broken out. Especially after he had just warned everyone to not fight on his ship.

Turning his slanted red optics over to Optimus, he nodded. "Who started it, Prime?" He asked, ignoring how stiff and alarmed his crew mates had gotten.

Optimus smiled faintly before pointing over at the space pirates. "They did, Lockdown. Maximum Wave was only..." he was saying.

The group of space pirates burst out with angry shouts and protests. But they went dead quiet when their captain shot them a dangerous look. They knew he was in no mood for anything stupid right now.

"Lockdown," a small voice spoke up making everyone turn and look to see Flo shyly stepping out from behind Jazz, whom she had been talking to at the time that the fight nearly broke out. She had tried speaking up to stopping it but it had happened too fast. "They did start it. They started harassing Maximum Wave and being rude by insulting herself. She tried to defend herself and Ragepit tried to hit her for it. Soundwave only came to his mate's defense."

"Th-at's a lie...!" The mech called Ragepit started to sputter out.

But suddenly Lockdown was in front of that mech, his hook now hooked onto his vocoder pipe, yanking down hard. The pipe groaned at the strain and Ragepit yelped in pain as he was forced to his knee guards. "Call my girl a liar, Ragepit?!" He growled threateningly. "I will believe her over you any day! That goes for all of you!" He snapped, glaring around at his crew. "She is Second in Command of my crew! You follow her orders or you can get the pit off my ship! You disrespect her, you deal with me! Now," he swung back to glare at the group who caused the mess. "You lot will clean the entire rec room until it is sparkling! If you don't, you go to the brigg and by the next port we reach, you're off my ship! Do I make myself clear?!"

The group of mechs quickly nodded, looking rightfully afraid of their captain. They even barked yes to him as they started to move.

"One more thing," Lockdown growled as he released Ragepit. "You provoke our guests again, I am just going to stand by and watch one of them rip your sparks out! And I won't lift a servo to stop them. Now get back to work." He growled before shoving the large mech away from him. He swung around to face Optimus. "That also goes for your lot too, Prime. They provoke my crew, you all are off my ship at the next port."

Optimus nodded smiling faintly. "Understood, Lockdown. We apologize for the confrontation." He said calmly.

Lockdown shook his head as he glanced over at Maximum Wave, who was rubbing Soundwave's chassis to calm him down, since he was still growling in anger of the space pirates. "No, I apologize for the confrontation. If it happens again, you call for me and I will deal with the idiot who is causing trouble." He stated firmly.

"You have our gratitude once again then." Optimus sad and many of the others nodded in agreement.

"Captain Lockdown!" Came Smokescreen's voice over the external comm link. "I think you better come to the cockpit to see this!"

Everyone frowned at the urgency of Smokescreen's voice and was curious to know what it was that seemed to have him spooked. It was no surprise that nearly everyone went to see what it was that had him uneasy.

As it was, the moment that everyone entered the main cockpit and looked out the large blast window, they froze.

"Oh my Primus." Elita One gasped, her hands over her mouth in horror.

Outside the ship, before everyone's optics and eyes, it looked like there had been a space junk yard. There were massive metal chunks and debris just floating around. Some of the pieces were nearly as big as the ship and some tinier than the humans aboard the ship. But one thing was for sure, something had destroyed something big.

It took a moment for everyone to notice the bodies, however.

There were all kinds of bodies of different beings. There were torn and blasted bodies of Cybertronians and organics floating among the debris. It was a horrific sight. And it didn't take much to realize that the destroyed debris was either a ship or a space station.

"Oh my god." Monique Epps whispered, breathlessly.

"Derezz, which one was this one?" Lockdown asked gravely as he looked out the massive window at all of the bodies.

The Quintesson moved closer to get a better look at the mess before glancing at the star screen that was up. He stared at it for a moment before venting a deep sigh, his entire frame sinking in misery. "It was the Elise Space community, Lockdown. There were quite a few families living here. I am detecting only one life source amongst the wreckage." He announced.

Everyone stiffened at the news. They didn't like the sound of this.

"We must do something for that life. Lockdown, is there any way we can...?" Optimus was saying in worry.

Lockdown growled but shook his head as he stared out at the mess outside. He pointed his hook at something that everyone almost missed. It took them all a second to see the small cloud of very small metallic beings but they saw them. "Sorry, Prime. But the time we locate the survivor, the scraplets would have gotten to them first. It will do no good." He stated gravely.

And as he had said it, Derezz sighed, pointing a claw at the screen. "The scraplets are on the life source. It has just gone out. If we had arrived an hour before, we could have saved it." He said gravely.

Heads bowed in sorrow and sympathy of whatever had been caught by the scraplets. They wished there could have been something they could have done but now it was too late.

"What did this? To all of the people here?" Nightbird asked as she looked at the massacre outside the ship.

Lockdown shook his head as he walked closer to the window, looking out at the mess of debris. "The very ones you're after. The Quintessons do this to communities that refuse to allow their take over. Or even fight back. This is the work of a Quintesson warship." He stated.

No one could say anything to that. They didn't like this. The Quintessons were getting worse and worse the more they heard about them.

"But didn't you say there were families here? What about children? Were there kids here?" Roulette asked, frowning.

Derezz nodded as he looked over at her. "Yes, here was. But my former race do not care or share any sympathy or leniency to those who refuse them. This is only an example they made out of this community. It's to warn any who wishes to confront or stand against the Quintessons. This is what will happen if the Quintessons hear of any rebellions against them. They will destroy lives, whether there be children or not." He stated.

The Autobots and Decepticons and humans shook their heads, disgusted more and more than before for the Quintessons. They were starting to see the five faced race as monsters. They didn't care for life, just like how they all had been warned over.

"Captain," Breakdown spoke up from speaking to a smaller mech at a control panel. "Hijack has picked up a 5 class solar storm picking up in our path to the Dark regions. We will probably need to make a detour through the Archnia space ways to get around it."

"A 5 class solar storm? That's bad right?" Epps asked looking up at Lockdown, who scowled.

The space pirate merely nodded to Breakdown. "As much as I would rather stay away from Archnia, it's the fastest way to get to the Dark regions. Breakdown, make the order and see to it being done." He turned to look at Derezz. "Derezz, you better make the call to the Arachniadians and make sure they know we're in the area. We don't want any unsuspecting attacks by them." He ordered.

Derezz bobbed his whole frame up and down before all optics began glowing.

"Lockdown, are the Arachniadians who I think...?" Optimus asked, quite tense.

The space pirate and bounty hunter nodded as he glanced over at him. "The Spider mech colony. We will have to be careful venturing into their territory. The spiders don't like trespassers. We might have to pay their leader, Tarantulas a visit before going any deeper into their space air. Like I said, they don't like trespassers. And once we set one thruster in their space, they will know we are there." He stated.

Sam and his fellow humans frowned, curious about these...Arachniadians. but it was Trent who remembered. "Wait...spider mechs...?! You mean like that spider bitch we faced off a year ago?!" He yelped and even Sam and Epps stiffened at the memory.

It was Elita One who nodded as she looked gravely down at them. "Yes, Trent. Like Blackarchnia." She stated wearily.

Lockdown looked over at her, an optic ridge raised. "You ran into Blacky? Spider bitch with a really bad attitude?" He received a nod and shrug from the Autobots and Decepticons. "You know where I can find that spider bitch?"

Barricade snorted and folded his arms. "Sure. The pit where she belongs. Cause she's dead. Elita and I killed her. Stupid glitch killed my sister so I paid her back for it." He said smugly.

The bounty hunter scowled. "Damn. I kind of wished you didn't do that. It'd made things easier for us then." He received startled, confused looks and he shook his head in result. "Blackarachnia was one of Tarantulas' many offspring. His daughter. He won't be happy if he finds out you lot killed her." He told them.

"Dude, she was trying to kill us first!" Trent exclaimed flabbergasted, his hands thrown up in the air. "Besides, she was working for Unicron! What else were we supposed to do?"

Lockdown snorted as he looked down at the human, almost amused. "You could have just put her in stasis lock and waited till I came around. Bitch owed me credits. I was looking forward collecting from her. Then I would've let ya kill her." He stated, amused.

Everyone gave him a dull look, knowing fully well this was about him and collecting a debt.

"Well, she's dead now. So don't be expecting anything from her." Barricade grumbled sourly.

Shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal, Lockdown nodded to Breakdown. You have the controls, Breakdown. You know the way. Derezz will contact the spiders and ask for permission for passage. If we don't get it, we'll go through anyway but watch out for the web nets." He stated before turning away, pausing to share a glance with Flo. "Flo, it's time. Get Izzy and meet me in the simulation room." He told her before walking away.

Everyone watched him go, frowning in confusion. Jazz looked down at the pretty blonde, who was smiling with excitement as she started to follow after her Guardian. "Wha's he talking about, pretty lil' lass?" He asked.

Flo smiled up at the curious looks that every one of the Autobots, Decepticons and humans were giving her. "Training time. Lockdown trains us to fight. We have to be able to defend ourselves. We can't always depend on him to be there to protect us. So he teaches us how to do that." She explained.

Smokescreen grinned as he looked down at her. "Yeah, no kidding. And you should see how good these two have become. Lockdown's taught them pretty well. Izzy is pretty much the strategist of the crew. Her plans kick aft! And Flo is one fast little human when she wants to be. She is really good at stealth too. She can even beat Lockdown's scanners and sometimes surprises him by popping up in the most interesting places." He said fondly.

Now, everyone looked interested. Optimus had even saw interest in Prowl as he had perked up to hear that Izzy was the strategist. He smiled, raising an optic ridge before looking down at Flo. "Florence, do you think Lockdown would mind if we stood by and observed your training?" He asked curiously.

Flo stopped by the door, smiling and shaking her head. "No, he won't mind. The crew likes to stand in the observation deck when we're training and watch us. You are more than welcome to watch too." She told him before she turned and walked out.

"Oooooh! I have got to see this!" Jazz cheered now hurrying to follow. He was not the only one to hurry after. The whole team were interested in seeing this.

* * *

The ship's simulation room was very large indeed. It was at the belly of the ship, taking up the majority of the bottom. It had many projector screens along the walls, which were activated, showing the ruins of a heavily damaged ship as if there had been an attack. Masses of metal were everywhere as cover points for battle. There were even projections of fire and debris all over the place. Several projections of enemies were all over, firing all around the room as if searching for their targets.

From the observation deck, a room with a very thick plated window, many of the observers watched as the projected enemies searched the entire simulation. They had already spotted Lockdown from where he was hiding behind a massive chunk of metal, crouching low behind it, watching the enemies as they went. His twisted and lethal cannon, raised and ready to use.

"Izzy, plan?!" The space pirate spoke into his com link, which also was emitted into the observation deck so the Autobots, Decepticons, humans and even some of the pirates could hear.

There was a pause before everyone saw movement from a massive hole in the wall, where Izzy was revealed to be hiding. She had a smaller but nasty looking space gun her hands. It was definitely something that none of the humans had ever seen before.

"How about Plan 30A? We take them by surprise by firing from random areas, getting their attention on to those points while we move back around them and shoot them from behind?" Izzy spoke softly into her com link, which was what looked like an ear piece with a small mic clicked to her black vest.

"These sentinels are a little tougher than last time, Iz. Try something a little more complex." Lockdown spoke, surprisingly calm and patient. Something not many had ever seen him do before.

Izzy pulled a face before she looked harder at the Cybertronian projections. She stared hard with concentration before she smirked and slowly nodded. "Got it. Plan B00-45." She stated.

"What the pits are these plans she's talking about?" Ironhide asked from standing in between Optimus and Derezz.

Smokescreen grinned up at the black mech before nudging him. "Just watch, Hide. You're about to get the surprise out of your life." He said, sounding excited, bouncing on his peds, optics locked on what was happening in the next room.

From aside glance, Optimus optic'd both Prowl and Jazz, who were watching intensely, optics scanning the entire simulation. He smiled to himself, nodding.

"Still can' see where Flo is. Where is she hiding?" The silver saboteur asked, looking around.

"You won't ever see her until she wants you to. She is surprisingly very good at blending in with her surroundings." Derezz stated, in amusement as he used one of his side faces to glance at the Autobot TIC.

"All right then. Plan B00-45 it is then. Flo, you read?" Lockdown spoke up, his red optics carefully scanning the entire area for one of his Seconds.

"Loud and clear, LD." Came Flo's voice but she was still not revealed anywhere on the sim floor. "Duck and down?"

Lockdown shook his head. "Nope. You know the drill. You take the low road, Iz, the high road and I plow right through the barriers. Got it?" He spoke, now tensing up his entire frame.

"Yes, sir!" Both twins spoke up, Izzy giving a thumbs up and Flo still nowhere to be seen.

The projected enemies were now half way in between where Izzy was and Lockdown were hiding. They were searching past many debris, some firing into those piles as if they found something alive to shoot at. It had many sparks and hearts tense up, expecting it to be Flo. But when they tore apart the debris to search, they found nothing.

"Mark! Flo! Go!" Lockdown suddenly shouted now leaping up from his hiding spot, aiming his cannon at the projections, which whirled when they saw his movement. They immediately began to fire at him, which he had no trouble to dodging the blasts coming at him. He dove right over his shelter, barrel rolling forward until he was crouched low.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Flo came running, a hook and thick cord wrapped around her hand and elbow. She was fast on her feet as she raced right under a projection's ped, that nearly came down right on top of her. She used the momentum of her speed to drop down and slide right past one ped, where she hooked the hook to a pipe. She used one foot to catch herself from slamming into a metal pile, where she kicked off back to her feet and was racing around three projections, practically tying them all together.

The enemies had realized she was there and turned their attention down at her, cannons trying to stay trained on her.

However, Flo kept running around and even between their legs, loosening a loop of the cords as she went. She was too hard for them to even follow with them whipping around, getting their selves tangled up even more.

By that time, Flo was at the end of the cord, which had what looked like a small anchor. She immediately dove over a servo that swiped at her, barrel rolling past it before throwing the anchor into a pile of metal where it jammed in between two pipes.

Whipping around on her heels, long platinum hair whipping around her face, she looked up at one of the mechs reaching for her. She smiled almost wickedly as she raised a hand pointing with her index and thumb, almost like a gun. "Bang." She said almost innocently.

Suddenly, with a wire and cord in hand, Izzy leapt from where she had been hiding, swinging fast above the enemies' helms. She pointed her wicked looking gun and fired.

To the observers' surprise, a rapid shot of glowing green bolts fired from the nozzle, slamming into the mechs. As soon as the bolts hit them, green sparks of electricity began swarming all over them, causing them to jerk and vibrate violently.

Still swinging high above, Izzy released the cords and flipped through the air until she landed heavily on a metal pile, where she did slip a little but managed to catch herself from sliding down the pile. She jerked around to see one of the electrified mechs were reaching for her. Her face stony, she raised her free hand, revealing what looked like a controller and jammed down a red button.

Suddenly, the cords wrapped around the mechs began to glow a fiery hot blue. The cord seemed to have heated up greatly like the hottest flame and it proved to be so because the metal of the mechs began glowing fiery hot until they started to melt. The projected mechs seemed startled and looked down at their melting frames.

That gave Lockdown the time to charge right in, just as Izzy pressed the button again, killing the cords' power. The glowing blue was gone just in time as the lethal bounty hunter was swinging his hook right up into one of the mech's helms, hooking onto the side before he jerked it down hard to rip the helm and several wires right off the mech's shoulders.

Swinging his cannon up, he slammed the end of it into another mech's chassis where he fired and sent metal and fire exploding right out from its back. Both projections exploded into light as they were deactivated immediately.

The last two enemies were swinging their cannons up at Lockdown, already firing.

But by that time, Lockdown was ducking down again, allowing both blasts to sail right over his head before he swung swiftly across the ground, kicking out until he slammed his ped into the melted and dented metal, weakening the damage even more.

Both projections went down hard with thunderous crashes.

Lockdown, smirking, stood up, glancing at Izzy and then to Flo as they stood up, also smirking down at their training sims before all three aimed their lethal guns and cannons, firing on the last two until they exploded into simulation lights and deactivated.

"Whoa!" Jazz laughed, just as impressed as everyone else was. "That was awesome!"

Prowl slowly nodded as he stood up fully, his hand rubbing faceplates, thoughtfully. "In deed. That was very impressive. I cannot believe that two humans could pull that off like that." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Epps asked, frowning up at the black and white and dark purple Autobot.

Prowl shook his head as he glanced down at him. "I recognize that maneuver. It is similar to one that Lockdown and I did when we were still in the Enforcers on Cybertron. Though, the part of Izzy swinging in like she did is new." He stated before looking back at the room as it shut down and became an empty large room again with only Lockdown, Izzy and Flo standing together, praising each other with smirks and nods.

"Yeah, well, LD taught that move to the girls but it was Izzy's idea to add her part." Smokescreen stated, smiling over at Prowl. "They're pretty good at pulling Izzy's strategies. She may be human but she's real smart. So is Flo."

All humans there turned dry looks onto the young Cybertronian, not amused of the way he said that. Even four certain femmes looked annoyed at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nightbird asked looking just as annoyed, her cannon blaster whirling dangerously to life.

Smokescreen winced, raising his hands to defend himself. He had almost forgotten there were humans and four Cybertronians who used to be human next to him. "Uh...I mean..." he stuttered heavily.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble all around them and the ship shook violently, causing many of the Cybertronians to stagger. The poor humans, on the other hand, yelped as they stumbled and staggered until they either fell to the ground or had to catch their selves on their Cybertronian counterparts.

"Whoa! What was that?!" It was Bumblebee who yelped out as he looked around with wide optics.

Immediately Lockdown was out of the simulation room with the twins sitting on his shoulder plates. His burning optics narrowed as he ignored everyone as he went straight to the control panel in the observation deck. "Breakdown!" He growled out before the ship rumbled violently and shook again. "Who is attacking my ship!" He snarled, making everyone stiffen in alarm to hear that.

There was a moment's pause before the communications crackled to life with Breakdown speaking in a dark tone.

"Kalis' Lament, Captain. Looks like Doubledealer wants to pick a fight with us."

Lockdown only growled, his fist balling up tightly while his hook flashed in the light as he raised it to look at it. "If it's a fight that backstabbing pitspawn wants, then he's going to fragging well get it." He snarled. "Breakdown, sound the alarms! I want all of the crew at their stations! No one attacks my ship, scratches my ship or shoot at her without paying for it!"


	8. Chapter Eight Caught In A Web

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

** ~*~Chapter Eight~*~**

_Caught In A Web  
_

* * *

**_Songs Best Used:_**

**_Sands of Time-Audiomachine_**

**_Bring It-Trapt_**

* * *

"Bring up the energon shields to half capacity, Breakdown! Derezz, get on the coms and hail Doubledealer! I want a word with that son of a glitch! Smokescreen, heat up Death's main cannon! I want them glitches to be look Death right in the optics for attacking us!" Lockdown barked as he led everyone straight into the main cockpit.

"Yes, Captain, sir!" Many barked as they got to work.

"Lockdown, perhaps we can be of assistance." Optimus said as he stepped into the room, moving closer to the space pirate.

Lockdown pretty much ignored him as he pointed towards the wall where a line of seats were. "You can take a seat, Prime, and just stay out of my way. This is pirate business that you don't want to get involved in. This is between my crew and theirs. It was my Second In Command who pissed them off," he paused glancing at Izzy, who grimaced apologetically at him. "So I deal with it. If you know what's good for you, stay out of it." He told him.

Optimus sighed but did what he was told. He figured that Lockdown might be right about this whole ordeal. He didn't know too much about pirate politics as it was.

After a moment, the large communications screen lit up, showing the very angry Doubledealer glaring directly at Lockdown.

"Doubledealer," Lockdown growled viciously. "You have ten megaclicks to explain why you are attacking my ship and twenty to turn your aft around and fly away before I have Death's Head's main cannon blast you into cyberdust!"

Doubledealer sneered at him. "Lockdown, did you really think you could walk out on our deal and live? No one walks out on our deals and remains intact." He growled right back, motioning to someone off screen.

Lockdown growled again, his optics narrowing. He merely glanced over to Derezz, who nodded and swiftly began pushing buttons and pulling controls. The whole ship began vibrating and rumbling as if preparing for something. "Doubledealer, you walked out on the deal first and tried to stab me in the back! If anyone should be pissed, it'll be me! Now back the frag off or I will fire upon your ship!" He snarled.

"Oh, this isn't about the deal anymore, Lockdown." Doubledealer sneered again. "This is about your guests you have aboard your ship." Everyone tensed up and a few pirates glanced over at the Autobots and Decepticons in the room.

"What about them?" Lockdown growled, looking suspicious.

Doubledealer smirked as his optics flickered over to Optimus Prime, in the back. "Optimus Prime and his Autobots. And the Decepticons. I have a new deal for you, Lockdown. Hand over them to me, and I will cease to attack." He sneered.

Optimus couldn't hold out on this one. He knew there was something that Doubledealer wanted so it was best to just have it out. He stood back up and made his way to Lockdown's side, who glanced at him but made no intentions to stop him from speaking to his former backstabbing partner. "What do you want, Doubledealer? What business do you have with us?" He asked firmly.

Doubledealer grinned vilely. "Optimus Prime, I am a mech of business. I adore credits, riches, fame and weapons. I know of your business. I have heard a great deal of you. I have had sources tell me of what you are seeking." He lift his head higher, while Optimus dipped his down, his battle mask suddenly sliding into place to hide the scowl he now wore. "Surrender to me, yourself, your Autobots, and your allied Decepticons. And I will take you directly to Quintessa."

There were a few murmurs from everyone, Bots, Cons and pirates all the same, all questioning the same thing.

"For what reason, Doubledealer, would you make that generous offer?" Optimus asked, calmly, though he had a feeling he knew the answer already.

"Generous? Yes, I suppose it would be generous." Doubledealer sneered. "At least, for me. I am going to take all of you and sell you for weapons of mass destruction that can destroy whole planets. To the Quintessons. I hear they would pay anything to add such a prestigious amount for three Primes and a whole new army for their collection."

Optimus narrowed his optics and was grateful of how calm his mechs and femmes were being at that threat. They were keeping quiet, other than a few hisses and cursing promises of what they wanted to do to this pirate. "Your offer is tempting, Doubledealer. But I am afraid I will decline that offer. You see, we made a deal with Lockdown first." He stated firmly. "Therefore, we will remain with him and his crew." He then turned to Lockdown. "Lockdown, as long as you deliver us to Quintessa like we discussed, we will do anything you need us to do. What is your answer to Doubledealer's offer?"

Lockdown smirked before looking viciously back at Doubledealer, who had stiffened. He merely pointed his hook to Derezz, nodding. "Derezz, give Doubledealer our answer." He said darkly.

Derezz bobbed his entire frame and pressed a large red button. "Firing main cannons. Target, Kalis' Lament." He stated blankly.

Suddenly the whole ship shook as a deafening boom sounded all around everyone. A blinding fiery red explosion shot out of the large cannon at the nose of Death's Head and shot towards the rivaling pirate ship. The blast slammed into the aft of Doubledealer's ship, sending it sliding sideways from the impact.

On the screen, Doubledealer looked shocked but angry. He whirled around, listening to shouts from his crew before he was spinning back to glare back at Lockdown. "That's it, Lockdown! You want a fight! You have it! I will destroy every last one of your crew! I will make sure you are the survivor of it all just to watch as I steal your precious humans from you and shoot them off into space by my cannons so you can watch them die horribly as they suffocate!" He snarled.

And the connection went dead.

But just as it did, Kalis' Lament fired all of its cannons, sending waves of blasts flying towards Death's Head. Seeing the blasts coming, there were cries of alarm from the Autobots and Decepticons.

Immediately, Lockdown was at the head of the controls, shoving one of his pirates to the side. "Derezz, full shields! Breakdown, get on the main cannons and start firing at Kalis' Lament! I want that ship shot to pieces!" He snarled before he noticed something on the large screen only then did he whirl around to face Optimus when he came closer. "Prime, you may want to have your humans strapped down for this." He stated in a growl.

Optimus frowned before giving the quick order to his Autobots and Decepticons to gather their humans and make sure they were strapped in their vehicle forms or held firmly in their grips.

It wasn't a moment too soon when all humans were safely tucked in their allies' cabs or in their hands and servos when the Death's Head gave a mighty jerk and it felt like a few stomachs and tanks got left behind as Lockdown took control of the ship to avoid being shot by the many waves of blasts. It was like a space roller coaster ride with his piloting but it was clear he was very good at what he did.

The ship sped through the wave of blasts, surprising all of how it danced through the attacks without being hit. A fair few exploded close to the hull but it seemed that the energy shields were holding up nicely.

Nonetheless, it was starting to get lethal, this fight between pirates.

"Firing main cannon!" Breakdown announced before hitting the same red button as before.

The ship rumbled and vibrated again before the blinding red light shot out at Doubledealer's ship. Everyone could only watch as the blast slammed into the aft of the ship again, sending Kalis' Lament spinning slowly in space. Several blasts from the opposing ship went flying elsewhere, out into the cold, darkness of space.

No one paid much mind to them, though.

Until there was a surprising explosion as if one of the blasts had actually hit something that didn't seem to be there.

That had at least caught Lockdown's attention. He frowned when he saw smoke and fire trailing from the darkness before something shifted, turning towards both battling ships. It was almost too hard to see it but everyone could see a dark shadow of something.

"What the frag?" Breakdown said as his servo hung over the main cannon activation button. "What is that?"

There was a long pause, from both Death's Head and Kalis' Lament, no doubt both pirate parties were thinking the same thing.

"Oh, frag." Lockdown suddenly growled out when the dark silhouette began moving closer to the ships. "We have Arachniadians."

Everyone stiffened but not a moment too soon, the large dark object was now in range of both ships' outer space lights.

Optimus and his mechs and femmes stiffened to see what looked like a very large metallic spider. It was about the same size as both ships with long spiky legs and eight burning red optics glaring at all of them. It did not look pleased that it had been fired upon. Even if by accident.

What made it seem stranger, the giant spidermech seemed to have engine thrusters and all of its legs. Door hatchways were seen from its large metal thorax area, stating that it could be holding something inside. There were many cannons shown one some of the legs and two very lethal looking cannons served as mandibles at the head. What looked like a mouth looked more like the end of a main cannon.

And it was from that mouth a nasty looking acid green beam shot out directly at Death's Head. It was like an energon string of glowing acid green as it snapped out and slammed into the energy shields, which suddenly caused the entire ship to shudder and jerk.

"Captain! All shields are down!" Derezz shouted from his station. "The Arachniadians are draining our energy shields!"

Lockdown nodded as he gravely watched as from the glowing acid green energy as his ship's shields flickered and then died, allowing the same acid green energy to swarm around his ship.

But to his satisfaction, the giant spidermech seemed to show no favor towards Kalis' Lament, because the cannons on its mouth lit up and sent the same coloring of blasts towards it.

Several blasts slammed into Doubledealer's ship, sending it sailing backwards but all lights died from being hit. It was immobile in the space.

"Captain, orders? Should we fire upon the Arachniadians?" Smokescreen called over, his hands no doubt itching to just do that.

Lockdown vented in irritation as he looked over at the youngling before he shook his head and went over to a large seat in the middle of the main cockpit. He sank down, looking like he was going to get comfortable. "Nope, Smokescreen. We can't fire upon their ship. They're using their ship paralyzers. We ain't going anywhere other than them dragging us back to their planet. Looks like we entered their space field without noticing because of Ol' Slaghead Dealer." He stated as he raised his hook and rested his helm against it watching the large screen.

"Ship?" Optimus asked, his optics widening in sudden realization.

Lockdown glanced over at him and nodded. "That giant spider we're looking at isn't an Arachnidan, itself. It's one of their scouter ships. That, people, is the Arachniadian ship, FunnelWeb. And we, gentlemechs, ladies and humans, can't move because it just paralyzed our ship's functions with that glowing green energy line. It's going to be dragging us to Arachnia, which was where we were going anyway. So if I were you, I'd just sit and try and relax. We can't do anything right now.

Optimus, his Autobots and Decepticons just stared out the large window with surprise at the giant spider ship as it turned away from them and started practically crawling through space. It even moved like a spider, its legs moving like one began dragging the Death's Head after it.

"This is weird. A space ship spider. Never could imagine that." The human, Fig remarked as he stood beside Epps at Ironhide's peds.

Epps shuddered at the thought. "I don't like spiders. Ever since that spider bitch, Blackarachnia, they've gave me the creeps." He remarked.

Lockdown, having heard, snorted as he turned his slanted optics towards the human. "That's too bad, human. Because you're about to meet a whole next full of spiders once we arrive to the spider mech planet." He told everyone.

Again, Epps shuddered at the thought.

* * *

What seemed hours later of silence on Death's Head, which was only one hour of sitting around or calibrating the engines and weapons systems, did the announcement finally come in.

Everyone had been wondering what to have expected and questions have been asked.

"What is Tarantulas like?" It was Sam who asked Smokescreen while they were awaiting what seemed to be their somewhat appending doom.

Smokescreen looked down at Sam as he got a cube of energon from the energon convertor before shaking his head. "Actually I don't know. I haven't ever met any of the spidermechs. I think Derezz has. And obviously Lockdown. Maybe some of the other crew. I don't Breakdown has. He seemed kind of clueless as we are when we mentioned them before. Ask Derezz. Lockdown, knowing him, probably won't even say anything." He told the human.

Sam grimaced. That was the last thing he wanted to do was interacting with the five facer. But he wanted to know so he glanced around the ship's rec center and sure enough spotted the Quintesson in a secluded corner.

It seemed that even the pirates were too intimidated to be around the Quintesson. Almost all of them were seated far away from him and those unlucky few that had to sit close to his own table had obviously tried scooting their chairs way from, not turning their backs on him.

Sighing deeply, Sam shared a glance with Trent and Anya, who both had gone with him to find out about this Tarantulas, before they made their way over. They saw some of their allied Cybertronians watching them with surprised looks but they chose not to let it bug them.

Approaching the Quintesson had caught some attention. A few mechs, pirates, Autobots and Decepticons went a little quiet and watched them go. Bumblebee and Spitfire had been talking with Knockout, Moonracer, Barricade and Roulette but even they stopped to watch carefully over their three human companions.

Derezz didn't seem to care either way as he was staring out one of the large windows into open space. It was either that or he didn't know they were coming towards him. But once the three humans were near his table, the darkened face facing them lit up and he turned his attention to Sam, as if knowing he was the ring leader of this whole ordeal. "Sam Witwicky, you have something to ask?" He asked, his deep voice calm and collected.

Sam blinked in surprise. "Uh..." he muttered.

Derezz chuckled even if it didn't look like he did. "I am Quintesson, Sam. A robotic organism much like your friends. I do have long range hearing. Besides, Quintessons are telepathic by nature. I can pick up your thoughts even without purposely doing so." He stated before motioning to the table. "Would you like to be placed on the table so you do not have to look up?" He asked in a friendly way.

Sam, Trent and Anya, all, hesitated before they slowly nodded.

Derezz bobbed his entire frame back at them before one of his long appendages trailed from a compartment, offered to them. He was fully aware of how stiff many of the Autobots and Decepticons went at the action went ignored.

Again, the three hesitated then grabbed a hold of it so he could lift them up onto his table.

Once in optic range, Derezz looked directly at all three in the eyes. "I have met Tarantulas before on a few accounts, and with Lockdown and the girls. None of the others of the crews have been to the spidermech planet. Only us." He explained. "We came across Arachnia on our escape from Quintessa. Our ship had suffered some damage from Quintesson war ships and we very well nearly crash landed upon their planet. But as you have seen Lockdown is an extraordinary pilot. Upon arriving, we encountered the spidermech colony. Most of them were organics, originally a spider like alien species but amongst them were once Cybertronian."

Sam, Trent and Anya stared in flabbergast. "Cybertronian? What do you mean?" Sam was the one to ask.

Derezz bobbed up and down as if shrugging. "Apparently, long ago, Tarantulas was Cybertronian. He along with two of his offspring. They were a part of a scientific expedition, traveling on a ship to discover new worlds and do research on them. Lockdown and I discovered from Tarantulas, himself, that they came across a planet full of giant spiders. They had suffered from an astral storm that nearly destroyed their ship and crash landed on the planet. Critically damaged, he and his offspring were rescued by these sentient spiders and treated. From what I gathered from Tarantulas' thoughts during our first meeting, he and his daughters would have deactivated if they were not treated like they had been. When awoken from stasis offline, they were in new forms. Half Cybertronian, half organic spiders. I did not gather what their names were before they became spidermechs but they changed their names to fit amongst the spider colonies. Eventually with his intellect, Tarantulas had been chosen to lead the spiders' planet." He explained further.

"Tarantulas is a formable leader, very wise and cunning. But even with his new spider instincts, he had become quite...I suppose you could say, twisted. His processor was very dark and twisted from the glimpse I received. He did have a touch of greed inside himself and as I have warned Lockdown before, if given the opportune moment, he would use it. So we must be on our guard when meeting him."

Sam frowned as he took it into thought. He could understand it, everything he was saying. It did make some sense.

"So is he anything like Blackarachnia?" Anya asked looking up at Derezz.

Derezz bobbed again as if nodding. "In a way. As I have said before, she was his daughter. The spiders do have a knack of being...well, energon thirsty. They do bite and consume energon from others. But unlike Blackarachnia, Tarantulas made it a serious rule that they would only consume enough to satisfy their fuel tanks. But never completely drain one to complete deactivation. From what information I had gathered, Blackarachnia did not like that rule. She drained many mechs and femmes and organics until they had no energy source left." He explained. "That is why Tarantulas had no choice but to banish her."

"Whoa! You mean he banished his own daughter?! Really?!" Trent was the one to ask.

Derezz bobbed again. "Yes. He didn't have much of a choice. She was killing too many to satisfy her own thirst. And she was never satisfied. Tarantulas warned her several times to stop but she never really listened. So he exiled her from Arachnia. They never really saw her again. The news you gave Lockdown would be the first they would hear in generations. Though, the Captain is right. You would do better if you did not tell him that your friends Elita One and Barricade killed her. He may not take it well." He told them.

Frowning, Sam had suddenly thought of something. He had caught something that Derezz had said. "Wait...two off spring. ?...daughters? Who is the other one?" He asked bewildered.

Derezz hummed and started to say but his optics suddenly lit up and he went completely silent. He was like that for a moment before starting to rise higher. "I must take my leave. Captain Lockdown is calling for me. I believe we have arrived to Arachnia." He told them before pausing to look down at the three. "Would you like to come see the planet? It is quite a fascinating but intimidating sight to behold?"

Sam, Trent, and Anya paused before nodding with smiles. They were very curious about seeing a whole new planet. They had been on Cybertron, of course but other alien planets were definitely on their lists.

"Sure." Each said as they made their way to the edge of the table, pausing to figure how they were going to get down from it.

But to their surprise, Derezz raised three of his appendages and picked them up to place them down on the ground. They were fully aware of uneasy murmurs from some of their Cybertronian friends but they weren't too worried. So far, Derezz had done nothing to threaten them. They were starting to feel the tension of distrust for the obviously kind Quintesson melt away.

Making their way after the floating mass of metal, Sam, Trent and Anya became aware that some of their Cybertronian friends were following after. They only had to glance back to see Bumblebee, Spitfire, Knockout, Moonracer and Barricade, all watching them and the five facer carefully.

So it was obvious they were still uneasy about the whole ordeal with him. It didn't bother them. They knew it was because of Derezz's origin that had them leery.

Upon arriving in the cockpit, they all found mostly the leaders of each group there, looking out the large blast window.

Optimus stood with Elita near Starscream, Nightbird and Lockdown nearest to the window. Jazz was off to the side, once again talking to Flo and seeming to be enjoying himself a little too much. And judging by the sharp glances from Lockdown, it was bluntly obvious that the pirate captain wasn't pleased.

Off to the side, looking more like a stiff metal statue, Prowl was trying to ignore Izzy, who was clearly trying to interact with him. She was asking him questions about Earth and he didn't have a choice but to answer.

In the far back of the room, nearest to the main doors, Sentinel, Rodimus and Soundwave were watching all of the pirates in the room carefully.

But as soon as the Quintesson entered with the small group, they looked at him to watch him with even more blunt wariness. Though, surprisingly, Soundwave looked more relaxed than before. He was gazing carefully at Derezz, whose face that was turned towards the telepath, lit up as if turning his attention towards him.

There was a short pause between the two, almost as if they were communicating with each other. And then Soundwave smirked, nodding, proving that they were. And he seemed pleased by whatever the five facer said because he moved closer to him before both moved over to a consol.

The actions did not go un-noticed and it had many glancing at them with surprise.

"Do I even want to know?" Starscream muttered mostly to Optimus.

Optimus shrugged. "I can only speculate that Derezz is allowing Soundwave to scan his processor. Possibly allowing him to see his true intentions. We can ask Soundwave later." He murmured back before looking out at the sight before them.

And then, the three humans who had entered saw it.

A large planet was before the ship. It could have been the same size of Earth to be honest. It even sort of looked like Earth with the exception of their being more land than water. It was quite a lush green and dark spotted place from the atmosphere point of view. But what surprised most was the strange glowing green threads of energy circling around the entire planet.

It was to one of those threads that the spider like ship push Death's Head towards until there was a dull clang, stating that they were locked in the path.

"We are now locked into one of the web nets, Captain." Breakdown announced from his consol.

Lockdown merely nodded to him before looking at the large vid screen when it suddenly flashed. "Looks like we have someone who wants to talk. Open up the communications, Derezz." He ordered.

Derezz bobbed before turning slightly to look at Soundwave, who did as Lockdown ordered his Third. He turned back to Lockdown, who had seen the movement of the Decepticon and raised an optic ridge. "Third in Command, Soundwave has requested to be a little more use to us, Captain. I am only allowing him to do such." He answered the unasked question.

"Peh, whatever." Lockdown said in disinterest before looking up the screen again.

At that moment, a very curious but alarming sight greeted them.

The image of a Blackarachnia look alike had appeared.

A spider like femme who looked almost exactly like the former activated spider bitch from Unicron's circle. She was almost complete black but with dark purple and golden markings all over her form. She was in bot mode so the whole group saw what she looked like. Her helm was almost cone shaped but quite lovely for some dark creature. It was a very dark metallic coloring with golden trims along the pair of twisted horns around the top. Her frame was quite thin but built strongly much like a deadly assassin's frame. Her chassis armor seemed to cut short above her protoform, showing gears, wheels and wires. She had long legs covered in dark purple and black armor, giving them a slender but powerful look. Her peds looked more like stylish knee length black and purple high heeled boots. As for her optics, they were an almost poisonous but seductively beautiful shade of glowing purple. And on her back, hung eight long blade like legs.

_**"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lockdown. It's been a long time, LD."**_ The spiderfemme spoke, her voice dark and seductive much like Blackarachnia's had been.

Everyone, Elita and Barricade, especially looked at this Blackarachnia look alike with alarm. They could have sworn it was her.

But Lockdown chuckled, nodding to the spiderfemme, almost in respect. "Hey there, Airachnid. Thought we would come for a visit. You're looking darkly pretty as ever." He told her.

And the spiderfemme, Airachnid, smirked, revealing very sharp looking fangs.


	9. Chapter Nine Along Came A Spider

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**-Chapter Nine-**  
_Along Came A Spider_

* * *

**::Songs Best Used::**  
**Sahara-Bond**  
**Requiem for A Dream-Jennifer Thomas**

* * *

Only a few of Death's Head's crew and the visitors were allowed to go on the planet. The others were to stay aboard the ship and wait for the verdict of what was to come.

Lockdown chose to take the twins and Derezz only since they were only ones who had met the spidermechs before. Smokescreen was allowed to go as their guard but Breakdown was left on the ship to keep the peace with the pirates and the guests left aboard the ship.

Optimus chose to take Starscream, Elita One, Barricade, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, along with Sam, Epps, And Figg, since he practically begged to go because he needed to get off the ship. Knockout was also allowed to go, since he was a medic and it was Airachnid who asked them to bring one. No one knew exactly why she wanted a medic but it could have been that the spiders might need one.

It was decided that Knockout be the one because he was the more brash out of himself, Ratchet and Groundhog. That being said, it was more than likely he would get himself in trouble if left behind.

The spider ship, FunnelWeb provided a small shuttle to take the group onto the planet which everyone was surprised to see how lush and dark green the whole place was. They were treated to a sight of a vast, wild jungle like forest as they flew down to the planet. It was no doubt a spider's home with thread like substances everywhere in the trees. The webbings gave the whole jungle an eerie look but beautiful nonetheless. Only few non-spider organisms could be seen trapped within the webbing, ready to be used as a meal or to be freed. It was eerie and intimidating.

The shuttle finally came to what looked like a citadel carved in a large mountain. It was quite elegant for a stone carven palace. Spider threads hung from everywhere, some woven in beautiful artistic sceneries and such.

A large platform was where the shuttle landed and it was there, everyone was greeted by a beautiful but dark spiderfemme that all recognized as Airachnid.

As soon as the shuttle doors opened, the group was lead by Lockdown to be greeted by the spiderfemme.

"Lockdown," Airachnid greeted in her dark seductive voice as she stepped forward and offered her hand to the space pirate. "It is good to see you again, my old friend. Welcome back."

Lockdown took Airachnid's hand and surprised some with the elegant bow he gave the spiderfemme before tapping his forehead against the back of her hand. "Airachnid, vid communications can never measure for the real sight. You look even lovelier than ever." He gruffed softly before standing tall and firm again as he swept his hook towards the group. "I have brought some guests to meet you and your father."

Airachnid's optics looked from one mech to femme and on before smiling, her fangs clearly in sight. "Oh, Lockdown. They all look marvelously delicious. You shouldn't have brought us lunch." She teased in a dark way.

But nonetheless, everyone stiffened, on their guard.

Lockdown chuckled as he glanced at the Autobots, Decepticons and the humans. "She is kidding. Relax, Prime and Screamer." Who scowled at the usual insulting nickname. He turned back to Airachnid, who smirked deviously. "Be nice, Legs. They're my clients."

Airachnid snickered before turning to Optimus and nodding. "A Prime, hmm? And not just any, but Optimus Prime. You are well known even out in these parts of the Universe." She then curtsied all eight legs on her back. "Welcome to Archnia. As Lockdown probably said, I am Airachnid of Archnia, pretty much the Head Mistress of all Arachnidians. Do not be so tense, Optimus Prime. You nor any of your people, Cybers and organics will be harmed. Not under my guard anyway." She said offering to shake his hand.

Optimus immediately turned on his Prime mode and took her hand. He followed Lockdown's example by tapping his forehead to her hand before standing up straight. "Thank you for your graciousness, Lady Airachnid, and your welcome." He spoke gently.

Airachnid smiled coyly as she tilted her head to the side, observing him. "And as such rumors, you are quite handsome and noble. Too bad you are already taken. Otherwise, I would have loved to fill in the peds of your mate." She said obviously teasing.

But either way, it could be heard that Optimus' vents clicked on in embarrassment while others snickered.

Elita One scowled for a second before stepping forward and wrapping her arm around her mate's. "Yes, that is a shame. Too bad he is mine." She teased right back and bumped her hip against Optimus' to get his fans under control.

Airachnid smiled, a little more warmly. "Ah, the prestigious and beautiful, Elita One. Your reputation precedes you here too." She then sobered, as if serious to a fault. "I also heard a rumor that you have come across a certain black widow sister of mine." Everyone tensed again but the spiderfemme paid no heed to it. "Blackarachnia will be punished severely if she is ever found. What she did back on that back water planet to your team of femmes is unforgivable."

Again, everyone relaxed, realizing that Airachnid was implying on what happened vorns ago before Earth.

"Thank you for your consideration, Airachnid. But that won't necessary. One day, Blackarachnia will see what is coming to her, if she hasn't already." Elita said with a sad smile.

Airachnid stared intensively at her before she slowly nodded and then swept her hand and legs to the side. "Please, follow me. I am sure you would like to meet my creator and discuss business." She told them before starting to walk.

Slowly, everyone began to follow here inside the citadel. They couldn't help but look around as they went. It was like entering a giant palace, only creepier. It was dark along the halls with the exception of glowing green energon lights stringed along the walls. Everyone could feel the eeriness as they went.

It was mostly quiet as Airachnid lead everyone down the halls, but she had paused to glance over one of her legs at the humans. She smirked over at them, noting that only one was staring at her while the others were looking around. "Is there a problem?" She couldn't help but inquire making all now pay attention.

The human who had been staring winced, realizing he had been caught. "Sorry. I'm kind of new with the whole Cybertronians human thing. I'm not used to you guys like these guys are." Fig murmured sheepishly.

"I see." Airachnid said sounding highly amused. "And I am betting you haven't seen anything like me, have you?"

Fig shook his head still sheepish. "Not really,_ senorita_." He grimaced again when the spiderfemme gave him a questioning look. "Uh...that's Spanish for ma-am. Kind of an...honorific title for ladies." He explained.

Airachnid smirked, her optics lighting up while Lockdown snorted in humor. "Trust me, human. She isn't a lady." He remarked.

The spiderfemme didn't seem offended but she shot him a dark smile either way. "Please, Lockdown. I beg to differ. It's true that I am not as lady like as Elita One or her femmes but I AM lady. I don't suppose that remark isn't about that one time we first time we met, is it?" She asked darkly amused.

Lockdown smirked right back but shrugged. "My lovely spider, the first time we ever met, you bit me." He shot at her.

Everyone stared wide eyed or wide optic'd between the two. They were getting the feeling that they really didn't want to know the details.

Airachnid, however, chuckled darkly as one of her long thin legs twitched at the space pirate. "It was just a small nick, LD. Besides, you caught be at a bad time. I was hungry when you, Derezz and the girls came across my nest. Tell me, would it have been better if it had been one of your girls I bit or you?" Her wicked smirk deepened when Lockdown scowled at her, clearly not amused. "That's what I thought. Speaking of which," she slowed down so that she was walking beside Lockdown and looked at the twins on his shoulders, who smiled back. "It's been a while, Izzy and Flo. My, my. You two have grown marvelously. Pretty as a energy butterfly's wings. How is life with this grouch going?"

Izzy and Flo both snickered at Lockdown's scowl before it was Izzy who carefully stood up and hopped over towards the spiderfemme, who allowed her to climb on her pointed shoulder plates. Even while Lockdown's scowl grew darker.

"It's been going great, Aira! Lockdown has been teaching us how to fight like you suggested. We are getting better." The dark twin remarked.

"Wait...she convinced you to..." Jazz was asking Lockdown in bewilderment.

Airachnid snorted unattractively as she turned her sharp optics onto him as she reached up and gently petted Izzy's hair. "Of course it was me. What, you don't agree? Like it or not, whatever species you are, a girl has to be able to defend herself. We, femmes, can't always depend on mechs to protect us all of the time." She remarked darkly but continued to smirk.

The femmes of the group all nodded while the mechs grimaced.

"Ah, here we are." Airachnid interrupted any more squabbling as they approached a large spider webbing curtain, which strange music was booming from behind it. It sounded like classical but with a rocking beat to it.

Before going in, the spiderfemme paused to look sharply at the guests, a severity of sternness to her glance. "Whatever you do, don't inform Tarantulas that you killed my older sister." She spoke softly but darkly.

Everyone tensed up, looking at her in surprise and unease.

"How did you..." Barricade was asking nervously.

Airachnid gave him a serious, dark but impatient look. "I am not stupid. I can figure things out, mech. But if you know what is good for you, you won't even mention Blackarachnia." She told them sternly as she turned to enter through the curtains.

"Airachnid, you are not going to...?" Elita asked in concern.

The spiderfemme glanced over at her, her optics narrowed. "Blackarachnia and I had a falling out a long time ago, Elita One. We never got along after our upgrades to spidermecha happened. So, no. I don't care what happened to her. And I won't tell my creator if you are worried about it. But if you are wise, you won't say anything." She stated before scowling away from all of them.

It couldn't be denied by anyone that they all saw the look on Airachnid's face. The mere mentioning of Blackarachnia...it seemed that something must have happened between the sisters. Something bad that caused a strong dislike for the very name of Blackarachnia.

Airachnid no doubt hated her sister.

The question was...why?

Finally pushing past the curtains, Airachnid lead all of them into a humongous chamber that practically took everyone's breath away. It was massive in size and lights were flashing in one particular area. There were hundreds of spiders hanging or clinging onto the walls, optics of many colors blinking and flickering as they were looking directly towards the same place.

There was a stone platform at one side of the room where a massive robotic spider was, long, powerful and spindly legs plucking at glowing strings, announcing him to be the source of the music that was amplified throughout the entire room.

The spidermech was like a giant tarantulas. His body was large and covered in needle like spines. Some of them looked so sharp that they could probably shred through metal. He was mostly black with glowing red and yellow rings around the joints of his legs and even around his underside. Each of the legs were dancing along the glowing strings, which emitted sonic waves like violins and even one or two of his legs were gently tapping what looked like giant glowing drums.

Airachnid had paused from leading the group further into the room, holding up her servos to tell them to wait and keep quiet.

Everyone could only watch and listen with awe as the spidermech created some of the most haunting beautiful music they had ever heard. It was obvious that all spiders in the room were being entertained to the music. In fact, some looked like they were in a trance as they listened.

A few spiders were even weaving threads high above their heads, almost dancing to the music.

After almost going into a trance their selves, the Autobots and Decepticons, and humans blinked when the music finally ended. They paused in joining the polite applause that all hundreds of spiders gave for the large spidermech, who clicked and rotated as he transformed before all to take a bow.

The spidermech was just as large as his spider body had been. It seemed only his head and thorax was the only change as his mech form was now sitting in the middle of four spider legs while four were hanging behind his back. His large thorax seemed to the connection part to his legs and upper half.

And he had acid green glowing optics that immediately found the new arrivals.

His fangs clicking, the large mech now made his way towards them, whereas Airachnid immediately bowed at the waist to him and everyone quickly followed when Lockdown, the twins and even Derezz bobbed into bows for the mech.

"Captain Lockdown." An aged but dark and twisted voice come from the mech, his fangs being the only thing moving on his faceplates. "I see you have returned. And not terrible timing either. I was just thinking about contacting you for a job. Welcome back to Archnia."

Lockdown remained bowing at the waist before standing fully when the large spidermech waved a spindly leg at the group to stand upright. "Lord Tarantulas." He greeted in his gruff way. "Always a pleasure. We can discuss a business contract later. I am unfortunately working a job as of now." He then motioned to Optimus and Starscream, who both straightened. "You have heard of my clients before, I imagine."

Tarantulas turned his eight glowing optics onto them, which brightened. "Ahhh. Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. And Starscream. I remember you, Seeker." He seemed to smirk when Starscream blinked in surprise, as did everyone. "You would not know me, of course. We have never met personally. But I have heard of your reputation at the Crystal City Scientist Academy. You raised quite a lot of optic ridges in the glory days of Cybertron. Quite brilliant ideas you had but was ignored by the Science Council."

Starscream scowled, growling at the memory. "Please don't remind me." He grumbled.

Tarantulas chuckled as he folded his mech arms. "Yes, I did caution some of the council not to ignore your ideas. In truth, I was one of them." He chuckled again when everyone, Starscream blinked in surprise again. "Back then I was known as...well it isn't important. But I was the only supporter of your science experiments. Your idealistic experiments on creating solar projector energon converters would have been beneficial to our energon problem." He stated.

Starscream blinked in surprise before he brightened. "You actually read up on my experiments?" He asked enthusiastically.

Tarantulas nodded smiling. "Of course I did. I always read every scientists' reports. Your reports were highly advanced out of everyone else's. It really is a shame that the Science Council were so high of their pride." He scowled, shaking his head. "They were foolish."

"Why do you say that?" It was Jazz asked, frowning.

Tarantulas scowled again, as did Starscream. "The entire Science Council were ground based Cybertronians with the exception of a few aerials. But Starscream was the only Seeker in the entire academy. As you may all remember, Vosians, Seekers were not well liked by others. So there were much prejudice against Starscream. And it did not help that Starscream had such a brilliant processor. Many of the Science Council were jealous of his brilliance. So he was treated quite poorly by many of his fellow scientists." He explained.

"Well, that is all fine and dandy, all that science talk. But we really should talk business, Tarantulas." Lockdown said gruffly, clearly bored of it all.

Tarantulas rolled his optics before he nodded and motioned for all of them to follow him to a large stone carved table.

When everyone was seated, Tarantulas had a spidermech bring a large tray of energon cubes for the Cybertronians and some strange looking glowing liquid in small glasses for the humans.

While Izzy and Flo immediately downed the drinks given to them, Sam, Epps and Fig, who were eyeing the drinks with uneasiness discontent. The three men glanced over at the girls, seeing them enjoying the drink before it was Epps who shrugged and took a sip of his.

Eyes lighting up, the soldier nodded to his fellows. "Hey, this is really good! It tastes like Hard Mike's lemonade! What is this called?" He asked now drinking more.

Tarantulas and Airachnid both smiled as if proud that the humans were enjoying their refreshments. "We call it Organica Butterfes. Mixed from the finest solar worm found here on Archnia." The older spidermech remarked.

"PUFFFFFFTTTTT!" Epps suddenly spewed all of his drink across the table while Sam and Fig withdrew their hands from their glasses so fast it almost seemed impossible. "SAY WHAT?! I'M DRINKING BUG JUICE?! EW!"

Some of the others snickered while others looked concerned. Tarantulas and Airachnid now didn't look amused.

"Aw, come on. It isn't that bad. Sure it is juice from a bug's innards but it's good for you. Protein!" Izzy snickered as she watched Epps try and scrub his tongue.

"Iz, I don't think that's helping." Flo said watching Epps retch a little at the thought of drinking organic fluids from a space bug. She was amused and would have laughed but she knew that would have just upset human soldier more.

"So, Lockdown." Tarantulas spoke up again now looking at the addressed. "Besides being in a fight with that idiot, Doubledealer, what brings you to our system?"

Lockdown sat back, relaxed in his seat as he drank deeply from his energon. "Passing through. Taking this lot of Autobots, Decepticons and humans to Quintessa. We need permission from you to take the short cut." He stated.

The two spiders now looked surprised at him. If not taken back by the words that he had just given them.

"Quintessa? I thought you said you would never go back after what happened last time." Airachnid said now sounding concerned.

Lockdown nodded as he motioned to his guests with his hook. "I did. But it seems that the Quints went and kidnapped their sparklings and two femmes. As well some Technorganic dinosaurs. These guys want them back. So they came to me for passage there. I took pity on 'em and decided to take them. It don't settle too well to me that those damn five facers went and snagged a bunch of kids for their own uses." He told them. He paused to glance apologetically to Derezz who didn't look offended at all.

Tarantulas frowned but nodded slowly. "I see. Sparklings, hmm? As in Cybertronian? I thought that wasn't possible anymore." He said with interest.

It was Optimus who smiled faintly and leaned forward. "Much has changed, Tarantulas. It is a long story to tell but I can send you a data link report to explain it." He stated.

The spidermech paused before nodding. He was very curious to know the whole story of what was going on. He only had to wait for a moment before his acid green optics flickered as he began taking in the news.

During the time, Lockdown felt Derezz poke his side to get his attention. He glanced to his Third before looking back at the spidermech. 'What is it, Derezz?' He asked in transmission.

_'Lockdown, I do not like this. Tarantulas is up to something. He isn't taking it well that we are going up against the Quintessons.'_ Derezz sent back.

Lockdown frowned deeply, his optics narrowing. **_'What are you thinking?'_** He asked seriously.

Derezz bobbed slightly. _'I cannot be sure. He is shielding his thoughts. He is hiding something.'_ He reported back.

_**'What about Airachnid? See what you can get out of her.'**_ Lockdown ordered softly.

Derezz bobbed in confirmation and his optics flickered over to Airachnid. He merely frowned to himself when he came across a firewall to the spiderfemme's processor. He didn't like this. The spiders were hiding something. He couldn't really push too much harder against their processors without alerting them.

After a moment, Tarantulas looked bewildered as he looked everyone over. There was a brilliant spark in his optics that only some of the guests knew. He had his interest spiked. "My, you lot have been busy! War on Earth, Unicron, and now Primus returning from the other worlds. And humans turning into Cybertronians! I would love to meet some of your femmes." He said excitedly.

It did not put the Autobots or Decepticons at ease with that one.

"They are not scientific finds for you to poke and prod at, Tarantulas." Starscream growled, knowing fully well that the scientist in the spidermech was on.

Tarantulas merely frowned but sighed. "Forgive me. I am merely curious, Starscream. The scientist in me is intrigued. I mean you no harm." He paused waving to a spiderfemme to bring more energon. It did not go amiss that his optics had flickered.

"Perhaps we can arrange a meeting with our changed femmes. I am sure it won't hurt." Optimus stated in understanding. "But we are pressed for time. We would really like to retrieve our missing companions soon." He paused when a sudden ping reached his transmissions. "Pardon me for a moment." He said politely before opening the transmissions. 'Optimus Prime. Go ahead Soundwave.'

**_'Optimus Prime, we may have a difficult situation as of now.'_** Soundwave spoke gravely. _**'The spider ship is sending a shuttle towards the Death's Head. I believe they are going to try and board the ship.'**_

Optimus frowned in alarm.

"Please, enjoy more of our energon." Tarantulas spoke up as if not bothered at all by the interruption. He shared a glance with his daughter, who did not happy at all. "Now then. So you wish for permission to cross our space. I think that can be arranged. I believe a solar storm is brewing though. It would be best if you stayed for one night. Then tomorrow we can arrange an escort."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Tarantulas." Lockdown said as he took another energon cube from the spiderfemme who offered. He did not look relaxed. "Like Prime said, we are short of time. The sooner we get your permission, we need to leave."

Tarantulas looked disappointed as he slouched in his chair. "Oh, you are such a party pooper, Lockdown. I was really hoping you would stay a little longer. We are old friends, aren't we?" He asked smiling as he watched some of his guests drink from their energon. There were only three who wasn't drinking though. He was sorely disappointed when Lockdown, Derezz and Knockout were optic'ing their energon curiously. The red medic was frowning as he stared hard at his energon, as if searching for something. "Come now. Drink up. And we will discuss..."

None of the mechs did as they watched the spidermech, cautiously while the others drank their energon to be polite. But then Knockout's optics flashed and he looked sharply at the Cybertronians that were enjoying their energon. He started to say something to them before sighing when he knew it was too late. He instead frowned directly at Tarantulas. "Why?" He suddenly burst out, his tone very hard as he held up his cube, turning it so that the others could see the fizzle on the bottom. "So you can drug us?"

Everyone tensed up in alarm before staring at their energon cubes to see the fizzle. They were all immediately on alert when they realized they had been compromised.

Tarantulas sighed, his expression darkening. "I can see we do have a problem then." He said darkly. His entire frame was tensing up as if he was preparing for something.

Suddenly it seemed to all explode into chaos as Tarantulas snapped up from his seat and the others were moving just as fast. At least, Lockdown, Derezz, Knockout and surprisingly, Prowl was. They were immediately up and whipping out their cannons while the others stood up quite sluggishly. They did not feel so good. Izzy, Flo, Sam, Epps and Fig yelped at the sudden action and scampered to safety.

However, it seemed that the spidermech was true to his nature. He was faster.

Whipping up his arms, Tarantulas spewed what looked like glowing green threads at the four mechanical beings and hit them hard. The threading sent all four flying backwards until they hit the walls with angry grunts.

"What the fuck?!" Fig yelped before whipping out his gun. Only to free when he found a cannon blaster trained on him and the other humans.

_**'Optimus Prime!'**_ Soundwave's voice came from the Prime's transmissions. _**'We are under attack! Repeat we are...urk!'**_

_**'Soundwave! UGH!'**_ Optimus heard Maximum Wave scream from the back ground.

All around the chamber, spiders were hissing excitedly as they watched everything unfold. Some even reared back as if to join in but it was Airachnid who held up her hand to calm all, while aiming her blasters at the humans. She did not look happy.

"TARANTULAS! WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Lockdown roared from where he and the other three were trapped by the thick spider webbing.

Tarantulas sneered as he stalked closer, a trail of green webbing still attached to the trapped mechs. "I apologize, Lockdown. But I am afraid none of you are going anywhere. You see, we, the Arachnidians now have a contract with the Quintessons. We come across any who rebel against them, we capture them and dispose of them or we hold them until it is reported. All of that to protect my spider colony. It was either you or my family. And I am sorry. But I choose my spiders over you any day." He stated before an electrifying jolt sped down the webbing and into the four mechs, making all of them roar in pain and rage.

A moment later, they were off line.

The dazed and drugged Autobots and Decepticons staggered, cannons out but were unable to fire. They stumbled over each other until they fell to the cavernous floor, their hub screens flickering into black.

"I am sorry, girls." Airachnid said gravely as she looked at the twins, who watched in horror at what she was doing.

"Aira! How could you?! I thought we were friends!" Izzy snapped angrily as she and the other humans could only watch helplessly as all of their mechanical friends were motionless.

Airachnid shook her head as she raised one of her legs and aimed what looked like a nozzle. "You thought wrong, honey. But I am truly sorry." She said before blasting all of them with sleeping gas.


	10. Chapter Ten In A Web of Lies

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**-Chapter Ten-**  
_In A Web Of Lies_

* * *

**::Songs Best Used::**  
**The 5th-David Garrett  
**

* * *

When everyone finally came to from their darkened stasis or sleep, it was easy to say that they were in a whole heap of trouble.

As optics on lined, many mechs and femmes found their selves in a huge catacomb like chamber. There were so many and many openings had glowing green webbing over them. And many of the Cybertronians found their selves either webbed to walls or had their arms trapped behind their backs with webbing.

"SLAGGING PITS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" They all could hear Ironhide roaring from his chamber cell.

"Ironhide, I think that isn't helping..."

"SLAG THAT, OPTIMUS! WE ARE NOW CAPTIVES OF THOSE FRAGGING SPIDERS! THIS IS ALL LOCKDOWN'S FAULT!" It was Sentinel who snarled now leaning forward to glare down where Lockdown was trapped against one of the walls, scowling darkly at their situation.

"How was I suppose to know that Tarantulas and Airachnid was going to stab me in the fragging back?!"

"Sam! Sam, are you all right?! What happened?! Why did the spiders attack Death's Head?!" Trent asked from his cell next to Sam, Epps and Fig's.

"Will everyone just calm down for a moment? Let us think about this for a moment!" Optimus called back to settle all of the grumbles and yells of anger. He waited for a long moment because no one seemed to be listening. They were all just yelling angrily or trying to ask each other if they were okay. The Prime sighed wearily.

"Okay, will everyone just shut up! Let Optimus speak for Primus' sake!" It was now Rodimus who yelled from his and Arcee's cell.

Slowly, it finally quieted down.

Optimus sighed in relief before nodding. "Thank you, Rod." Then he looked out from his cell at the ones he could see. He noted that even some of the pirates were there. It seemed the spiders had flanked the entire Death's Head and brought everyone down. He had to admit being impressed when he could see the Dinobot, Sludge just sitting there, looking calm unlike everyone. It was like he was just waiting for something or someone to do or say something.

"All right. Who is all here, for one?" Optimus asked calmly. Names rattled off and it proved that all but one or two were there. The Prime frowned when he didn't hear Monique Epps' name or even Ravage's. He glanced towards Soundwave who was only next to Sludge's cell, stuck with all of his subunits. He noticed that there were two missing from him.

Ravage and Ratbat.

_'Soundwave, where is your two subunits?'_ He sent a thought towards the telepath.

Soundwave turned his visor towards him before looking quite smug.**_ 'Ravage and Ratbat are still aboard Death's Head, Optimus Prime. I sent them into hiding when the Arachnidians started attacking the ship. I do not believe they were found when we were taken. The human, Monique Epps is also unaccounted for. I believe she also hid herself on the ship.'_** He sent back.

Optimus nodded in determination. It seemed that they did have luck on their side, though it wasn't much at all. The three missing were their hope of getting out of this. _'Good.'_ He thought back to the telepath.

"All right, everyone. Now let's be rational about this. We expected the Arachnidians were going to help us but they instead turned on us. Apparently, Tarantulas and Airachnid are working for the Quintessons. But as I understand it, they are trying to protect their people here from them. So I will not pass any harsh judgment of blaming them." Optimus stated.

"You're too fragging soft, Autobot! I say when we get out of here, we destroy all of the spiders!" A pirate snapped from his cell.

"Brisko, shut up!" Lockdown snapped from his cell. "Don't interrupt! Prime has a point! Tarantulas and Airachnid are only trying to protect their nest! We invaded it with our problems and now they are doing what it takes to get us out of it! So shut up and listen!"

There was a pause before there was another uproar of shouts. The pirates were not happy. Some of them were listening but some were not.

"The fragging Cybertronian Prime is right, Lockdown! This is all your fault! You trusted the spiders! And they turned on us! It was you who brought us here! And now look where we are! The spiders eat our kind, remember?!" The same mech, Brisko snarled.

"Brisko is right! This is your fault, Lockdown! Ever since you got those fragging humans, you have softened up! We didn't choose to follow a soft sparked fool like you! We chose to follow the sparkles pirate that you're suppose to be!"

Lockdown growled, his optics narrowing dangerously. Oooh, he couldn't wait to get his hook in those two, Brisko and Rivet. He was going to show how soft he really was.

"Shut the pits up, Brisko and Rivet! How dare you speak to your captain like that!"

"Izzy, never mind them. They'll get what's coming to them when I get out of this cell." Lockdown called to his Second.

"OH, SHUT UP! YOU PATHETIC WEAK FRAMED HUMAN! IT'S YOU AND YOUR FRAGGING WEAK SISTER'S FAULT THAT LOCKDOWN HAS BECOME SO WEAK! UNLIKE HOW HE USED TO BE! BEFORE YOU, HE WAS A HARDBITTEN SON OF GLITCH WHO WOULDN'T TAKE SUCH CAUTIONS LIKE HE HAS BEEN DOING! HE WOULDN'T HAVE PUT ANY TRUST IN ANYONE AND WOULD NEVER END UP IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS! YOU PATHETIC HUMANS ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS! AND WHEN I GET THE CHANCE, I AM SO GOING TO DO WHAT LD SHOULD HAVE! SQUISH YOU AND YOUR UGLY PATHETIC SISTER...!" The pirate was yelling, even while Izzy started snapping back.

"Hey! Don't ya be insulting them like that!" Jazz could be heard shouting.

Suddenly there was a low vibration through the entire chamberous room before everyone noticed a shadow from the ceiling dropped down in front of the cell where the raging pirate was at. Everyone stiffened when they saw that it was Airachnid, herself. And did she look lethal as she glared at the pirate in the cell. She didn't wait for a moment as she grabbed the webbing over the cell and ripped it clean off before diving inside.

There was a sudden scream of pain and fear from the pirate, Rivet that sent shivers down everyone's struts and spines. Any who could see what was happening looked on with horror and disgust at what Airachnid was doing.

Optimus frowned before looking at the emotionless block of a Decepticon, Soundwave, who seemed preoccupied with something else. He noted the telepath's visor was flickering as if he was talking to someone.

A moment later, it went eerily quiet before Airachnid came walking out, wiping her mouth from dripping energon. It was now obvious of what she had done.

The spiderfemme was still scowling darkly as she walked to the cell that held Lockdown, who glared viciously at her. She didn't care of how deathly quiet it was as everyone stared at her with fear and anger. She just looked right at Lockdown. "I am sorry, LD. I really am." She said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I know." Lockdown growled at her. "You didn't have a choice."

"The frag she didn't!" Sentinel snapped angrily from his cell. "You could have warned us!"

"Sentinel." Optimus said wearily.

"No, he's right." Airachnid interrupted, startling all. She glanced over at Optimus then to Sentinel then finally back to Lockdown. She folded her arms and shifted her weight. "Look, the past few years has been hard on us, the spider colony. The Quintessons found us and made an attempt to attack. We barely even survived the attacks. It was my father who made the bargain. In the beginning it was to protect our colony." She then frowned darkly. "That was years ago, Lockdown. Right after you left with Derezz and the girls. It's not like that anymore. Things changed. Tarantulas has changed. He isn't what he used to be. He has become...something else."

Everyone frowned at the thought before it was Optimus who asked. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Airachnid looked at him before shrugging, her face still dark. "He has become twisted, darker. The Quintessons emotionless twisted actions have been influencing him. He has obsessed with his science again. Even to some of our own, he has been conducting a few experiments. Creating more spidermechs. Sometimes even altering their DNA. He isn't the same Tarantulas you remember, or me. I don't like it, Lockdown. So, I am going to make a deal with you."

Lockdown narrowed his optics but nodded for her to go on.

"I help you, you help me. I have to figure out what is going on with Tarantulas. That is why I asked you to bring a medic. I was hoping he could scan my creator and figure out what the Quintessons have done to him." Airachnid said darkly.

"And what do we get out of that?" Lockdown growled, his optics narrowing.

Airachnid shook her head as she sighed and bowed her head. She had to think very carefully on this. If she said one thing wrong, it could become worse than before. "If we can figure out how to help Tarantulas change back to the mech he used to be, I will be in your debt, Lockdown. I will see to it that you are freed and taken to the edges of the Dark regions, myself." She told him.

Lockdown was quiet for a long moment before slowly shaking his head. "Airachnid, like it or not, Tarantulas isn't the mech he used to be. He will not change back. He has been a lost mech since Blackarachnia, and you know it." He remarked.

The spiderfemme growled but turned away from him. "That may be. But he is my creator." She paused before looking back at him. "You may be right. Since Blackarachnia left, it has always been about her. He misses her more than ever. It was always about her. He even tried getting me to change my coloring to look exactly like her." She sad before scowling. "That is why I am happy that you killed her. Blackarachnia was a twisted, darker version of herself. Always selfish, always willing to do all of the killing. Tarantulas banished her for it. But since the Quintessons attacked Archnia, he hasn't been the same. He is already talking about what he is going to do with all of you."

Turning from Lockdown, Airachnid looked over at Optimus. "He wants to conduct experiments on your human changed femmes. To see how they are now Cybertronian. You would do best to just work willingly with him. If you don't, he will make it worse." She warned them.

"Fuck that!" Nightbird snarled from her cell. "He comes near me, Max, Maggie or Kris, I will rip his fucking legs off!"

Airachnid turned her dark violet optics onto her, scowling. "You don't know what kind of power he has. He is a powerful mech, Seeker human. What he is capable of...it is going to make this hurt for you." She growled.

Nightbird narrowed her burning red optics back at her, her fists balled up tightly. "And you don't know what I am capable of. He touches any one of us, Autobots, Decepticons or our humans, he will soon know." She hissed, her optics flickering violently.

"You are a fool then." Airachnid said before turning away starting to leave.

"Yeah? Well you're a bitch! Using Lockdown's trust like that! That was low! He trusted you and since we trusted him, we trusted you! You better hope I don't get out of this cell any time soon! Because when I do, I am going to show you what kind of bitch I am!" Nightbird growled glaring after her.

Airachnid scowled before pausing. She frowned as if she thought of something and turned to search the cells until she spotted the one she wanted to address. She walked over to the black, white and purple police cruiser, frowning. "How did you not be influenced by the energon that Tarantulas gave you? You drank it but you weren't affected by it." She asked him.

Prowl, much like the others, was trapped against the cell wall with the green threading. But he shook his head, looking stonily. "I did not drink it. I calculated that something was wrong. Tarantulas acted suspiciously the moment Lockdown mentioned that we were going up against the Quintessons. I merely gave the illusion that I drank the offered energon. I would have warned Optimus and the others but they were already consuming their energon. It would have been more logical to just go with what happened." He said blankly.

Airachnid smirked, her arms folded tightly across her chassis. "Hmm. You are a clever one. I suppose you are the strategist then of the group. Have an escape plan yet?" She asked slyly.

"I am working on it." Prowl said coldly.

Airachnid smirked before she swiveled away from him and walked towards the chamber's exit. She paused again in the door way to glance back, looking concerned. "Be ready for the pit of your lives, mechs and femmes. Because once Tarantulas gets started, it is going to hurt." She said before leaving.

There was a long silence before it was Lockdown who jerked his head in the direction where Prowl was locked up. "Prowl?" He called over.

Prowl only shuttered his optics off as if going into recharge. He, in truth, was working his processor and Battle Computer to the limits, trying to work out his plans. "As I said, I am already working on a plan. Soundwave," he then opened his optic shutters and looked towards the large silence Decepticon.

There was a long silence between the two and it was obvious that they were having a silent conversation. It was also obvious that Derezz was listening in because he chuckled.

"Affirmative." Soundwave finally spoke up, his vocoder serious and grim but there was just a hint of amusement in it as his optics flickered.

* * *

"I suppose you think you are so smart, don't you?" Came the question as soon as she entered the hall way.

Airachnid immediately was on guard, her eight legs tensing on her back as her optics grew wide. She turned with a jerk to see Tarantulas leaning against the wall, his arms folded and was looking at her dully. She glanced back where she had come from uneasily before looking back. "Father, I..." she was saying.

"Save it, Airachnid! I heard enough!" Tarantulas snapped, standing up right and marched towards her. He ignored her as she cringed back as he towered over her. "You are unlike your sister! You have been weak and pathetic! At least Blackarachnia knew what she wanted and did what she wanted to get it! You, on the other hand, don't! Airachnid, why can't you just be more like her?!" He snapped at her.

Shaking her head, now disgusted, Airachnid balled up her fist. "Tarantulas, she is gone! Why can't you accept that?! What she did was wrong! She was killing Cybers and our sources of food! You even said that...!"

"Forget what I said and did, Airachnid! I am starting to see that there was a point to Blackarachnia's actions! She was right! We should be doing what we want to feed, to rule! We are a top of the food chain now, with the Quintessons!" Tarantulas snapped. "And with you trying to plot behind my back with that pirate, with the Primes, I can see you are choosing your side!"

Airachnid drew back uneasily as she shook her head. "I don't...I am not choosing them over you, creator! I just want to help you! You're not yourself anymore! I don't understand...!" She was yelling.

But a swift servo across her face shushed her immediately in alarm. Tarantulas glared at her. "I am more of myself than you think, Airachnid! I have opened my optics because of the Quintessons! They are correct with what they want! And I am not about to let you destroy everything we have now because of them!" He jabbed his servo back towards the catacomb like prison that their prisoners were kept. "You decide what side you are on, my dotting creation! Because if you choose them, I will send you to the Quintessons so fast that your optics will be spinning in your helm! I have no need for a weak sparked daughter who turns on me!" He snarled before turning towards the prison and starting towards it.

Airachnid, hand against her stinging cheek, watched him go with anger and pain in her optics. She knew where he was going. She should have realized that he would have done this before and overheard her speaking to Lockdown about a deal.

She knew it was the scientist who was driving him to his goals. And did she feel bad for the Cybertronian femme that had once been human.

* * *

It was mostly quiet with only an exception of the scuttling feet of the spiders that were searching the ship. There were organic spiders and spidermecha together, searching the ship to see if they had left any behind.

So far, they weren't finding anything.

Deep in the vents, a single optic were watching some of the spiders, a very low hiss escaping from the pantherbot's vocoder. Ravage was angry and worried at the same time.

When all pits broke loose, when the spiders had boarded Death's Head, Soundwave had shoved the youngest subunit towards Ravage and ordered him to hide. He knew they had not been the only ones to escape from being stung with paralizers. Ravage was well aware of the human, Monique Epps had escaped as well.

Together, all three had watched as all of their companions and the pirates had been stung and taken aboard shuttles to go planet side.

As of now, Ravage had left his youngest brother with the human deep in the vents in the safety from being discovered. For now.

The pantherbot was pretty sure that the spiders would start looking in the ventilation shafts to see if there were any hiding in them. He knew they would need to move very soon and finding a new hiding spot. He had to protect Ratbat and Monique as best as he could before even attempting to come up with an idea of how to help his creator, his step carrier and his brothers, as well as the others.

**_'Ra...ge...co...n...is...wave..."_** he suddenly heard his transmissions crackling alive.

Ravage stiffened before quickly scurrying back and putting his transmissions on mute, connecting it to his very processor so there was no audio but just subtitles. He saw one of the spiders spin to look in his direction but it didn't seem it had seen him.

Being as quiet as he could, Ravage moved along the vents, hurrying back to Monique and Ratbat, whereas his youngest brother was chirruping and whimpering, terrified of what was happening and what had happened to their creator.

Ravage sighed as he leaned in ad bumped the young batbot's head as he clung onto Monique before looking at her. "We need to move. It won't be long before the spiders come here next. I received a transmissions and I think one of the spiders heard it. We need to find somewhere else to hide." he warned them.

Monique grimaced but nodded as she stood up, lifting up Ratbat, who still clung onto her, whimpering. "Okay. We better move then. Where would be the best place to hide? I didn't get to see much of the ship like you two did. I mostly just stayed in mine and Robert's room." She stated.

Ravage frowned as he took the lead, heading deeper into the ventilations. He knew it couldn't be just anywhere. There were spiders all over the place. They needed something really good. Somewhere that the spiders would have such a hard time finding them even while they were right under their...

A light bulb seemed to click on as he thought of a desolate looking room where it had been so hard to see anyone in.

"Lockdown's hologram room. The training grounds. If we can get in there and program the holodecks, we can trick the spiders. And maybe even trap them." He said, his tail flicking.

Monique smiled and nodded for the pantherbot to lead the way.

It took a little while to find and the three nearly had some close calls with being discovered by the spiders. But they eventually reached the large room and entered the control room through a tight spaced vent. It was there that Ravage had to help Monique work the controls to create the same program that Lockdown and the Jackson twins used.

All the while, the pantherbot opened up his recorded transmissions and read what it had said. He saw it was from Soundwave and it made his spark flip happily to know that he was okay.

"The message is from our creator." He announced to Monique and Ratbat, who squeaked happily to hear it. "He says they are in the spiders' prisons and everyone is fine for now. He also said that Tarantulas and Airachnid are the ones who ordered the attack. Something about being involved with the Quintessons." He growled the last bit.

Monique scowled herself, her hands on her waist. She didn't like that anymore than the Cybertronians did. "We really stepped into a pile of sh...crap this time, didn't we?" She asked pausing from swearing in front of the sparkling subunit. "What now? What does he want us to do?"

Ravage paused looking at the message again reading more into it before growling and shaking his head. "Standby. Keep hiding from the spiders. According to the boss, the Autobot, Prowl, is thinking up a plan. He wants us to hide until then." He sighed before sinking down, his audios flat in irritation. "I don't like this. I hate hiding when I could be fighting. I am a Decepticon warrior, Primus damn it!"

"Soundwave probably just wants us to protect Ratbat, Ravage. He is just a sparkling after all." Monique said, though not sounding any happier about their orders.

"Yes, a sparkling who was programmed to fight anyway." Ravage growled but sighed, his head lowering until it was on the ground.

Ratbat squeaked, now sounding annoyed. He looked right at Ravage, his bright red optics flickering.

Ravage raised his head again, frowning at him. "Well what else are we suppose to do, Ratbat?! Soundwave ordered us to stay hidden. It isn't like we can do anything! The ship is overrun with spiders! If they see us, they will attack us and then what next?! We will end up just being in the same ship as the others." He growled, his tail curling around him.

The batbot seemed to scowl before he turned and clambered up onto the control panel. He seemed to glance around at the controls before a wide fangy grin formed as he began pushing buttons with his claw like wings.

Ravage and Monique both frowned as they watched him before something caught their attention.

The holodeck room had changed. It looked as it did before, as if there was no hologram activated. But there was now a difference. There were shimmering sparks in the room. It took a moment for Monique and Ravage to realize what they were. And it made them frown.

Energy bugs. Holographic Insecticons buzzing around the entire room.

"Ratbat, what are you...?" Ravage was asking in irritation and confusion before he suddenly cut off as his optic brightened. A toothy grin formed and he jolted up to his feet. "Ratbat, you are a genius! For a Sparkling subunit! That's a great idea!"

Monique frowned as she stared between the two subunits. "What? What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

Ravage grinned at her before nodding towards the holodeck floor. "I think you better just sit back and relax, Monique. Because I think we are about to have a little too much fun with this." He remarked.

"Huh?"

"Let's think about this for a minute." Ravage said his grin still in place. "What does spiders eat?"

Monique blinked still confused before her eyes brightened as she looked back at the holodeck. "Bugs!" She then frowned. "But wouldn't the spiders know the difference? Those are just holograms. They would know if they were real or not, wouldn't they?" She asked.

Ravage's fang filled grin widened. "Yes. But...if you recall, most of your Earth's spiders are technically blind. They use senses to catch their prey. And how do they catch their prey?" He asked carefully.

Frowning, Monique thought for a moment. "By their webbing. But these aren't Earth spiders, Ravage. They are not blind. So how...?" She was asking before her eyes lit up. "But...even if they're not blind, they will still see bugs. Insects. Food."

Ravage nodded as he looked into the holodeck room. "Exactly! These spiders are more like the common jumping spiders. They see prey and go for them. So if they see the Insecticons, they might just go for them! And if we can program the holodeck to have a full nest in there, they can't be able to resist the bait!" He said excitedly.

Monique grinned at him before reaching over and scratching Ratbat's helm, between his over large audios. "Good job, Ratty! You really are a genius. Now let's just hope this works." She said now looking into the holodeck room.

Ratbat beamed at the other two before he turned and pressed a single control button that seemed to turn on the whole holoform program.

The three were treated to watching the Insecticons begin moving around and buzzing loudly, making quite the loud noise. A door had slid open to the room so that the sounds could reach out to the rest of the ship.

It was not long before something or two came scuttling into view.

Two spidermecha suddenly appeared, quite alert and surprised as they peered into the room, seeing large Insecticons in the room, and so many. They didn't seem to believe their optics as they gazed at the overly large bugbots with alarm but excitement. It was not hard to figure out that they saw a meal out of all of them.

Hissing in excitement, the spiders glanced at one another before nodding. One flickered his optics as if speaking into his comms. The other began creeping inside, carefully and quietly transforming in to his spider mode. He began sneaking into the room, crouching low to the ground as if on the hunt, much like how an Earth spider would do.

Grinning at each other, the three hidden survivors couldn't help but high five each other, silently tapping their hands and claws against one of the others.

Because there were so many programmed in the room, more spiders, Cyber and organic showed up and began their own hunt. None of the spiders had caught any bugs yet but waited for back up to arrive. They began silently speaking to one another and began circling the bundle of Insecticons in the room, zeroing in on one or two of the bunch, who some were programmed to had noticed and were buzzing threateningly and moving away from them.

There were now several spiders in the holodeck training room, surrounding many of the bugs, creeping on them or looking just as aggressive as the Insecticons that were buzzing back at them just as threateningly.

"Do you think that might be all of them?" Monique whispered to Ravage.

"Hang on a megaclick." The pantherbot whispered back before going to a computer system and hooking a plug into the I/O port. His single optic flickered as he hacked into Death's Head's security system. He began looking through the many security screens, looking for any more spiders that they might have missed.

But he didn't see any more.

Even looking at the exterior security systems, looking at the spider ship, he did see that there were spiders there but they didn't seem to have interest in coming aboard the ship.

Ravage looked over at Monique and Ratbat, shaking his head. "We need to move quick. All of the spiders aboard our ship are in the holodeck room but there are still some on the spider ship. We will need to take control of the ship immediately if we want to rescue the others. And that might mean turning on the ship's defenses." He stated.

_'That won't be necessary, Ravage. The plan you have is all you need.'_

Ravage stiffened in alarm before turning his full attention back to the system he was hacked into. He didn't know where that sudden transmissions had come from but it did sound awfully like...

_'It is me, Derezz.'_ Another message popped up._ 'I have a direct link to the ship's main frame. I was finally able to set up the link due to a plan Prowl and Izzy started to work out when things started going of control here.'_

Ravage frowned as he tilted his head. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on. So he asked._ 'So what is exactly going on? Monique Epps, Ratbat and I are at a loss up here. We don't know what happened?'_ He sent back to Derezz.

_'As we understand it, Tarantulas and Airachnid are working with the Quintessons. They attacked us to keep us in captive for them. While Airachnid is willing to help us, she does want us to help put her creator straight. But I am afraid that is impossible. Tarantulas is a very twisted and dark mech. He will not change. So our only option is to escape.'_ Derezz explained. _'As of now, Tarantulas is...well, he is performing a few experiments on your newly transformed from human to Cybertronian femmes.'_

Ravage growled at the thought, his processor immediately going to his creator's new spark mate. He swore if Tarantulas hurt Max, there was going to be Unicron's spawns to pay.

As if reading his processor, Derezz sent a reassuring pulse, though it didn't to help either way. _'It is the femme, Nightbird. She refused to allow Tarantulas to touch the femmes, Maximum Wave, Roulette and Stiletto. The Seeker, Starscream, nor his brothers were pleased. Optimus Prime is still trying to calm them down.'_

_'I bet.'_ Ravage growled, not any pleased than ever. He liked Nightbird. He knew she was tough. But if anything happened to her, he would gladly help the Decepticon Leader and his trine rip Tarantulas' legs off. _'So what's the plan?'_

_'It started out as Prowl's plan first but then Izzy pitched in some of her ideas. So they began working out something together. It was Lockdown who mentioned that I had a connect line with the ship. The only reason I couldn't get through because of the web nets the ship is trapped in. The spiders must have turned off the paralyzers.'_

Ravage smirked to himself, pausing to see that the spiders in the holodeck room were now attacking the Insecticons._ 'Sounds like they are getting ahead of their selves then. Becoming too confident. They don't know who they are dealing with.'_ He growled in dark humor. '_We are Decepticons, and Autobots.'_

_'In deed. I have learned to never underestimate your kind. Cybertronians, as well as humans are quite resourceful. Tarantulas seems to have forgotten that.'_ Chuckled Derezz.

_'Well we are running interference with the spiders aboard. Whatever you're going to do, we better do it fast.'_ The feline subunit sent back, waving his tail at Monique when she began looking at him curiously and impatiently.

_'I think I can help out with trapping them, my feline friend.'_

Suddenly the ship rumbled to life making all three companions stiffen and look around with surprise. They saw that they were not the only ones. They saw the spiders immediately stop fighting with the holographic bugs and look around in alarm.

Before anyone knew it, the door to the holodeck snapped shut. The spiders whirled around and rushed the door to escape but once approaching the door, they found it sealed shut and locked.

As if that wasn't enough, the ship rumbled again and there was an explosion from the outside.

Glancing at one another, Ravage, Ratbat and Monique knew something was up. They nodded to each other before the feline unhooked himself from the I/O port and all three rushed out of the control room, heading straight to the main cockpit.

When they got there, they were treated to a sight that stunned them. The spider ship, FunnelWeb was smoking from a blast in the side. Death's Head had seemed to have activated its weapons and was now firing upon the ship, seeming to only hit the spots to disable the ship. If that wasn't enough, a few blasts sailed fast and hard towards the planet, itself.

"Wow. Talking about harsh." Monique said wide eyed. Ravage and Ratbat only grinned, wickedly. They knew what was happening. It was time to strike.

* * *

When the explosions began, the whole structure shook and vibrated. The spiders who guarded the prisons were shaken in alarm and began scuttling everywhere, orders being shouted.

Many eyes and optics watched and many smirked as they knew it was time.

"All right, everyone. Let's do this." Lockdown said immediately as he shifted his hook into a clawed blade and sliced at the spider threads that held him bound while the others freed their selves from their own binds, thanks to the humans trapped with them. Soundwave had no problem using his many tentacles and appendages to free himself, his subunits and mate.

As it was, it was Prowl and Izzy who smirked at one another, nodding to each other for coming up with this plan.


	11. Chapter Eleven Against All Odds

**Title: **Transformers Set The Universe On Fire

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Family

**Rating: **T for some strong language, strong violence, sexual reference and dark themes

**Summary:  
**The Quintessons have attacked and taken precious loved ones. Now, the Cybertronians and the human allies are determined to pay them a visit to take back what they love. And to do that, they must travel into deep space.

* * *

**-Chapter Eleven-**  
_Against All Odds_

* * *

**::Songs Best Used::**  
**Pompeii-E.S. Posthumas  
Invincible-Two Steps From Hell  
**

* * *

_**A half an hour before the attack-**_

When Tarantulas came into the prisons to collect one of the femmes who had been transformed, there had been an uproar about it from Autobots and Decepticons. No one were happy to what he was up to. They refused to allow him to take any one of them. It was when Tarantulas chose to go after Stiletto, and earning vicious snarls from Sunstreaker for it, did Nightbird immediately volunteer. She wasn't about to let Maggie be taken as some science experiment. She had to send reassuring calm pulses to Starscream, who shrieked that if Tarantulas harmed his mate in anyway, he would destroy everything the spider held dear.

It was still quite noisy with Optimus trying to calm the Seeker but nothing seemed to be working.

"So...have you come up with a plan yet?"

Prowl jolted from his thoughts, looking down in surprise at someone who had not been there a second ago. He was alarmed to see Izzy standing in front of him. "Wha-? How did you get in here?" He asked startled and didn't notice that everyone else was just as startled.

Izzy shrugged as she pointed at the wall of Prowl's cell. "There was a hole in mine and your's cell. I was right next to you. We didn't notice because it was dark in the corners." She said before she began looking him over, noting the spider threads wrapped around his arms and legs, keeping him trapped against the wall. She shrugged before moving over to him and digging into one of her boots.

It was to his surprise, she pulled a small blade wrapped in a cloth. He could only watch as she began sawing at the threads.

"What are you doing in here?" Prowl finally asked her.

Izzy shrugged again, now snapping threads with the sharp blade. "We're both strategists, Prowl. Maybe we can work together and come up with a plan to escape." She told him as she cut through the threads before freeing one of his legs and then moving to the other.

Prowl stared at her blankly before shaking his head. "I highly doubt that you can help with a battle plan." He said drily.

Izzy scowled up at him, pausing to have to push long black bangs from her eyes. "I am helping you now, aren't I?" She shot back at him.

Prowl stayed quiet.

Izzy nodded in determination as she continued to cut through his bonds before slowly starting to climb up his frame to get to his arms. She ignored the way he tensed up, watching her carefully as she climbed up onto one arm and began sawing at the threads that held him in place. "So, what do you have so far?" She asked as she worked.

Prowl blinked at her before sighing in relent. "I am afraid I do not have a decent plan. Only one act of desperate attempt. I'm still running over several scenarios with my battle computer. Before we were captured, I did place an explosive under the table that I have yet to detonate. But it would be worthless to use if we cannot get out of here." He stated.

Slowly Izzy nodded, seeing his point as she finally freed one of his arms, which allowed him to pull free from and began grabbing at his last bonds. She only held onto his shoulder plate as he freed himself from the last bonds and was finally able to sit down carefully to think more on the plan. "Well... the explosive could be used as a distraction. But you do have a point. It would be pointless if we couldn't get out." She frowned, thinking before her eyes lit up. "But I think I have an idea!"

Prowl blinked in surprise as he looked at her from a side view. "Do you? What may it be? I can run it through my battle computer to see the outcomes." He said.

Grinning, Izzy leaned in close to his helm and began whispering softly into his audios for only him to hear and two certain telepaths to invade their thoughts. But nonetheless, Prowl's optics brightened as he immediately began running the scenario she just gave him through his battle computer, searching every angle of the plan.

After a moment, Prowl was immediately up on his feet, his hand around Izzy to keep her stable as he moved to the glowing spider threads across his cell. He looked over at Derezz, as if asking him something. "Derezz?" He asked simply, making others frown.

Derezz chuckled in amusement as he read Prowl's processor and dipped as his optics flickered. "I can see if I can. It will be very risky but if I adjust a laser ray, I may be able to do it." He announced.

Immediately everyone was on alert, looking between the two cells. They knew something was up.

"What's going on, D? Prowl? Izzy? Talk to us." Lockdown called over now very interested.

Prowl, for once since they met up again, smirked as he looked at his old friend. "Izzy has come up with a plan that will be beneficial if we can get it to work. I believe we may be able to work out a plan that will allow us to escape and even confront Tarantulas." He stated.

Immediately, everyone began talking at once, demanding to know.

But Prowl kept silent as he and Izzy looked over at Derezz, whose all pairs of optics were glowing. "Derezz?" He asked again.

For a moment, Derezz didn't say anything before he chuckled as if finding something amusing. "I now have connected to the ship's main frame. It seems that our three missing companions are causing trouble for the spiders on board Death's Head." He announced.

Everyone brightened in surprise or awe.

"Monique?! Is she okay?!" Epps called over.

Derezz dipped in the air as if nodding. "She is fine and safe from what I can see on the security feed. She is with Ravage and Ratbat. They are hiding in the holodeck control room, creating a little trap for the spidermecha that are aboard the ship. And from what I can see, it is working. They are quite bright." He reassured Epps, who smiled.

"Derezz," Lockdown spoke up, now sounding suspicious but now amused. "Exactly what are you three up to? What's the plan?"

Prowl and Izzy shared a glance with each other and then Derezz and Soundwave before they all smirked devilishly. The former two knew the two telepaths were aware of what they had in mind. "Be ready to move in a minute, everyone. If there is any way you can access your weapons to freeing yourselves from your bonds, I suggest you do it now. Once Derezz initiates the Death's Head's weapons and begins the attack, we need to free ourselves and move fast. What I suggest we do is move to the shuttles the Arachnidians have and make to the ship so we can take our leave."

"Not until I pay Tarantulas a visit first. Not leaving until then, Prowl." Lockdown growled.

"Lockdown, I don't think it's wise to..." Prowl was saying now seriously.

"Like it or not, kid, we got to put him straight. Ya really want to just leave Archnia and let Tarantulas call the Quints and warn 'em that we're coming, if he hasn't already?" Lockdown argued hotly. "If the Quintessons know who we are, why we are even going in the first place, I can guarantee you it will cause problems. You're little surprise to save your kids, your femmes and your pet dinosaurs," he ignored a growl from the fifth Dinobot, who didn't like that at all. "It will be all over. Game over. They will come after us. And I ain't putting my girls in danger like that. You're lucky enough that after this whole thing I don't drop ya'll off somewhere and turn aft on the whole deal. I need to make sure that the spider bastard hasn't given the Quints a heads up. And I have to make sure he don't."

There was an almost chilling silence as both former friends and partners glared at one another before Prowl slowly nodded as he glanced down at Izzy still on his shoulder.

"You're right."

"Prowl." Optimus said, now sounding uneasy. He didn't like this. He and the others were getting an idea of what the two were talking about. And none of them liked it. "What you're talking about is..."

Prowl shook his head as he turned a stony glance towards his Commander. "Optimus, he's right. We have to do this. It's for the sparklings, for Sunriser, for Mikaela, for the Dinobots. We left Earth determined to save them. And we have to do what it takes to save them. If Tarantulas, Airachnid and their spider colony threatens that, we have to make sure they don't. I don't like it any more than you do. But Lockdown, and you know I hate to even say this, is right. We have to stop them. Even if it means destroying them." He said gravely.

Everyone was grave at that news. They saw his point, Lockdown's point. By letting Tarantulas get away with knowing who they were and working with the Quintessons, it endangered Sunriser, Mikaela, the Dinobots and the sparklings.

Sighing, Optimus slowly nodded as he looked away. "We will leave Tarantulas to you, Lockdown. But I would rather us not being involved with his destruction. It isn't our way." He told the space pirate.

"Prime, sometimes you really are too soft. But I understand your internal dilemma." Lockdown said before glancing over at Derezz. "D? You ready?"

Derezz nodded before all five pairs of optics flashed brightly.

For a moment, nothing happened.

But the next moment, there was a loud bang before an explosion rocked the entire prison. Everyone stiffened, awaiting for what would happen next before there was another explosion and this time, it rocked the entire structure. Some of the cells collapsed when a small blast came slamming through the roof of the prison, making all flinch away from it. But nonetheless, some of the Cybertronians and the humans were freed.

Slowly, one by one, everyone smirked as they tore through their bonds.

Lockdown, after shifting his hook into a curved blade so he could slice through some of his bonds, smirked as he stepped out from his prison. "All right, everyone. Let's do this." He said as he looked around at everyone. "Attack the spiders and get to the shuttles. Breakdown, Smokescreen, you're the escorts! Get the Autobots and Decepticons and their humans back to Death's Head and prep her! I will hunt down that son of a glitch, Tarantulas and make sure he's silenced for good!" He ordered.

Breakdown and Smokescreen nodded with sharp salutes. "Aye, aye, Captain!" Both barked.

Everyone started to follow but it was to some's surprise that Starscream, Prowl, and Knockout moved over to Lockdown, who frowned with everyone else.

"I am not leaving Nightbird!" Starscream growled threateningly when he received inquiring looks.

"Prowl? Knockout?" Optimus was the one to ask the two.

Prowl shook his head as he looked at the Autobot leader. "I think it would be best if I went along to ensure that nothing gets out of hand. Just in case there is any kind of information we can get from Tarantulas." He stated firmly.

Knockout nodded as he glanced at Moonracer when she touched his arm with a worried look. "I am still curious to know why Airachnid wanted a medic. She obviously wanted one of us," he motioned to Ratchet and Groundhog. "For a reason. I think I should find out before we leave. Besides, if Lockdown is injured in a fight with Tarantulas, we have a problem if he is in need of a medic and we aren't there."

"Peh! Likely story. I never lose a fight." Lockdown growled out with a dark chuckle. "You just want to see if I do get hurt, you have a reason to save my aft so I will forget you still owe me for stealing the phase shifter."

Knockout scowled but he didn't deny it.

Optimus sighed before he went over and placed both hands on Prowl's free shoulder and Knockout's. "Then be careful. If you need any help, call us for back up." He stared.

Starscream huffed but nodded. "We'll be fine, Optimus. We are not about to be caught off guard again with this blasted spider. He is going to be hurting though if he hurt Nightbird. She has been through enough, as it is." He growled.

Optimus nodded slowly before looking at Breakdown and Smokescreen. "Very well. I think it is best if we make way to the ship. And if we are attacked along the way, we will defend ourselves." He stated.

Everyone nodded and started to move.

Lockdown glanced over at Prowl, who still had Izzy on his shoulder. He frowned at her but she shook her head. "Iz, you need to go with them."

"Pit no, LD. I want to go with you guys. I want to be a part of this. Tarantulas betrayed our trust. And I want to see him pay." Izzy said stubbornly.

Prowl shook his head as he frowned at her, not amused. "This isn't a game. You are a human and what we are about to do is dangerous. You should go back to the ship." He said firmly reaching for her now.

But Izzy evaded his hand ducking behind his helm and practically hiding behind it. "I'm going! Lockdown, come on! Let me come! Please!" She called as she ducked under Prowl's grasping hand still reaching for her.

Lockdown reached up behind Prowl's helm and carefully grabbed Izzy, who pouted as he took her off his former partner. But instead of sending her after the others, he placed her onto his own shoulder. "Stay low then. If it gets bad, take cover." He gruffed before swiveling away and starting to walk.

"Lockdown, she should go back to the ship where it is safer." Prowl began protesting as he quickly followed with Starscream and Knockout behind.

"Yeah, she should. But I can guarantee you if you try and force her to do something she don't want to do, she will yap your audios off. And trust me, she won't shut up if you try to make her." Lockdown said as he took to the lead.

Prowl frowned but chose not to keep arguing.

They hurried through the stone corridors, surprisingly not coming across any spiders as they went. They heard blasts and explosions on the distance, and it didn't take much to figure that the others must have been under attack by the spiders. But no one was worried. They could take care of their selves.

As the four mechs came around a corner, they immediately found a problem standing in the way.

Airachnid.

She was just standing there, arms crossed over her chassis as if she had been waiting for them the entire time. She looked grave about what was happening but she did not move as the four mechs carefully approached, weapons drawn onto her.

"Where is my mate?" Starscream growled viciously.

Airachnid's violet optics flickered to him before she motioned with her helm to behind her.

"Don't try and stop us, Legs. Your creator did us wrong first." Lockdown growled at her as he started bypassing her. He only stopped to glare at her when she reached up and placed a servo against his chassis to stop him. He growled at her in warning.

But Airachnid shook her head as she refused to look at him. "I am already calling off all of the Arachnidians from attacking your friends and companions. When we face Tarantulas, I will deal with him." She said firmly.

Lockdown frowned at her while the others were surprised. "Airachnid," he started.

"I am not in the favor of Tarantulas like I used to be, LD, because I am not Blackarachnia. He always favored her over me. And when he was forced to banish her because of what she was doing, he went mad. It was only when the Quintessons came did he go overboard. I wanted to change him back to what he used to be. But you're right. I can't." She paused to look over at Knockout. "I asked you to bring a medic because I wanted you to be warned of what Tarantulas might do. Only a medic may would have noticed the drugs that we put in the energon we gave you. Or someone very observant." She motioned to Prowl. "I would have warned you, myself. But..."

Lockdown slowly nodded in understanding. "You're loyal to your creator." He stated the obvious.

Airachnid looked away, sighing. "Or what used to be my creator. He was never like this until we came here and was changed. We adore the Arachnidians. We really do. They are a good species. But because of Tarantulas, who used to be called Codex," she ignored the sharp intakes from Prowl and Starscream. "They, too, have become twisted."

"Codex?! He used to be Codex?!" Starscream asked in alarm.

"Who is that?" Knockout asked frowning in confusion. He wasn't sure of that name. He had never heard of it before.

Starscream shook his head, scowling darkly. "Of he used to be Codex, then he has never changed. You just didn't want to see it!" He growled now picking up his speed.

"Who...?" Izzy was the one to ask now confused.

Prowl shook his head, his optics dark from the thoughts running through his processor. "Codex was a master scientist. He was brilliant in his research. But...he had a problem with doing in-Cybertronian, inhumane experiments. He was known for using Cybertronians as his research projects. Twisted one's CNA, changing them into other worldly creatures. He is the one who created what we call Terrorcons." He stated.

Knockout vented sharply as his optics widened. "Te-Terrorcons?! He created those abominations?!" He yelped.

"Okay, what?" Izzy asked frowning.

"Vampiric zombies is the best way to putting it." Lockdown stated dryly. "Cybertronians who had a deadly virus altered into their CNA. They became energon draining, Cybertronian eating freaks. Worst than scraplets. There was a bad infestation at the beginning of the war on Cybertron. That was what I was working on before I met Prowl. It was in between hunting down the infested Cybertronians and finding the source of them. By that time, the source took off planet." He stated.

Airachnid nodded slowly. "I didn't know what he was doing until he started up on the project again. After you left, LD." She said frowning at her old friend.

All four mechs stiffened, looking at her in alarm. "There are Terrorcons here?" It was the medic who squawked.

Airachnid shook her head as she looked at all four and the human seriously. "No. They're gone. Consfigated by the Quintessons. As far as I understood it, the Terrorcons are used in the arenas on Quintessa. As shows for entertainment. Though I am sure that the Quintessons will try and use them as weapons against rebellions. I won't be surprised if you end up running into some eventually."

"Primus forbid we run into those monsters." Starscream growled and the other two of his companions nodded in agreement.

Lockdown then looked forward, his HUB picking up a signal. "I think we better end this soon then. The sooner we get this done and over with the sooner we can be back on the road." He said now raising his cannon and starting to hurry forward.

Especially when they heard a screech of anger and fear.

Starscream's spark seized as he recognized it. He sensed that Nightbird was fighting. "Cole!" He whispered before practically running forward.

The others also picked up their speed, Airachnid with them. They knew they needed to hurry. They needed to reach Nightbird before...

There was a sudden crash as they approached a room and everyone was treated to seeing a spidermecha on his back, thrashing and screaming with a smoking red hot hole in his chassis. His legs were starting to curl inward, announcing his deactivation.

Looking into the room, they found it was some kind of laboratory of some sort. There were machines everywhere, some sparking from blasts slamming into them. There was a large berth in the middle of the room where they saw Nightbird thrashing against glowing green threads, where they were coming from Tarantulas, himself. Her arms were trapped against the berth but she had one of her orange hot energon blades out, trying to slash the threads. The more she sliced through them, the more threads that Tarantulas would use.

"Hold still, you fragging femme! It will not hurt as much as it would if you would stop fighting!" Tarantulas snarled as he kept spewing green threads at her.

Nightbird snarled as she whipped her energon blades, slicing more and more frantically. "Stay the fuck away from me, you creepy ass, ugly spider! Let me go before I start tearing off legs!" She spat.

Tarantulas growled before he whipped up one of his legs and shot something at her. It looked like a dart of some kind. He was done playing games with this ridiculous femme!

However before the dart could even come close to Nightbird, a violet colored blob shot out from beside the four mechs and one human. The blob made contact with the dart and pinned it to a wall, startling Tarantulas ad Nightbird.

Both jerked around to see glowing cannons aimed at the spidermech, but the owners had paused to look at Airachnid, who was glaring at her creator.

"What?! What are they...?!" Tarantulas started to demand in shock.

Airachnid raised her blaster and aimed it at him. "That's enough, Tarantulas. Let her go. Now!" She snapped.

It was Starscream who took the advantage of Tarantulas being stunned to rush over to his mate, grabbing her blades and slicing her free. He pulled her against his chassis once she was freed and Cybertronian kissed her before turning to glare at Tarantulas.

The spidermech narrowed his acid green optics at Airachnid who slowly moved forward and they began circling each other. "What are you doing, Airachnid? Why have you brought them here? I thought I made it clear that you were apprehend them while I dealt with the human Cybertronian." He growled, not amused.

Airachnid bared her sharp fangs, her eight legs snapping out threateningly. "And I am ignoring that order, Tarantulas. I am helping them!" She growled right back.

Tarantulas spat energon on the ground in disgust as he circled with Airachnid. "You weak, pathetic femme! This is absurd! You betray me for them?! For him?!" He jabbed one leg towards Lockdown. "I always knew you were weak! Pathetic child! I knew I should have never created you! I should have destroyed you when Shockwave warned me that your CNA was unstable!" He snarled, legs twitching

Everyone, Airachnid stiffened in surprise and alarm.

"What are you talking about?!" The spiderfemme demanded.

Tarantulas sneered in disgust, chuckling in dark amusement. "You are not my creation by CNA, foolish femme! You are an abomination! Created through science! A fragging clone! I grew you from a glass tube and from energon, using CNA from Shockwave, himself! You are nothing but a drone! A science experiment to have solved the lack of useful Cybertronians! I created you from Shockwave!" He snapped.

"Whoa." Knockout muttered grimacing. "So the truth comes out. She is actually Shockwave's creation. Not his."

"Indeed." Tarantulas growled not even glancing at the red medic. "What you are, Airachnid, is nothing more than a tool for me to use. And guess what? Your usefulness is done and over with! I have no use for a tool who don't listen!"

Airachnid, still stunned, stared for a long moment before she lowered her head, as if hurt by his words. No one knew what to say to that. They wanted to say anything. But they couldn't find the words. But then she did. "Well then." She spoke softly before she snapped her attention back to Tarantulas, a wicked grin on her face as she tensed her entire frame. "I won't have a problem killing you then!"

And she struck.

Airachnid snapped forward, her legs lashing out at Tarantulas as she quickly approached him. Her sharp leg blades met with his with sparks flashing. A hideous hiss escaping from her as she struck each time. Everyone could only watch stoically as the two spiders fought viciously. Like black flashes, both moved in and out from striking out at each other. It looked like a battle to be epic of spider proportions. Both moved with such speed and agility that could have made any envious.

Airachnid, however, seemed to be faster because of her size. She struck out with a blade, slicing into Tarantulas' side, spilling acid green energon from his under belly. She ducked and danced away from his needle sharp blades until she was nearly up into his face.

It was right at that moment did Tarantulas struck.

With an agility so swift, he transformed into his spider form, fangs flashing as they came at her. He almost sank those poisonous dripping fangs right into her chassis.

But a flash of green, white and black, Lockdown was there in between them, his hook stabbed into the giant tarantula's mouth and hooked outside the bottom. Energon dripping down his arm, the vicious space pirate, yanked harder until he sliced right through Tarantulas' jaw.

Airachnid stared wide optic'd at Lockdown's back, surprised that he had even jumped in like that. "Lockdown..."

Lockdown glared viciously at Tarantulas who stumbled back before he moved in a blur, spinning on his peds to slash the giant spider across the optics.

Tarantulas screeched as he threw himself backwards, front legs hitching up to cover his face in pain. His other legs were starting to scrunch up from under his frame from the alarming pain running through him. He scuttled backwards until he came a little too close to the others waiting. He sensed them behind and lashed out one leg nearly hitting Prowl and Izzy in the process.

However, Prowl quickly grabbed her and ducked under the lash out before he slashed upward with an energon blade in hand.

Tarantulas screeched again as his spider leg clattered to the ground spilling energon across the floor. He tried to lash out again, but this time he was intercepted by a sparking electro rod. He thrashed and screeched from Knockout's vicious attack before throwing himself backwards where he met Starscream next.

The Seeker snarled as he grabbed the spider from behind, using all of his strength to yank him up into the air and swung him around to slam down on the berth where he had trapped Nightbird. He, along with Nightbird, Lockdown, Knockout and Airachnid, pinned the thrashing spider down while Prowl rushed up and began strapping him down to the berth.

It was not easy with all remaining seven legs waving and whipping about. Airachnid, however, offered a solution to that as she quickly began un-spinning spider webbing, tying some of the legs together and even trapping them in threads that stuck to the wall.

By the time they were even done, Tarantulas was completely neutralized like a spider stuck on its back.

"Now then, Tarantulas," Lockdown growled holding his lethal hook up to the spidermech's eight optics threatening. "I suggest you get talking. We go some questions fer ya and if you refuse to answer, a leg comes off."

The spider growled, still thrashing to break loose. "If you think I am going to say anything, Lockdown, you are a fool."

Lockdown snorted before looking over at Knockout. "Doctor." He simply said.

Knockout smirked at him before nodding in understanding as he turned his ruby optics onto Tarantulas. He raised his arm and it shifted quickly into one of his saws.

With a flash of silver and a screaming buzz, Knockout sliced through one of the spidermech's legs before tossing it to the side, completely ignoring the pained screech from his 'patient'.

"Now, let's try this again." Lockdown growled before hovering his hook over Tarantulas' eight optics. "The question we want to know is did you contact the Quintessons yet?"

Tarantulas growled, looking defiantly at him.

But Airachnid snorted, looking at the space pirate. "That is what you wanted to ask him? What else?" She asked skeptically.

Lockdown looked back at her, shaking his head. "That's pretty much it. Depending on what he says there might be more questions. Why?" He asked frowning.

Airachnid smirked at him before turning sharply to face Tarantulas and lashing out at his chassis, stabbing deep and hard with a sharp leg. She ignored the startled looks she had gotten as she stabbed deep into her so called creator's chest until she found his spark chamber. She did not stop there as she released a toxin directly into it, causing Tarantulas to screech and thrash around. "You don't need him alive for that then. Because he hasn't contacted the Quintessons yet. He wanted to perform his experiments first on your femmes." She said coolly as she watched Tarantulas thrash and writhe until his legs curled into their selves and his spark died.

Everyone frowned as they watched Tarantulas die before them. It bothered Prowl to be honest to have done this. But he knew Tarantulas had been such a threat to them. He could only watch blankly with Izzy still in his hand.

Lockdown turned to Airachnid, frowning. "So he didn't contact the Quints, huh? What now then? You gonna let us go?" He asked her.

Airachnid folded her arms, looking back at him before shaking her head. "I will. But the Arachnidians won't. They will keep trying to capture you. I can draw them away from you for now but..." she looked deadly serious now. "I want to go with you, LD. I want to join your crew. There isn't anything here for me anymore. Take me with you." She said firmly.

For a long moment, no one spoke but then Lockdown nodded and held out his hook towards her. "You willing to take orders from me? Cause if not, you stay here." He growled out. He waited until Airachnid nodded as she took a hold of his hook and shook it up and down. "Then welcome to the crew. Let's go."

Everyone turned away from the deactivated Tarantulas and began rushing through the halls. The sooner they got off the planet full of spiders, the better.

As they ran, Lockdown pulled up beside Prowl, smirking at him. "Good job back there, kid. Keep it up and we can make a pirate outta ya." He stated.

Prowl's optics flashed as he turned to glare at him, his hands still holding Izzy carefully in his hands so not to jostle her. He did not want to hear that from Lockdown of all mechs. "Never, Lockdown. I am an Autobot." He growled back at his former friend and partner.

Lockdown chuckled before he pushed forward, hurrying towards a shuttle awaiting for them. They could see many shuttles already taking off, heading for the atmosphere, for the ship. No one paid any attention to the spiders and spidermecha snarling after them.

"What about the Arachnidians? They're without a leader now. Who is going to take care of them?" Izzy asked as they boarded the shuttle and began speeding up towards the sky, heading out of the planet's reach towards Death's Head that was taking everyone back aboard.

Airachnid looked back towards the planet, smiling faintly. "They will be fine, Izzy. They will adapt and choose a new leader to lead. They were doing fine before Tarantulas, Blackarachnia ad I even arrived. They are a little more advanced now because of what we taught them but they will be okay on their own. And they won't come after us. They are not a vengeful lot. As it is, I did say that Tarantulas was using some of them in his experiments. So it is more than likely they will be happy when they discover him dead. Trust me, they will be fine." She told the human.

Not long after they boarded the ship, Lockdown immediately had his crew send the spidermecha back on the shuttles, sending them back to the planet.

It was not long before Death's Head was soaring through the spider territory, towards the boundaries to leave.


End file.
